Story of a Teenage Diva
by RAWR.iHeart.SwantonflyinVipers
Summary: Changed Rating* Allie wasn't your typical teenage girl. What happens when she wins a drawing to become Monday Night Raw's guest host for the night? What happens after that? Follow the loud & unique Mexican Chica and the rest of the WWE as she raises hell.
1. Meeting Allie:Journey to Joe Louis Arena

_**Hello my fellow FanFictionites! This is my first ever story on here, so give me some credit please? I am an ametuar. The first two chapters were short so I decided to combine them together.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything involved with it. I do own Allie, Mauree, Tyson, and any other fictional characters in this story. _**

**_Now that that's over. Here's my story._**

Chapter One

"UGH! I do not want to do this. I just want to leave this hell hole!" I said right before the cheer and dance squad was about to perform our big routine.

"Oh please Allie, you get to leave right this performance to go to Monday Night Raw. I AM SO JEALOUS! And I'm not the jealous type." My best friend Maureen said.

Oh, I am sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Allison Jenel Kellison. Today is bittersweet for me. Today is my 15th Birthday, YAY! However, they are making me cheer when I could be picking out the perfect outfit for Monday Night Raw tonight. UGH! But its okay tonight is going to be awesome! Okay, now, on with the story.

"AND IT IS STILL HOT IN THIS UNIFORM AND I BARELY HAVE ANYTHING ON!" I complained referring to my tube top, my mini skirt, and spankies. This is an option of how they look at girls at Rayshore High: Sluts, Skanks, or Prostitutes.

"C'mon girls this is it, it's the last day of cheer. Make it big until next season. AND SMILE!" Coach Diane said before we ran out onto the football field. Today was our football scrimmage type thing. I really do not know but I had to be here because I was a cheerleader. Meh.

_"C'mon Allie just focus, you can do this, you're a tumbler." ____I thought to myself. I always get nervous when I cheer but not anytime else.__ "_5, 6, 7, 8!" Cheerleading Captain Jamie yelled.

We do our routine PERFECTLY and then my corkscrew comes up. Everybody knows that I only do my corkscrew when I want to because I am the main chick. _'C'mon Allie you can do it' ____I bet every _cheerleader on the field thought. I surprise everybody with not a double but a TRIPLE spin in the air. Oh yeah, I'm good. I land then I slide into a split at the end. _'And were done!'_ I thought before I grabbed my things of the sidelines and sprint past the bleachers and out the gate. "I'M FREE! I'M FREE! MONDAY NIGHT RAW HERE I COME!" I yell while running to my brother, Tyson's Camaro.

Chapter Two

"TYSON GUESS WHAT?" I yelled in his ear while we drove onto i-94.

"What Allie?" he said chuckling.

"YOU AND I ARE GOING TO SEE MONDAY NIGHT RAW! WITH BACKSTAGE PASSES AND FRONT ROW SEATS! ON JULY 13th! ON MY BIRTHDAY! HELL YEAH!" I screamed. _'Oh My Gosh, I'm so excited! I get to see Evan Bourne, Maryse, JOHN CENA, Triple H, and... And... R-randy Ortoonnn.' _I trailed off. Oh My God. He's .so... "FINE!" I yelled out without realizing it.

"What was that?" Tyson asked smiling at me.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"Okay? While you were in Gaga land, we made it downtown. Do you want to go to McDonald's before we go to the arena?" Tyson asked me.

"YES! Man this is going to be the best birthday ever!" I exclaimed. "Now I should watch that YouTube video of Edge's birthday now that I screamed that line. Ha-ha!" I said walking out of the car into the restaurant. GOSH! My crazy thoughts and me.

_**Let's keep flaming to a minimum here. Please and Thank you.**_

**_Constructive crticism would be nice._**

**_Buh-Bye fellow readers. Please come back again._**


	2. Big Mac's, Hipacho, and Meeting Sam

_**Hi again. Back for the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story._**

After I ate my Big Mac and fries YUM! Tyson and I drove to the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. My hometown bi-atch! Though, when we got there no one was there.

"This is weird.." I said suspiciously.

"Well maybe other people's kids don't get out of school at 12:45 on a Monday for their last day of school." Tyson said all smart alecy (Alia: If that's a word. Allie: SHUT UP! Alia: Gosh.-_-')

"DON'T GET ALL SMART ALECY AT ME! AND BESIDES WE SPENT ALL OF OUR TIME AT MICKEY D'S THAT ITS WHAT?" I trailed off to look at my iPhone with a zebra print cover. "5 o'clock?" I said confused.

"Yes, and who's fault was it that you wanted to play in the playscape place for 3 hours?" Tyson asked smirking at me.

"Umm....yours?" I asked. Tyson laughed at me then suddenly stopped.

"Umm Bam?" Tyson trailed off getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"You might want to go change.." He told me as I looked down at my cheer uniform.

"Ohhhh. Let me go change." I exclaimed before I grabbed my Ni Hao Kai Lan backpack from Tyson, and looked for the nearest bathroom.

As I walk down the hallways to find the Ladies John, I remember something very important to me. _'Where's Hipacho(he-pacho)'_ I thought to myself. I dug into my backpack to find him. "Damn it where are you?" I mumble to myself. I search through my bag until I feel the plush of the doll. "YES!" I whisper as I pulled my pink monster doll out. I don't think I would have ever made it through the night without Hipacho.

I finally find the bathroom and I went to go change into my extra clothing. I wore a white lacy spagetti strap with a black 'Run DMC' shirt over it, dark denim skinny jeans, and black flip flops. I let my straight brown hair down out of its ponytail and put my huge black and white rose in on the top left side of my head. I touched up my make-up and took one last good look of myself in the mirror. "Hun, you are a gorgeous little bitch." I told myself. Did I mention that I am a little conceited?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I gather all of my belongings and go back to the main arena area. I look at my phone for the time and it read 6:45 -_-'. Am I that stupid to look for a bathroom for over an hour? When I got back to our seats, I see a petite blond talking to Tyson. _" Is that? NO! UHHH! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE HERE THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE ME AND TYSON TODAY!"_ I yelled in my head. It was Tyson's girlfriend, Sam. I will admit they they make a good couple together, but she acts like a bitch around me. She acts like I'm not good enough for their atmosphere. I sucked up all of my annoyance and walked towards the two.  
"Hi Sam?" I say surprised.

"Hey A-L-E! Can I talk to you in private?" she asked me. Uh-Oh, that's a new name. Something must be up for her to be so nice.

"I don't know, can I Ty?" I asked bored of my question.

"I don't care, but no fighting you two!" Tyson stated glaring at us.

"Okay!" we said as we walked off.


	3. The Apology and The Announcement

_**Here is Chapter Four! I know that Seth Green guest hosted on July 13th but lets just say that he did it the week before. Okay? Okay!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story._**

"Well now that we're here, what do you want." I asked Sam as we stopped in the lobby of the arena.

"Allie, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for everything. It's just that, I like your brother so much but you were always in the way. I started to get jealous and frustrated and I went overboard. Can you forgive me?" she explained and apologized all in one breath.

"Hmmm..I don't know, let me think about it.*2 seconds later* YES! I will forgive you, but this is your last chance!" i told her jokingly.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Sam screamed hugging and jumping on me. I decided to hug and jump just for the hell of it. We continued to jump and hug for about 5 minutes before WWE fans started walking into the arena.

"So why did you come here Sam? I mean, I thought you had to work tonight." I asked suspiciously.

"Allie please, I just used a day of vacation time I saved up and I only had two classes today so I bought a ticket and came here. Is that okay your highness?" Sam explained jokingly. I shrugged because I didn't really care anymore. We started walking back towards the main arena.

I checked my phone and it read '7:18'. "We should get back to Tyson, he probably thinks we mauled each other and buried each other's bodies. We would do that wouldn't we?" I asked. We looked at each other and laughed.

When we got back to our seats, Ty and Sam were talking while I played Rock Band on my phone.  
Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT ZZ TOP WILL NOT BE GUEST HOSTING THIS  
*crowd boos*  
"Maldito. Yo realmente pensaba con mucha ilusión en esto." I said while I seen Tyson nod in agreement. "What did she say?" Sam asked like a dumb blonde. I laughed and rolled my eyes while Sam stuck her tongue out at me.

"She said, "Damn. I was really looking forward to that." Tyson explained.

"Sam, if you're going to be in this family, you need to stop being a dumb blond and learn Español." I told her jokingly not taking my eyes off my phone or messing up any notes on the game. I heard Sam scoff before the announcer's voice came back on.

Announcer: ON BEHALF OF MR. MCMAHON, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THAT ONE OF YOU LUCKY VIEWERS IN THE ARENA WILL BE THE GUEST HOST FOR MONDAY NIGHT RAW!  
*crowd roars with excitement*

Announcer: WOULD THE PERSON WITH SEAT 25 ROW 1 COLUMN 54 COME TO THE RING PLEASE!  
Sam, Tyson, and I look at our tickets.

"Damn it!" Sam yells.

"Fuck!" Tyson grunted.

"Oh my God," I whisper.


	4. The Results and The Phone Call

_****__Chapter 5. Your Welcome._

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story._

_'OMG...that's me!'_

"AHHHHHHH! THAT'S ME! BE JEALOUS BITCHES!" I yell for the whole arena hears. I jump up from my seat and hug Tyson and Sam. I go up to the security wall and security helps me over the wall. I slide into the ring and grabs the microphone from the middle of the ring.  
_'Wow. This is HUGE!' _I thought to myself.

Announcer: MA'AM VINCE MCMAHON WOULD LIKE TO TALK TO YOU BACKSTAGE IN YOUR OFFICE. CONGRADULATIONS AND GOOD LUCK TONIGHT!

"Thank You!" I yell into the microphone and sliding out of the ring and running up the ramp and past the curtain. _'Great. Now I'm lost, nice going Allie J ' ____I_ thought to myself looking for my office on my own, I was too nervous to ask someone. After another 10 minutes of wandering around, I found the office/locker room thing. When I walk in, the phone immediately rings. I hesitantly pick it up before it stops ringing.

Phone Conversation  
Allie: Hello?  
VKM: Hello? Is this the guest host winner?  
Allie: Yes, I'm Allie.  
VKM: Hello Allie, this is Mr. McMahon  
Allie: I kind of figured, I know that voice from anywhere  
VKM: That's nice to hear  
Allie: Thank You sir.  
VKM: Wow. I like you already  
Allie:*giggles*Thank You Sir. Again  
VKM: Well do you know what you're going to do?  
Allie: Is it hype up the crowd, don't make you look bad, and go with the flow?  
VKM: I liked that second statement but yes, that's it.  
Allie: YAY! I got it right! On my first try!  
VKM:*chuckles* I can tell you're a very hyperactive person. How old are you?  
Allie: Yup! I turned 15 today Sir.  
VKM: Well Happy Birthday Allie. The already scheduled matches are on the desk. The dark matches should be starting any minute. Good luck and have fun! I'll be watching.  
Allie: Thank you, I won't let you down! Bye!  
VKM: Goodbye.  
*hangs up*

"AHHHHHH!" I scream. I am so excited not only will I be able to meet my favorite superstars I run their show! I should introduce myself before Cena goes on. I walk to the curtain and right next to it is the sound techies. I walk over there. "Hey, sorry can I get my entrance together really quick? Because I wanna try to get out there before Cena does." I asked the techie dude. "Sure" he replied, "what song would you like to use?" He asked. "Ummm...can I use Papa Roach's Lifeline?" "Sure...how do you want your video?" "Surprise me; just have a lot of things you think I would like for example zebra stripes or polka dots. Oh and I want my name like this weird crazy font. Just surprise me." I ask before walking off. I check my phone'8:50'.  
SHOW TIME!


	5. Meeting John Cena and The Introduction

**_Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._**

I get to the curtain and I see John Cena with his microphone getting ready to go after the pyros. _'OMG he's hotter in person. keep cool Allie J'. _

_"_Umm...John?" I say.

"Hmm? Whoa. hi?" he says surprised.

"Can I make an announcement right before you? it's really important." I asked nicely.

"Umm. not to be rude but are you suppose to be back here?" he asked nicely.

"oh yes I'm the..." I paused _'maybe he doesn't know me yet' _"umm I'll tell you and everyone else who I am if you let me on. it will only be for a minute."

"uhhh..."

"Vince already knows. PLEASE?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes.

"sorry to bring this off topic, but are your eyes yellow? they were green a minute ago. but sure if Vince knows"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I'll explain later. okay? bye and thank you Cena!" I yell as Papa Roach's To Be Loved ended with fireworks and pyros going off everywhere. _'HERE I GO BITCHES!'_*Commentator's P.O.V.*  
Cole: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW! IM MICHAEL COLE AND IM SEATING HERE WITH JERRY 'THE KING' LAWLER!  
King: YES COLE. I HATE TO ANNOUNCE THAT ZZ TOP WILL NOT BE GUEST HOSTING THIS WEEK! I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING THAT! LOOKS LIKE NO ONES RUNNING RAW TONIGHT BUT...  
*guitars begins to rip*

Allie P.O.V.*  
I wait until the bass and drums start to boom through the speakers and into the arena I hear the crowd screaming their heads off. _'Such an adrenaline rush. HERE I GO!' _I run out, jump around trying hype up the crowd even more than they are. II run and slide into the ring and pose on the turnbuckle and ropes. I walk over to Lillian Garcia and ask for a microphone. She hesitantly but nicely hands it to me. "thank you" I mouth to her and she nods respectfully.

King: I wonder who this little cutie is.  
Cole: I don't know, but I guess were about to find out.

I smile to myself because of their conversation. "WHAT'S UP DETROIT?" I scream and the crowd cheers, I'm guessing as an answer. "Well as I know, and you know, and everyone else knows that ZZ Top will not be guest hosting tonight" I stated while frowning. "But apparently only me, and the crowd knows who the new guest host is right?" I ask while the crowd cheers louder than before. "I along with Mr. McMahon would like to announce that the guest host for tonight is ME! ALLIE JENEL KELLISON!" I scream so that EVERYONE knows I'm in charge. I set the microphone down to start getting out of the ring.

King: Whoa! I guess that this Allie girl is our guest host tonight. I'm so excited for tonight  
Cole: This sure is a shocker. I know that if Mr. McMahon made her guest host the show has to be good.

*Cena's theme*

ALPHA DOG!  
_'do do do dooo. GOSH, MY RANDOM MOMENTS' AND ME' _I smile to myself once again. I look at Tyson and Sam and they scream and send me two thumbs up each. I meet up with Cena as he was going down the ramp and me going up. He looked surprised while I just smiled and shrugged at him. when I got to the top, I turn back around and he's doing that shocked smiling hands on his hip shaking his head thing. We all know what this action right? _'Hombre. Esta noche va a ser una larga noche'_. {Man. Tonight is going to be a long night.}


	6. Y2J and the King of Kings

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I was seating in my office watching Big Show take out everyone in the ring.

"Gosh. He's such a bully." I stated.

"But he's strong and he listens to me, like a true champion does." A rather annoying voice rang in my ears coming from behind me. I turn around and I see a man in a suit, I look up and I see the blue eyes and annoying face of one-half of the Unified Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho.

"Um. I didn't hear you knock." I stated in my worst attitude. Gosh, I just couldn't stand this Chris. I liked the one that was funny and said 'Shut the Hell Up!' I miss that one.

"I don't have to answer to nor do anything an inconsiderate little girl tells me to." he said cockily.

"Honey bun, don't test me okay?" I warned him.

"What are you gonna do? Huh?" he asked once again cockily.

"This." I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine too bright. He grabbed his crotch and slowly descended to the floor. "Oh yeah, get ready 'cause you have a match tonight against Mark Henry. Like I said don't test me ." I said before I walked out of my office. I really like the sound of that, MY OFFICE.

I was walking through the halls toward catering with my backpack on my back and Hipacho in my hands. They just got finished showing the promo between Jericho and I. When I turned the corner, I fell right my ass. I think I ran into a boulder, but there are no boulders indoors.

"Maldita sea. Tengo que ver a dónde voy. {Damn it. I really have to watch where I'm going.}" I mumbled to myself. I look up and I see the Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena. "Hiya Cena, I'm sorry." I turn around and I think I ran into a brick wall. There are brick walls in this place so there is a possibility.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" {DAMMIT!} I yelled as I fell on my ass for the second time in the pass minute. I look up and see the King of Kings, The Cerebral Assassin, The Game Triple H. My eyes widened as I look up at my wrestling idol." I-I umm I'm r-r-really sorry, to both of you" I look back and I don't see Cena anymore.

"You alright kid?" HHH asked me concerned.

"Umm. Yeah I'm fine. I'm really s-sorry you don't have to worry about me, you should be getting ready for y-your handicap m-match." I stuttered. _'GOSH! Why am I acting like this? I never stutter' ____I thought to myself_.

"Well kid, if you're okay you should get up." HHH said before picking me up.

"T-thank you Triple H."

"Just call me Hunter kid. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay b-WHERES HIPACHO?" I panicked.

"Hi-what what?" Hunter chuckled with an arched eyebrow before I glared at him to shut up.

"Hipacho, he's my stuffed monster." I explained. "I found him!" I said while walking over to a random crate and picking him up. "This is Hipacho." I said while smiling and holding him up proudly. Hunter chuckles.

"Okay kid. Nice conversation but I have to get ready for my match. I'll see you later?" Hunter asked.

"Definitely. Thanks again Hunter. Bye." I say while walking back towards catering to get the drink I meant to get in the first place.


	7. Glamazon, Challenge, Sharp Dressed Man

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story.**_

I walk back to my office with some sparkling water I found at catering (yum! raspberry (: )after that whole encounter with Hunter and Cena. I sit down on the couch and turn on the T.V. I see Maryse spraying Mickie in the eyes with hairspray or mace. _'I dare her to even think about trying that with me. Just make her try me.' ____I thought to myself before_a knock came upon the door.

"COME IN" I yell as I hear Beth Phoenix come in with her little lost puppy Rosa Mendes and a camera operator following her. "Umm. Hi?" I say confused to why Beth is here glaring at me. This went on for about another minute. "Awkward." I mumbled to myself.

"Did you see that?" She finally said or should I say growl startling me a bit.

"what? What Maryse did to Mickie? Yeah I seen it. What about it?" I asked confused.

"I should be getting a title shot not Mickie. She can't even protect herself from hairspray. How do you expect her to be divas champ?" Beth paused while I shrugged my shoulders. "I want a match against Maryse tonight for the Diva's championship!" she continued growling at me again.

"No. I'm not giving you a title shot you do not deserve; besides Maryse is already in a tag match tonight with Alicia Fox tonight. Now, did you growl at me? You don't know who you're messing with. Secondly, that match was made way before I even came here. So get your cards straight before you decide to play them, BITCH!" I snarled back at her. She looked surprised, but that's when Rosa came into the conversation.

"YOU DONT TALK TO THE GLAMAZON LIKE THAT!" she shouted at me.

"WELL MAYBE YOUR IDOL SHOULD FIGHT HARDER DURING CONTENDING MATCHES!" I barked back.

"YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE TWERP YOURE BENEATH BETH YOURE BENEATH ME YOURE BENEATH EVERYONE IN THIS BUSINESS!" she yelled at me. _'She really sounded like Randy Orton saying that. STOP IT ALLIE J! Back on focus.' ____I thought to myself._

"Well let's see how much you really impress your 'idol'. Me and you, in the ring, TONIGHT!" I challenged. That stupid bitch pissed me off. I heard the crowd screaming as they watch this segment from the titatron.

"You're on!" Beth answered for Rosa as the walk towards the door. "BRING IT BITCH!" I yell as they slam the door. I grabbed my backpack to get my gear. _'They pissed me off. Oh hell yeah it's on!'__  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I pulled out a purple, black, and gray plaid, pleated mini skirt, and a white tube-top style shirt but they had long-sleeves attached to them. I look down at myself one more time before sitting back down. I put on my purple and black Nike high-tops. Hey! If Cena can do it, why can't I? After that, I put my black with purple design DC flat bill hat on backwards. I took off my lip and belly button ring for safety. I sat down on the floor to stretch, and then a knock came upon the door.

"Come in. "I say while on the floor stretching I look up and I see...Chavo?

"Hi peasant!" I say as I hear the crowd laugh.

"Let's make this short and simple, I want Hornswoggle tonight!" he demanded.

"WHOA! Chavo, I didn't know you rolled like that. If you want him, you're going to have to talk to him not me. I don't butt into people's personal business!" I say humorously with my hands up in innocence while I hear the crowd laugh.

"Not like that you squirt. In a match I-" He said before I cut him off.

"Well since ZZ Top couldn't guest host tonight, let's at least show we appreciate them. You and Hornswoggle will wrestle in a Sharp Dressed Man Match because Sharp Dressed Man is one of my favorite songs." I announce as the crowd cheers.

"What are standing there for? You're match is NEXT!" I say then giggle as panic while running out of the office. I chuckle to myself before stretching again.


	8. The Match

**_Chapter 9. Yay!_**

_****__Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. I cannot take credit for the match. The match is from NellyLove's story, It Had To Be You. I love her stories, you should read them sometime. :)_

**_Now, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

I was jumping up and down shaking my arms and punching the air so I can loosen my body and shake out my nerves. I see Chavo limping past the curtain and backstage. I stifled a laugh before he glared at me . I shrugged, it not my fault he gets beat up by a leprechun every week. I see Rosa walking towards the gorilla. She glares at me before she goes through the curtain when her music hits. However, I wasn't paying attention. I didn't even know if Beth was with her. Oh well, I say one quick prayer before I grab Hipacho and go to the curtain for my entrance. My music plays as I wait for my certain part. I could feel an adrenaline rush as I heard the crowd scream for me. _'HERE I GO!'__  
_

The bass and drums hit as I run and jump to hype up the crowd. The crowd seemed confused to why I had a pink stuffed monster in my hand. I really didn't care about though, I needed Hipacho with me during this.  
Cole: Well as you can see, Allie was actually the one who made the match and seems to be showing she's not going to back down.  
King: Right Cole, and now that Beth Phoenix was banned from ringside, Rosa's looking nervous.  
Cole: I can also see that Allie has a*chuckles* a stuffed animal she has with her.  
King: Its actually pretty cute. I just hopes she doesn't turn into another Al Snow and Perry Saturn with that thing.  
I scoffed and glared at Cole and King as they said those horrible things about Hipacho and me. _'DONT MAKE FUN OF ME! AND HIPACHOS NOT A THING HES A MONSTER AND HE'LL EAT YOU !' ____I screamed in my head. Oh well, I have to focus._

I smirked as I walked out to the ring. I slid into the ring and posed on the ropes. I smiled as the fans cheered for me even though they only known me for an hour and a half. Beth wasn't with her. The blond was actually banned from ringside. I never said that, maybe McMahon said so. Oh well, focus Allie J.

Rosa watched me warily as I cracked my knuckles and smirked at her im guessing she was nevous without Beth there. She walked up the steps and got into the ring.

I smirked as the bell rang. I motioned for her to come at me and she did, trying to keep her cocky persona. I smirked, using an effective Russian leg sweep, knocking her feet out from under her. What she and everyone else didn't been training at a wrestling school for teens and young adults in Michigan and I was one of the top peeps. She hit the mat face first and I quickly straddled her back, getting a headlock wrapped around her. I kept the hold for a good amount of time until she finally crawled close enough to the ropes to grab them. I let her go before the ref counted to five and I stood up, stomping on her rib cage as she started to get up. I smirked, grabbing her hair and throwing her into the corner. I smirked as I slapped her across the chest, falling into that Diva persona I had.

After a few more assaults on her, she finally pushed me off. I stumbled back a few steps and she ran at me again. I grabbed her arm, Irish whipping her back into the corner then running back at her, connecting my knee to her face. I smirked as I went onto the top rope to give her a Tornado DDT.  
King: Allie is impressive for being so young especially her highflying skills and her technique. It's as if she's trained all her life.

_' if only they knew..'_

I smirked as I rolled her over. I rolled my eyes as she kicked out at two. Glaring at the ref, I went into the closest corner crouched down and watched her get up so weakly.  
Cole: I wonder what the young teen will do next as Rosa Mendes is getting up.  
I smiled evilly as I watched her get up, when she finally stood up quite wobbly I went to spear her very weakly so she could stay standing but to knock the wind out of her then I rolled up her body into a hurricarana pin slam all connected into one move to what I like to call 'A.J.'s Comet'. I smirked, rolling her over again. _1..2..3.._Too easy.

The ref raises my arm showing my victory. The techies played my song. I grab Hipacho and pose on the turnbuckle celebrating my victory. I look at Tyson and Sam as cheer, shocked and proudly. I hear Sam yelling "GO ALLIE J!" I roll my eyes at her. I roll out of the ring and walk up the ramp. The adrenaline really getting to me I had enough adrenaline rushes for today hahaaa. :). I walk through the curtain to see all of the divas in the Raw Locker Room waiting for me. Including The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.


	9. Commentary's Fun!

_****__Chapter 10 guyss. Have Fun!_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

_RECAP_  
_The ref raises my arm showing my victory. The techies played my song. I grab Hipacho and pose on the turnbuckle celebrating my victory...I look at Tyson and Sam as cheer, shocked and proud. I hear Sam screaming "GO ALLIE J!" I roll my eyes at her. I roll out of the ring and walk up the ramp.. the adrenaline really getting to me I had enough adrenaline rushes for today hehehe :). I walk through the curtain to see all of the divas in the Raw Locker Room waiting for me. Including The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix._

_'awkward...'_

"Uhm...hi!" I say trying to brighten the somewhat tension in this certain area.

"How old are you?" they all ask me as if they wanted to know all of their lives.

"15 why?" I say still unsure if to tell them.

"OH..." All of the heel divas of the Raw roster say as if they didn't care in the first place.

"Okay..." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry about them." I turn and look at the smiling #1 contender for the Diva's Championship, Mickie James.

"Okay. Let's get this over with. I'm not trying to be rude but I don't think we should an introduction. I already know that you're, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, The Bella Twins Nikki and Brie Bella, and you're Gail Kim" I say while giving them a genuine smile.

"Well now that that's over with." Kelly says before we all laugh. We talk and hang out for a minute until we see Rosa Mendez finally walk through the curtain. She glares in our direction then walks off towards the Divas Locker room. I shush my new friends, I sneak behind Rosa and kick the back of her knee, and she trips and falls on the members of The Legacy. The Face Divas and I all laugh at the scene that took place before us. I hear the girls stop laughing and I see Randy Orton give me a death glare. I wasn't going to take his shit so I gave him one back with more attitude. He gave me a disgusted look then walked off down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the divas.

"You must be pretty bold to stare down with the Viper" one of the twins says I'm almost sure it was Nikki.

"I'm not gonna take any shit from anybody. Not from Rosa to the "Viper" himself" I say with the quote fingers." Well I'm gonna do commentary with King and Michael Cole. So I'm gonna go. See you guys after the show!" I said before waving and walking away.

"BYE!" they all yell to me. I go back to the office. I decide to put my flip flops back on, put on my HHH hoodie, and bring Hipacho before going down to the Commentator Table.

The techies play my song as I walk down the ramp slapping people's hands and going around the ring.

Cole: Well it looks like Allie and her stuffed doll are coming to do commentary with us.  
King: Yes, well I think she impressed me and everyone else in this arena Cole.  
I smiled at the two men as I grabbed the headset and sat in the extra chair next to King.  
King: Hello Ms. Allie!  
Aliie: Hi! Nice to be here*puts Hipacho on the table*  
Cole: Well I see that you brought your stuffed animal with you earlier and right now.  
Aliie: Yes, I have this I Hipacho and he is a stuffed monster*shows Hipacho to the camera*you can never be too young. isn't that right King?  
King: Well... Uhmm.  
I giggle as Orton's titatron comes onto the screen in front of me.

Commentator's POV

_**I hear voices in my head**__**  
**__**They council me**__**  
**__**They understand**__**  
**__**They talk to me**__**  
**_  
Voices starts playing as the WWE Champion Randy Orton makes his way to the ring with his partners Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes.  
Cole: Randy Orton has had a impressive reign as WWE Champion  
Allie: Oh my Gosh, stop sucking up Cole. Yes, he is a good champion but he cannot take all of the credit, Rhodes and DiBiase has helped him with that title reign.  
King: I have to agree with Allie on this Cole.  
Aliie: Thank you King!  
Cole: Yeah Yeah.  
Allie:*giggles*whatever.  
_**Time to play the Game**_  
Out next is Triple H comes out with the darkness and the colorful strobe lights and does his whole entrance with the water and glaring at Orton.  
Allie: Now this Cole is a true champion. Triple H is a 13x world champion. correct me if I'm wrong.  
King: No, you are most certainly correct; I see that you're a big fan of the Game  
Allie: I sure am I think without him I wouldn't have wrestled tonight, or have been at this show. what he does amazes me. See I have his hoodie on right now!  
Cole: Yes, the Cerebral Assasian's career has been an impressive one.  
King: Yes, it has.

_**ALPHA DOG!**__**  
**_  
Cena comes out and hypes the crowd by throwing up his word life sign and throwing his clothes to the audience.  
Cole: Allie, what do have to say about John Cena?  
Allie: I say that he knows how to hype up the crowd and keep the show rolling in an upbeat level. Don't get me wrong the show's great. But now it seems like Raw is not the same without Johns loud personality and never back down persona he has.  
King: Those are somewhat strong words about .  
Allie: Yeah, but COME ON, what teenage girl doesn't want to see John take off his shirt and throw it to the crowd, like come on!  
Cole:*chuckles*You must really like that part.  
Allie: OH YES! I actually caught one of his shirts back from 2006 actually.

John smiles over at me, I guess because of the shirt story.

Cena and Cody start it off. Cena gets fired up early and hits the big bulldog. He goes to the corner and tags in Triple H.

Cole: Impressive bulldog by John Cena.

Triple H hits Cody with a long suplex and drops a knee on him. Ted comes in but Triple H tosses him to the floor and then clotheslines Cody to the floor. Orton comes in but Cena drops him and sends him to the floor. DiBiase and Rhodes come back in and Cena and Triple H clothesline them right back out.

Allie: What amazing teamwork Triple H and Cena has a powerful clothesline by the both of them to Rhodes and DiBiase.  
Cole: Yes and now to a commercial break.

Back from the break and Cena collides in mid air with Ted and both go down. Triple H and Cody are tagged in. Triple H unloads with rights and a high knee off the ropes. Triple H with the knee to the face on Cody. He decks Orton off the apron but turns around to a right from Cody. Ted is tagged in and Triple H fights them both off until they throw him to the floor. They distract the referee while Orton slams Triple H into the steps. Back in the ring now and Ted works over Triple H and tags in Orton.

King: Orton's in from the tag from DiBiase.

Orton works over Triple H and tags back in Cody. Cody with some shots and another tag into Orton. Orton does the same and tags Cody right back in. Cody with more shots and a tag to Ted. Ted distracts the ref while Orton and Cody stomp on Triple H, still in their corner. Ted with a kick to the head for a two count.

Allie: AWWW just a two count.. this is actually fun.  
Ted gives Allie a quick glare after tagging in Orton while Allie glares back at him not taking his crap.  
Orton comes back in and stomps away on Triple H before dropping a big knee drop. Cody comes back in and continues the assault on Triple H for a two count. Triple H finally fights out and tries for a tag to Cena but can't make it. The crowd starts chanting for Triple H as he tries to fight to his feet. Cody stops another tag attempt.  
Another tag by Triple H is stopped by Cody and he drops The Game with a DDT. Orton is tagged back in. Orton starts kicking at Triple H. Orton hits the mat and goes for an RKO but Triple H counters it. Triple H hits the spine buster and both are down. Cody and Cena are tagged in at the same time. Cena hits the shoulder blocks and big body drop. Cena decks Ted off the apron.

King: Oh No!  
Allie: YOU CAN'T SEE ME COLE!

Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Cody and goes for the 'Attitude Adjustment' until Ted runs in. Cena takes care of Ted and locks the STF on Cody. Ted comes back in and breaks the hold. Triple H takes Cody out to the floor and lays him out. Orton gets tagged in by Cody and goes for the punt kick. Cena moves out of the way and rolls Orton up for the pin fall and the win.

Cole: Impressive speed from the punt into a roll up by Cena. Let's see that again on replay.  
*_show replay*__**  
**_Allie: I see that Orton is shocked from the scene put on him.. now that's all Cena has to do to win the title Sunday!

Allie POV**  
**I take off the head set and clap as I see Triple H and John Cena shake hands and celebrate in the ring as Raw goes off air. I say thank you to King and Cole for letting me do commentary with them. I grab Hipacho and I start walking around the ring towards the ramp as Johns music cuts off and I hear his voice..

"Hey Allie." I hear him say. Hunter and I give him a confused look.

"Yes?" I say. "Get in here, Girl." He says while smiling.

"No! You had better ask me nicely." I say jokingly and smiling as I hear Hunter chuckle.

"Will you please get in the ring?" He asks politely.

"Okay!" I answer as I slide into the ring.

"Now I would like everyone to give this girl a round of applause. She got this guest host job on short notice and I think this was one of the best !" he says while I look shocked at him I look at Hunter and he shrugs and nods in agreement. I smile before I grab Cenas mic as I hear the crowd cheer for ME.

"THANK YOU! it was my job to make sure that this was the reason why RAW is the most dominant show. So apparently, I did a good job. so thank you everyone!" I say while I give Cena his mic back but not before hugging him first. Then I give Hunter a hug too. _'YAY! HUGS FOR EVVERYONE!'_ My theme plays while I get out of the ring and walk up the ramp. _'This is officially the best day of my life!'._


	10. MICKIE JAMES IS MY BABYSITTER! EAT IT!

_****__It's Chapter Eleven Guys! Did cha miss me?_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

Mickie's POV

After the show, I was talking to Kelly in the locker room with the rest of the Divas, when I heard a knock on the door. I looked around and seen that nobody else was going to get the door. I sigh then go answer the door. When I opened the door, I see a hot guy I have never seen before and a girl that would probably be his girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm Tyson, Allies older brother and this is my girlfriend Sam." the man said 'Typical' "Well I came back here to ask you a favor, Allie texted me telling that she hung out with you and the others, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes, we have she's very nice." I stated honestly. She was very nice and funny she's a person I could hang out with, no matter the age.

"And she also said she heard you guys talking about staying in the Doubletree Guest Suites Fort Shelby here in Downtown Detroit, right?" The girl named Sam said. 'Gosh, she knows a lot.'

"Yes, that too is correct..." I said to the young couple.

"Well we were staying at that hotel also, so we wanted to know if she could hang out with you while Sam and I both of us go out to dinner?" Tyson said politely.

"Sure, Vince probably wouldn't mind because she was a guest host tonight so sure." I said.

"Thank you so much, and I was nice talking to you we will tell Allie about this." Tyson explained thankfully.

"Yes, thanks again" Sam said before they walked off.

"Bye..."I said as I watched them walk off. Now I am watching a hyper 15 year old. It cannot be that hard right?

Allie's POV

I'm walking down the hall towards the Diva's locker room, I just got off the phone with Mr. McMahon and Tyson. I feel really happy and accomplished that I made Vince happy with the show tonight. Now that Tyson and Sam went to 'dinner', I am going to the hotel with Mickie. Who knew that if you stayed at a posh hotel, you would stay there with WWE Superstars. I get to the locker room and before I knock, I see Rhodes and DiBiase talking by a production crate. I decide to do the right thing and apologize about earlier. "Um.. Hey guys!" I say when I approach them but they choose to ignore me. "Hello?" I ask again. I tried to get their attention a couple more times until I decide to punch them in the gut. They doubled over and glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ted asked obviously angry.

"Maybe you learn to listen to me for trying to apologize for earlier. But you're just too cool for that shit right? You stupid bitches!" I say as I punch both of them in the head. I start to walk off when I hear them mumble.

"She has a good right hand." Cody said.

"Yeah, but she's a bitch," Ted answers back.

"Thank you very much." I yell to them as I knock on the door to the Diva's Locker room.

Mickie, Kelly, Gail, and I were riding in Mickie's rental on our way to the hotel. "So.. What were you guys going to do if I didn't come with you?" I asked randomly, but I did not really want to ruin anyone's plans so Tyson and Sam can do 'their stuff'.

"Well, we were going to go to this club named Pulse but.." Kelly trailed off.. I didn't want to ruin their night, but I didn't want to be bored too.

"I WANNA GO!" I screamed. I have been to 18+ clubs before with Tyson, minus my height some people would say I look 17 or I think is strange but it had its benefit.

"NO! You're too young.." Gail tried to explain to me.

"Okay.. If I didn't tell you guys how old I was how old would you think I was?" I asked them as we pulled up into the hotel parking lot. They thought for a moment as we walked in.

"17" "18" "18". They replied defeated.

"Thank you.. I have been to 18+ clubs with Tyson and Sam. So can I go? PLEASEEE MICKIE? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I asked Mickie, my 'guardian' for the evening.

"C'mon Mickie it's her birthday. PLEASE?" Kelly asked with me. Mickie stared at her in disbelief. Gail got out of the elevator on floor 10 apparently her floor as the rest of us continued our journey to 13th floor. Mickie sighed in defeat.

"FINE! You better be careful. This is only because it's your birthday." Mickie explained as we walked onto her floor. Kelly and I smiled at each other before we tackled Mickie.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Kelly and I screamed in her ear. We all giggled and walked into the room. "Oh shoot, I forgot my suitcase in Ty's car. Kelly, can you come with me to go get my bag?

"Sure. We'll be back Mickie, were getting Allie's bag." Kelly yelled to Mickie before she grabbed her keycard and we went to the parking lot. We got to Tyson's car when Kelly realized something. "WAIT! How are you going to get in? He probably has the keys." Kelly asked.

"He gave me the spare. We made 3 keys." I explained as I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. I grabbed my suitcase and we were on our way back to the room to get ready for the club. _'Partying with WWE Superstars? This has got to be the best birthday EVEERR!'_


	11. The Real Legacy

_****__It's Chapter Twelve Guys! Cheyaaaa!_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

**_I would like to thank Tinkerbaby180 and Kayla Smiley for being my only reviewers. I know that my grammer sucks and I just started. At least I have some kind of support._**

**_Now. On with the story!_**

"OMG Allie you look gorgeous!" Mickie complimented.

"Why thank you!" I replied.

"Well are we all ready?" Mickie asked.

"YEAHH!" Kelly and I said at the same time.

"Alright now w-"Mickie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Well there they are." Mickie said.

"Who?" I asked Kelly. Kelly shrugged as Mickie opened the door and I went back to strapping my shoes.

"Hey you guys, ready to go?" my head shot up when I heard that familiar voice of John Cena.

"Hi John!" Kelly shouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Kelly.

"Who's that?" I heard John ask, obviously talking about me.

"I'm Allie, who are you?" I said in my cutesy confused voice before smiling at a confused John.

"ALLIE?" John exclaimed shocked. The girls and I laughed.

"The one and only." I said standing up and hugging him.

"I mean, wow. You looked so cute and adorable, but now you look... HOT!" John said while I laugh.

"Well thank you, but no flirting, you're too old." I said smirking before putting my phone in my purse.

"Have I ever told you, you were mean?" John asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

"No, but there is a first time for everything." I said. John and I talked until it was time to pick up Evan, Gail, and Kofi up before we headed to Pulse.

On the way to the club, everyone was telling me how good I looked; "Thank You" was all I could say. I knew I looked good, but I didn't expect that many compliments. When we get to the club, I see Tony the guard at the door. Since the WWE was V.I.P., they went through right away but when I got to the door with them, he stopped me. "Whoa miss you can come in here." tony said obviously not recognizing me.

"Tony it's me." I said while the rest of the group besides Kelly went in.

"Me who?"

"Me Allie, I just wanted to try a new style tonight. Don't you recognize the flower?" Allie explained while saying our code.

"OH Allie! I didn't recognize you." He said. "I heard you guest hosted for Monday Night Raw, no wonder you're hanging out with the lovely Kelly Kelly." Tony complimented before letting us in.

"Oh my gosh, you really need to get laid." I said before running in before he chased and tickled me. When Kelly and me get inside the club we see our group by the bar getting drinks. "You guys already gettin' the party started. Huh?" I say as I seat on the stool.

"Hell yeah!" Mickie said while smiling. I smile back at her.

"Lisa!" I say to the bartender.

"Allie? You are looking good tonight! I heard you were raisin' hell at Monday Night Raw tonight." She said.

"Well yeah! I had to keep them in place tonight." I said while looking at them in their little posse dancing together.

"The Regular?" Lisa asked.

"Yeppers!"

"Well well well, if it isn't little Allie..." A voice from behind me said. _'OH Fuck...' _I turn around to see Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

"OMG! Its Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase 'Jr.' "I empathized Jr. "How ya doin guys?" I said as if I didn't do anything to them.

"Don't play stupid. We want an apology." Ted told me.

"Ohhh...now you want an apology. What about earlier when you just ignored my presence? Huh?" I asked because that was just unfair.

"Well you're not as important as we are." Cody tried to explain.

"Um... everyone is important in this world. And if you want an apology and my respect back, you need to apologize to me first." I said while taking a sip of my virgin Strawberry Daiquiri Lisa just handed me.

"Why should we apologize to you?" Ted asked as if he were King of the World.

"You apologize or ill I'll kick you're fake asses right now." I said as I put down my drink.

"Wait, c'mon you don't want to destroy this beautiful face do you?" Cody asked trying to turn his 'charm'.

"Oh your face is beautiful..." I began as he just smirked. "But! Some people's faces need to be rearranged sometimes." I said as I seen his smirk drop and I smiled back at him." So what's it gonna be boys?" I said as I started to undo my shoes.

"Sorry." I heard Cody and Ted mumble.

"What?"

"Were sorry okay!" Cody shouted. I smiled.

"Apology accepted." I said as started to put my shoes back on." That's all you had to say." I explained as I took another sip of my drink. Cody smiled and Ted smirked, I rolled my eyes at them. "Hug?" I suggested.

"OH.. I don't know..What do you think Codes?" Ted asked Cody teasing me.

"I don't know she DID punch us in the gut well..." Cody trailed off. I smiled and then pouted and put on my big now orange puppy dog eyes.

"Please? I said sorry." I said. They had a thinking face on. Cody stretched out his arms and I jumped into them.

"Gosh your small, I can carry you like a kid." Cody said as he put me down and I jumped in Teds arms.

"Yeah, you're right." Ted said while throwing me in the air. I squealed as he caught me.

"Put me down!" I said. Ted put me down then they said they had to leave around 2am. We exchanged numbers and I left and danced with Kofi and Mickie. Then we had to leave three because I had to drive. Everyone was buzzed and I was not trying to get killed with one of them driving.

Cody P.O.V.  
Ted and I were on our way back to the hotel and we were talking. _'Allie looks very familiar.'_ is all I thought on the way there. "Hey Ted, do you think Allie looks like someone familiar." I asked as we walked into the hotel." She does look familiar to me." Ted said.

"Yeah, I thought that to. Who do you think?" I asked in curiosity.

"She almost looks like she looked like...Randy Orton?" Ted said as we walked into the elevator. _'Allie and Randy?'_


	12. Goodbye Forever Or is it? I think not!

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

**_I would like to thank Tinkerbaby180 and Kayla Smiley for being my only reviewers. I know that my grammer sucks and I just started. At least I have some kind of support._**

**_BECAUSE DAYS COME AND GO__  
__BUT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU ARE FOREVER__  
__BECAUSE DAYS COME AND.._**_**  
**_

_'UGHH!' _My beautiful phone rings waking Mickie and me up.

"SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!" Mickie yelled before laying back down. I look at the clock before answering'7:56' '_What the Hell?'_I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" the voice on the other line screamed in my now half deaf ear.

"Bailey..How many times have I told you to NOT call before 10:00 and scream."I explained to my other bestie Bailey.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it! YOU WERE THE GUEST HOST LAST NIGHT!" she yelled once again smiled to myself as I thought of all of the events that happened the night before; the show, the apology, the match, commentary, the club, it was the best birthday ever!

"Yeah..Are me you and Mimi(Maureen) still hangin' today?" I asked.

"Well YEAH! Of course! You have to tell me what happened last night." She answered with much enthusiasm. Gosh. Sometimes she's more hyper than I am.

"Okay but let me sleep okay I text you when I wake back up okay?"

"Okay..I'm gonna go to bed too..Love ya doll!" She said..

"Love you too!" I said as I stifled a yawn. I hung up my phone and went back to bed for another couple of hours.

"OOF!" I grunt when I'm waken up by a hyper Mickie jumping on me.

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" she yelled.

"OKAY OKAY!" I said laughing. When I sat up and seen that Mickie was frowning that made me frown."What's wrong?"

"Were leaving today.."She said sadly.

"I know..But we'll still talk though."I said trying to lighten up the mood."Yeah, but you gotta be on the road with us Bam." Mickie said using one of my many nicknames.

"Well come on, lets go get breakfast with everyone before you guys go to the airport. Kay?" I considered.

"Okay!" She said while grabbing her phone probably telling everyone to join in our room so we could go. I go to the bathroom, a shower, and all that jazz.

I come out of the bathroom with Hollister short shorts, a bright blue 'Chillin' like a Ninjguin' shirt, my North Carolina Tar Heels hat twisted a little to the right, and my bright blue flip-flops.

Mickie and I go downstairs to meet up with Cena, Kelly, Evan, Kofi, Gail, MVP, Mark Henry, and Hunter. I look towards the lounge area in the lobby to see Ted and Cody sitting with Randy Orton. Cody looks over and smiles at me. He gets Ted's attention while Randy was on the phone Ted looks and smirks at me. I stick my tongue out at them. I walk to the group after my little stare-off with Legacy. "Hello Earthlings!" I say.."You're so weird."John said. "I know, that's why you love me." I say with a smirk. Everyone laughs as we walk out of hotel and go into our separate rental cars. Well I rode with Mickie, but you get it right? We all go to breakfast we hung out and I took many pictures to remember the moments. I had fun! They dropped me off at the hotel and left to go to their next city. I sighed and went to Tyson's hotel room to see that Sam was gone. We went home and I went to the mall with Bailey and Maureen. _'YEAH SHOPPING!' W_hen I got home, I saw that I had gotten a text from Cena, Mickie, Kelly, and surprisingly Cody saying that they miss me and they made it to the next city. It was very touching and surprising to see that they missed me after only one night.

**6 days later.**

I walk into the house drinking my iced mocha after hanging out with my friends at Starbucks to see Tyson on the phone.

"Oh here she is Sir, hold on." Tyson says into the house phone while shoving it to me.

"Hello?" I say while glancing at a smiling and excited Tyson.

"Hi Allie, this is Mr. McMahon."


	13. I GOT A JOB! ITS A DREAM COME TRUE!

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

**_I would like to thank Tinkerbaby180 and Kayla Smiley for being my only reviewers. I know that my grammer sucks and I just started. At least I have some kind of support._**

"Hi Mr. McMahon, what's up?" I reply.

"As you know, I've watched Monday Night Raw last week including your match." He explained.

"Am I in trouble for that?" I asked worried. I didn't want to get in trouble with the Owner of the Biggest Wrestling Company in the World.

"Not at all, I was actually impressed with your actions during that match." He said complimenting me.

"Thank You sir!" I said accepting the compliment.

"So over the past week, I have researched your wrestling skills and asked the wrestlers around the company about your actions." He explained. Oh boy, I hope it wasn't anything bad.

"Don't worry it wasn't anything bad from anyone I asked, except Randy Orton." He said almost instantly. I sighed in relief.

"Figures." I said then I hear him chuckle over the phone."Not trying to be rude, but is this going somewhere?" I asked Vince.

"Now back onto the subject. I found out that you have been training and the top student in general at the Michigan Institute of Wrestling and Martial Arts for about 10 years am I correct?" He asked. _'How'd he find that out?'_.

"Yes that's correct" I smirked at myself for that accomplishment.

"Well how would you like a job in the WWE as a WWE diva?" Vince offered. I mouth hung opened and I dropped the phone and screamed! _'THIS IS HUGE!' _"Allie?" I heard Vince say over the phone.

"Hold on Mr. McMahon!" I yell over the phone, I hear him chuckle."Can I?" I mouthed to Tyson. He nodded and smiled which made me smile even bigger. "Yes Mr. McMahon, I accept your offer." I say more relaxed and in a semi-professional voice.

"Good, I'll have a ticket for you and your brother to come to WWE Headquarters to look over the contract."

"Okay thank you Mr. McMahon!" I say trying to calm myself down.

"Okay I'll see you Thursday. Good-Bye."

"Bye!" I hang up, scream, and hug Tyson. _'I'm finally accomplishing my dream!'_


	14. Don't Mess With Me

_****__Chapter 15! I've made it so far. I would like to thank MaMa Skittles for giving me another review. Thanks for all the loveeeee!_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I walk out of Vincent Kennedy McMahon's office on Thursday July 23, 2009 at 1:23 pm. as a WWE Diva. I don't debut until August 10th, I can't tell anybody in the company about my debut and I'm not going to. I am making history that night by being the youngest WWE Diva in history. I plan on kicking ass and taking names from ANYONE who comes my way. Male or female, I will kick your ass.

I walk backstage at the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on August 10th, 2009. The guest host of the night Sgt. Slaughter escorts me to my one-time only personal locker room to get ready. There's nothin' for me to do, I can't talk to my friends I haven't seen in almost 4 weeks because they don't know that I'm here. HOWEVER, I CAN TEXT THEM! WOO HOO! I decide to text John..

_-!Bam Bam(Name on his phone I made!):Johnny!__  
__-Johnny Boy-(On my phone I made!): Yes Allie?__  
__-!Bam Bam: iHeart U!__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Lol. iHeart u 2 :)__  
__-!Bam Bam: So whats up?__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Nothin really. About to go to the arena. U?__  
__-!Bam Bam: Nuhiin really..boreddd__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Im sorry..__  
__-!Bam Bam: ITS OKAY JOHNNY BOY!__  
__-Johnny Boy-: OKAY BAM!__  
__-!Bam Bam: So hows life in the WWE?__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Nothing much. But theres a new diva though..__  
_

I smile. Gosh, John is so clueless it's really funny.

_-!Bam Bam: Oh really?__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Yup! she suppose to debut tonite.__  
__-!Bam Bam: Bet shes not as kick ass as me!__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Idk. We know thats shes been associated with the WWE in the past and she keeps playing giggles and saying 'Im coming back' and all its pretty weird..__  
__-!Bam Bam: LIKE ME?__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Idk but it's pretty close..__  
__-!Bam Bam: ooOoo__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Lol. I know!__  
__-!Bam Bam: Hehehe:)) Johnny's funny!__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Yeah..well I g2g to the arena ill text u after the show..kay?__  
__-!Bam Bam: Oo-tay! bye Johnny Boy!__  
__-Johnny Boy-: Bye Bam.__  
_  
I look at the time on my phone, '4:13'.I was a little tired so I decide to sleep..I set an alarm on my phone for 8:00 and go to sleep and dream about what going to happen in my life on the road with the WWE..WOO

I wake up to my alarm playing Whine Up by Kat De Luna. I go and take my shower and go my hair and makeup and by the time I am done, it is 8:58. The show was about to start. I walked out of the bathroom with a light blue shirt that said, 'Monsters Make Better Boyfriends' shirt with a little yellow monster holding big red heart, yellow short shorts, a yellow and white Detroit Tigers flat bill hat twisted a little to the right, yellow flip-flops and nerd glasses. I take one last look at myself in the mirror before I make my way towards the Gorilla.

During the commercial break, and after Hunter's first promo with Shawn in San Antonio, I pick up Hipacho when I was called to the gorilla pit to do my promo. After Calgary Kid aka. The Miz came behind the curtain he looked at me with a confused look but a told him to be quiet until after my promo then he smiled at me and went to his locker room. Then my recorded giggle came into play and my recording of my voice saying 'IM BACKKK!' the lights turn off and strobe lights are flashing everywhere but the titatron is turned off until a certain point.

_**You can talk all you want**__**  
**__**But my skin is really thick**__**  
**__**Im the leader of the crowd**__**  
**__**And my game is really slick**__**  
**__***The titatron turns on and it shows me lipping the words***__**  
**__**Im Unstoppable!**__**  
**_*Crowd goes crazy when they see me on the screen*

Kat De Luna's Unstoppable plays as I jump through the curtain with Hipacho and everyone goes crazy! Im taunting the crowd saying "I can't hear you!" I slide into the ring and pose on the turnbuckles.  
King: ALLIE'S BACK! ALLIE'S BACK!  
Cole: IT'S VERY SURPRISING TO SEE HER BACK ON RAW! HER AND HIPACHO!

I smile at King and Cole as I grab my mic and my music fades out. "IM BACKKK!" I say as the crowd screams."I know many people didn't expect me to come back, nonetheless get a job here as a WWE DIVA!" I pause for the crowd's reaction. "Well Hipacho and I are basically saying that Im not going to take shit from anyone in this business, no matter who you are or what you do, females or males! But I-" Im interrupted my Rosa Mendes' music playing and her strutting her way down the ramp she gets in the ring and before she has anything to say I talk first..I get the first and last word."Hi Rosa! Come back for more?" I say before the titatron plays our match from a few weeks ago. "Wasn't that night great?" I asked smiling at her in my cute adorable persona.

"Cut the crap twerp, I want you out of this ring and this business!" She says apparently angry.

"Too bad, Im not leaving!" I yelled up at her. She shoved me and I fell down. This is what I get for being off guard. "AH AH you hurt me." I said monotonic. I stand up but I don't jump at her."Rosa, don't get too cocky 'cause I can beat your ass again." I say as the crowd cheers as she just glares at me. "There's one thing you should know I have." I say as she looks at me confused. I open the compartment in Hipacho's back, I pull out brass knuckles on a gold chain, and Rosa's eyes widen.

"Yeah, you're scared now. So if I were you I would get out of this ring right now." I say as I put on the knuckles on my right hand without her noticing. "Or what?" She said trying to keep her cocky persona." This!" I drop the mic and thez press her and start punching her face until I break her nose. I get off her, stand up, and grab my mic." Rosa this is for you and everyone else, DON'T EFFIN' MESS WITH ME!" I yell into the mic, my music played, and I posed in the ring, grab Hipacho, and go backstage.


	15. I Shut Up The Viper

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I walk backstage and I see Cena standing there smiling at me. I kick off my flip-flops, run, and jump into his arms. He picks me up just as if I were a kid; apparently, I'm just that small. John looks at me, "I'm mad at you."

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"YOU DIDNT TELL ME IT WAS YOU!" he yelled surprisingly.

"Surprise!" I say as he hugs me one more time before putting me down. I turn around to see Mickie and Kelly running towards me.

"ALLIE!" The girls squeal.

"You're welcome." I turn around to see Mike Mizian standing there smirking.

"...MIKEY!" I yell all of a sudden. I run and jump into his arms too. "Thank you for not telling."

"No problem." He said turning me around in the air. "But now you look like a geek." He said referring glasses.

"Whatever, you jerk." I said.

"ALLIE BABY!" I heard a voice behind me.

"Bourney-worney!" I yell running to Evan. I jump into his arms and he catches me.

"HEY! Where's Kofi?" I asked not seeing my Boom Boom Pow anywhere.

"He left right after his match." Cena told me.

"Oh..." I felt disappointed I really wanted to see him.

"Bam, we're going back to the hotel after the show, you can surprise him because he's probably asleep in our room anyways." Evan told me.

"OKAY! I'm gonna go see some other peoples. And Cena, tell Mr. Cockshit I said hi!" I said while grabbing my shoes and walking off.

"He really doesn't like you Alls!" Cena yell to me. I pause for a moment.

"For setting him straight? Well he can Kiss My Ass!" I said while shaking my butt on the three syllables before walking towards the Legacy Locker room.

Once I made to the Legacy Locker room, I knocked on the door and Cody answers. "Allie!"

"Cody!" I say before jumping into his arms.

He then carries me into the room before saying, "I only seen the part where you broke Rosa nose but you did great!" He complimented.

"Thank you Code-man!" I said he puts down. "TEDDY!" I yell at a Ted DiBiase Jr. watching Randy Orton walk up the ramp on the television screen.

He looks over at me and stands up. I run into his arms and hug him. "You did great tonight! I actually watched the whole thing." He said while glancing at Cody then sit back down with Cody next to him

"Now now, there's no need to compete. I was awesome out there anyways," I say cockily. I plopped onto Ted's lap, him and Cody laugh. "Ted, I'm sitting right here okay?" I say.

"Okay Allie." He says before watching Hunter try to convince Shawn to come back. I laugh at the big fire that happened on the grill, before Randy Orton walks into the locker room.

"What is this?" Randy asked obviously talking about me.

"First of all I'm a person, not a thing. Secondly I'm Allie, I was gonna say nice to meet you but that would be lying right?" I said smart alecy.

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm came here to see my friends. Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be in a match, Mr. WWE Champion?" I asked to the man who ran away from the Big Show.

"The match is over." He said glaring at me with his blue-ish gray eyes.

"Really? Damn that was quick, who won?" I said glaring at him with my icy blue-ish gray eyes. _'That's weird; he has the same eye color as me. I never noticed.' _

"Why?" He asked.

"You should've seen the match." He said smart alecy.

"But I didn't. I didn't have time to see you run away from your match against the Big Show and prove to everyone why you're the most cowardly world champion in this business." I said full of venom then Ted 'cleared his throat' after my statement towards their mentor. I could tell he had nothing else to say so he looked at me with a look full of hatred and venom. There's a lot of venom in the room. Hahaaaaa. Oh well, I didn't care I shut the Viper up. "Well I must leave you three SEXY bodies; I gotta go get ready to go back to the hotel." I say while getting off Ted's lap, and smirking at Randy who kept glaring at me.

"Thanks for feeding our egos, Allie. I really appreciate it," Teddy said as I smiled at him.

"No problem. I'll see you guys at the hotel and we will hang out on the plane. And I will see you tonight!" I said while grabbing my hat and looking at a smirking Ted, a smiling Cody, and a glaring Randy Orton before I leave. After the show me, John, Mickie, Kelly, Evan, Montel Vontavious Porter, and Mark Henry all go to the hotel together. I smiled at the way my life was going to be like. _'Step 1 of my dreams completed.'_


	16. You Make Me Smile

**__****_Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._**

**"You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile"  
**

I was singing Uncle Krackers Smile while walking into the hotel doors with my groupie! A huge force suddenly picked me up.

"Come on Little Bit, you're walking slow." The strong humongous voice of Mark Henry interrupted one of my favorite songs.

"You guys are still coming to my room right?" I asked the guys.

"Yeahh." Everybody responded a little scared as they seen kicking and punching for Mark to put me down. He grunted in pain a couple times before putting me down when we got to the my hotel room door.

"Bye guys!" Mickie and I say before walking into our room. Mickie decided to make the drinks while I took a shower.

"MICKIE MAKE ME A STRAWBERRY DAQUARI PLEASE AND THANK YOU!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay!" She yelled back as i felt the warm water on my body.

I walk out of the bathroom with my Jeff Hardy 'Immune to Fear' shirt, my Triple H Boxers, and a gray and black DC Shoes flat bill hat. I got bored so I started jumping on my bed.

"Hey Mickie where is everyone?" I asked hyperly.

"I don't know, here. " She said handing me my drink from the counter.

"Hold on." I say as I jump high enough to do a pike basket toss and land on my butt on the bed.

"You're a cheerleader?" Mickie asked me as she went back to making drinks for everyone else.

"Yeppers! I'll show you pictures when everyone gets here." I say before grabbing my drink off the end table next to the bed. I go to the lounge area of our suite so I can go on my favorite chair. When I get there, I sit criss-cross applesauce on it.

Once I get comfortable, there's a knock on the door. "Hey Allie, could you get the door?" Mickie asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said while still watching America's Best Dance Crew. After two minutes of knocking,

"ALLIE!" Mickie yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled back very annoyed.

"I asked you to get the door."

"No, you asked me if I could get the door and I said yes because I can answer a door. I didn't expect you to think that I would really get it." I said smirking.

"Whatever." She said before going to answer the door.

"Haterrr..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You were suppose too!" I said while taking another sip of my drink while I watched Rhythm City do "Jai Ho" in the Bollywood challenge.

"JAI HO!" I heard Kelly and Evan yell.

"JAI HO!" I yell back and jump into Evan's arms.

"Hey Allie Baby!" Evan said.

"Hey Bourney-Worney!" I answered back. "Hey is Kofi still sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, you want to go wake him up?" Evan asked excited.

"Well Duh!" I said while grabbing my room key. "Hey guys were out." I say.

"DUCESS!" Evan and I say with the peace sign before leaving.

"YAYY!" I say before I round-off back handspring all the way down the hall to the elevator.

"I didn't know you were a gymnast." Evan told me.

"I'm a cheerleader and a dancer, not a gymnast. I taught myself all that stuff." I say as we made our way to the 15th floor from the 17th.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!" I say. When we get to his door, he opens it and moves to the side so I can get in. When I walk through the door, I see Kofi sleeping on his bed. _'Aww. He looks so peaceful. Not for long.' _I thought to myself. I run to the bed and jump on him without warning.

"AAHHHHH!"

"BOOM BOOM POW!" I screamed. Kofi stopped screaming.

".. Allie?"

"Yeppers!" I said grinning at a shocked Kofi. He then pulls me into a hug.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He asks. I get a little disappointed.

"You really didn't watch the show?" I asked shocked and disappointed.

"No, what happened?"

"I debuted, I'm a WWE DIVA DUDE!" I scream easing the tension.

"That's great Little Bit!"

"Well come on dude! It's a par-tay in my room! Mickie's poppin' bottles and we chillin' yo!" I said he laughs and takes a quick shower. All three of us make our way back upstairs to my room. _'Only God knows whats gonna happen now.'_


	17. The Punjabi Playboy & The Shaman of Sexy

_**Chapter 18. Chapter 20 is coming up!**_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

_**Thursday Night**_  
"Allie what are you doing?" Mickie asked me as she watched me pack frantically.

"OMG! I FORGOT I HAD TO GO TO SMACKDOWN TOMORROW! A CAB IS PICKING ME UP IN A HALF AN HOUR!" I said as I finished packing the rest of my shoes. When I finish, I lay on the bed. "They want me on RAW but they wanna see how I'll do on SmackDown so I can have a storyline there just in case I get moved."

"Well that sucks. You can't be on SmackDown."

"I don't know, it seems pretty fun over there. But I like messing with you guys."

"Yeahhh..." Mickie sighs.

My phone rings giving me a signal to go downstairs. "Well I gotta go; I'll call you later Mickie! I love you!" I say as I hugged her.

"I love you too Bam now go!" She said as she pushed me through the door. I run downstairs and when I get down there the cab pulled up outside the lobby door. As I get into the taxi, I think about everything that might happen there. It's time for me to raise hell down there.

I leave my hotel room with my pink Rock, Paper, Scissors 'Fail' shirt, black short shorts, black Chuck Taylors, a diamond heart belly ring, and a gray and black design Detroit Tigers flat bill. My hair is in two pigtails and I have a diamond gem shaped necklace on. (Check Profile, 1st link of Allie for the hair, makeup, and necklace detail.) My limo was waiting downstairs for me. I squeeze Hipacho before hopping into the vehicle. On the way to the arena, I think about all of the new people I could meet. I smile to myself. My Goodness! I am so excited!

Its 6:00 pm on Friday night and everyone is goin' crazy, but it's not as frantic as RAW. One person made me drop Hipacho and I almost killed them. I finally made it to the Diva's Locker room. I knock on the door, but nobody answered. I walked in and the whole place was empty. I sat my duffle bag down onto a bench before I made my way to Teddy Long's Office. When I got there, I knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear Teddy say. I walk in and not only do I see Long but Mr. McMahon as well. _'I hope they didn't make the decision yet.'_

"Hello kind fellows." I say before both of them chuckle. "Take a seat Ms. Kellison" Mr. McMahon commanded. "Well as you may know you are here to see if you would fit in a storyline here if we decide to have you as a SmackDown diva." Mr. McMahon explained. I nodded in response.

"So that means that you can participate in any event that happens tonight." Long finished. That last statement surprised me.

"So that means I can mess with any match or promo? No matter who?" I ask for reassurance.

"Yes, that's what it means, Allison." Mr. McMahon reassured. After that, the evil little wheels turned in my head.

"Thank you so much, now it's time for me to raise hell in the Blue and Silver Territory." I say as I see Long and McMahon smiling at my sudden excitement. I walk out the door then I hear talking almost instantly.

"You weren't kidding; she really does look like him up close." I heard Teddy say.

"I know, I just might confront the two of them after I do some more research." McMahon said.

"I wonder why there talking about who I look like." I mumble to myself as I walked off to go wander. "OOF!" I grunted. I thought I ran into one of the walls of the arena. I pick up Hipacho and I look up and see The 7 foot 3 inches, 420 pound, Punjabi Playboy, The Great Khali. My eyes widen, as I had to look all the way up to see his face. I stop and smile. "Hi!" I say. Then Khali speaks gibberish to me. I look at Ranjin Singh with a confused look and he smiles.

"The Great Khali says; it's nice to meet you."

"Tell him it's nice to meet him too." I say and smile. Then Khali surprises me by picking me up with one arm. "Thank you, tell him I'll see you two later okay?" I say before walking away. Then I walk into another person. "OH COME ON! THIS IS LIKE RAW AGAIN!" I yell.

"But the difference is that we look better." A voice in front of me states. I look up to see the Guru of Greatness, Shaman of Sexy, and The Friday Night Delight: John Morrison. I get googlely eyed.

"You're prettyyyyy." I spit out dreamily.

"Thank you, you're Allie right?" Morrison asked with a smile.

"Yep!" I answer while standing up.

"I seen you on RAW Monday and 2 weeks ago, you have potential." He complimented.

"Thank you." I say.

"What are you doing on SmackDown?" He asked.

"Well, McMahon doesn't know what show he wants to put me on, so he's letting me be here tonight to see if I could fit in a storyline." I explained.

"That's nice." He said.

"I know, well I have to go. Good luck with your match against the Straightedge Monkey." I said.

Morrison laughed. "Thanks." He said.

"Welcome" I say before I walk off.


	18. Giving CM Punk a Lecture is So Fun!

_**ONE More Chapiiter!**_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I was walking by the gorilla with Hipacho when I seen CM Punk. I looked and he was glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him _'Drama Queen.'. _When I heard Killswitch Engage, I decided to stick around. I start to hear him brag about him winning money in the bank 2 times in a row and, how's he's gonna win Sunday, and straightedge BLAH BLAH BLAH! I get so tired of his talking. "Play my music," I tell the sound techie.

_**You can talk all you want**__**  
**__**But my skin is really thick**__**  
**__**I'm the leader of the crowd**__**  
**__**And my game is really slick**__**  
**__**I'm Unstoppable**__**  
**_

I hear the crowd cheering; they are so excited to see me! Awwww.

I come out with Hipacho when the beat comes in. I start pumping up the crowd while dancing and slapping people's hands.

JR: I wonder why RAW's new Diva Allie is here tonight and is interrupting CM Punk.  
Grisham: We have seen her debut Monday night by breaking Rosa Mendes' nose.  
JR: Well it looks like she has something to say to the Straightedge Superstar.

I smile at the commentators for saying all of those wonderful words about me. While in the ring, I grab a microphone from Justin Roberts I think that's his name. I miss Chimel! I walk up to Punk like I was going to do something. I looked up at him as he looked down at me. I made a moment of silence as my music turned off. I raised the microphone to my lips, "Hi Straightedge Monkey!" I say innocently as the crowd laughs and he gives me a colder glare. "Well aren't you gonna introduce me to the wonderful WWE Universe here at this SmackDown event? If you're wanna be a true champion, you gotta be a little nicer." I said as the crowd cheers.

"Why would I introduce someone who got a job here being a guest host? I mean you obviously didn't do anything work, or become straightedge like I have." Punk said cockily.

"Well technically, I kinda am straightedge." I corrected him while he looked shocked. "I'm only straightedge, because I follow the law. Also don't you DARE talk about every person in the arena having one too many shots, or had seen the pleasure in 5 packs of cigarettes because you don't know what happens in their lives. That's butting into people's personal business coming out here and accusing them. There are kids that are scared of what you say Punk. They are afraid they think their parents are evil monsters for the things they do that you don't." I yelled up at him. "Secondly, you really need to watch your mouth about Jeff Hardy." I say as the crowd screams and chants "Hardy!"

"Yes, go on and chant for your worthless little Jeff Hardy!" Punk screamed to the crowd. I punched him in the gut,

"DIDNT YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID?" I yell at him. "Although I have never met Jeff, other that a signing 2 years ago, I have the right to tell you really need to shut your mouth before you get your ass kicked by Jeff, Morrison, and/or me." I said as I opened Hipacho's compartment. I take out my knuckles before I hear Long's music hit. I turn around and smile but I keep my guard up so Punk doesn't attack me from behind. I go to sit on the turnbuckle by the steel steps close to the ramp. Long tells the Punk that his actions last week were "deplorable" whatever that means, and that Jeff Hardy had assured him that Jeff would not only compete at SummerSlam, but that the World Heavyweight Champion would be on SmackDown! I smile at that special statement; I would get to see the World Heavyweight Champion, Jeff Hardy. Punk responds by saying that Long is biased towards Jeff Hardy and that Jeff is Long's "poster boy".

"A poster boy?" I ask Punk in sarcasm.

"I'm not done with you yet." He told me.

"Bring it!" I said with my arms up taunting him. That's when Jeff's music hit, I smile up but then frown as I seen the champion limping down the ramp. I asked myself if I should help him but by the time, I came to my conclusion, he was already in the ring. Jeff talks about how he's gonna retain his title at SummerSlam. After that, Jeff limps out of the ring. Punk smirks and I get so disgusted, so when Punk wasn't looking I got off the turnbuckle and crouched down. When he turned around, I gave him A.J.'s Comet to shut him up.

"That'll teach you to listen to me." I say in the mic before I grab Hipacho and walk backstage. _'At least my storyline would be interesting if I stayed on here.'_


	19. Charismatic Enigma & Paparazzi Princess

_****__I did it! Aren't you excited?_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I walked through the curtain with a smirk in my face. _'Maybe after that he will shut his mouth. NAHH!' _I thought to myself. When I finally got of Gaga land, I looked up to see The World Heavyweight Champion, Jeff Hardy. I was shocked, I thought for sure he would have went home or to the hotel or something.

"Hey" He said to me.

I smiled, "Hi, I'm Allie" I said.

"I know I seen you Monday night, good way to break someone's nose on your first day." He said humorously and smiled.

I laughed at that statement, "Well you gotta do what you gotta do to survive in the business." I said.

"You've got that right. Well I really wanted to thank you for sticking up for me out there. Punk is really trying to turn everyone against me." He told me.

"Well no ones gonna listen to the Straightedge Asshole anyways, you have the fans outnumbered. And don't worry about it, I have some enemies already." I told him with a goofy grin.

"You're pretty cool; people are saying Vince is going too far with adding a teenager to the business." He warned me, and watched me frown.

"That just means that they're afraid of the competition. I am not backing down from any challenge, male, or female. I don't give a shit," I said with confidence.

"Well it's nice that you have the confidence."

"Thank you my kind fellow. Well I gotta go, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Jeff said holding out his hand. I gave him and his hand a funny look. He looked at my eyes, "WOAH! You have the same eyes as me! But they were blue in the ring. Do you have contacts?" He stated shocked.

"No, they just do that. What color are they now?" I say before closing my eyes for a moment then opening. "THEY'RE ORANGE!" He said astonished.

"You're not the only one with a rainbow reputation." I said to him.

"HEY! That's not cool."

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off in my cutesy voice.

"It's okay but I gotta go," He said holding his hand out once again. I looked him then pouted and gave him my best puppy dog eyes and held out my arms. He chuckled and gave me a hug the best he could.

"Adiós mi amor," I yelled to him as I walked away.

"What does that mean?" He yelled back.

"Figure it out!" I yelled as I turned the corner.

I walk into the Divas Locker room with a camera somewhat mysteriously following me, there just awesome spies. I walk into see Layla and Natalya talking in a corner. They looked at me funny then started whispering. I rolled my eyes, "Pare la actuación como tales chicas. {Stop acting like such girls.}". I said mumbled loud enough for them to hear as I put Hipacho down next to my bag.

"What did you say?" I heard Layla ask.

I rolled my eyes, "Who are you? Oh yeah, you were the stupid one in the ECW Expose. Now you're following McCool around, you are SO awesome. I wanna be just like you when I grow up." I said sarcastically while nodding my head.

"Listen here you squirt..." Layla trailed off as she seen my confused face.

"¿Mí no hablo la estupidez? {Me no speak stupidity?}" I said to her with a confused face as I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around and I see Melina standing right behind me.

"Layla I wouldn't be standing here looking stupid because you have a match with me, tonight." Melina stated as the crowd screamed.

"And shouldn't you be prepping your "Hart Dynasty" for their match, what kind of valet are you?" I said to a too quiet Natalya. The two divas walked away scoffing and pouting as the red light from the camera went off.

I turned to Melina, "Hi, I'm Allie".

"I know. You're the girl that Mickie was talking about. And you beat up that stupid bitch that follows Beth around." Melina told me.

"Well that's me!" I said while posing with my body tilted with my arms out and flexed, and my heel up.

Melina laughed, "She calls you Bam too, why's that?" Melina asked.

"Well my brother Tyson calls me that because I would always break things and yell 'BAM BAM!' really loud. And after I told Mickie that story she called me Bam ever since."

"Well now I know where you get breaking people's noses from." She said.

I laughed, "Wow, I'm really getting a reputation from that. I made history I guess."

"Yeah, well I gotta get ready for my match." Melina said.

"Okay, see you later." I said as I grabbed Hipacho and my phone.

I walked out of the room to go to catering. 'I wonder if they have that sparkling water again. That would be amazing!' I hear Killswitch Engage as I walk past the curtain. 'It's time already?' I wait for the match to start before I go towards the curtain I tell the techie not to play my music. I put my phone on vibrate and put it in my pocket. I walk through the curtain and the crowd screams. Punk and Morrison turn and look at me, I grin and wave my fingers at them. Morrison smirked and Punk rolled his eyes before they went on with the match. I sat down criss-cross applesauce on the stage with Hipacho in my lap. I watched as Morrison missed the Starship Pain and Punk hit the GTS and picked up the win. After having his hand raised in victory, he looked towards me to see me grinning widely and clapping like a very excited little kid.

"YAYYY! YAY! YYYAAAYY! YAY! YAY! YAYYYYY!" I screamed like a little kid. I got up and walked the curtain to let Punk do whatever he did in the ring. I walked down the stairs and when I was halfway down the hallway, Todd Grisham and a camera stopped me.

Todd: Hi, I'm Todd Grisham and I am here with New WWE Diva Allie. Allie, is there a reason why you are confronting CM Punk and interrupting his matches?  
Allie: No, not really. *shaking head*  
Todd: Is there a reason you are on SmackDown tonight?  
Allie: I just wanted to raise hell here, is that a problem?  
Todd: I believe not, well there have been rumors that you will not be able to survive in the WWE, is there a way to respond to that?  
Allie: Not really, if you have a problem with me, say it to my face. I may be 4'11 but I'm not afraid of you. If you want a match come see me, I do not care if you are a woman, cruiserweight, heavyweight, or whatever you may be. I never back down from a challenge. I'm here aren't I?

The crowd cheers before I walk off the camera. 'At least the fans are on my side.'


	20. Words from the Guru of Greatness

_**Chapter 21 hereee.**_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I walk down the hall with people staring at me. All of the daggers and confused stares and whispering were getting on my nerves. "IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME JUST FUCKING SAY IT!" I yelled, and then everyone shut up. I rolled my eyes then I heard whispering behind me I turned around and I saw two superstars and three sound techies whispering and glancing at me. "Go fuck a tree," I said before I left them shocked at what I said. I walked around the corner and I bump into John Morrison. "Move it Morrison, you're just like the rest of them. ¡MALDITA SEA! I should have listened to Jeff." I said shoving him out of the way.

He caught up to me and picked me up just like everyone else does. "I'm not like the rest of them, you little feisty one. You gotta believe me remember you have potential Little Bit." Morrison told me.

I sighed then looked at his smiling face, which made me smile. "I'm sorry MoMo." I said while he looked at me confused but that went away.

"It's okay Little Vixen."

"WOO another nickname. I'm on a roll!" I yelled in his ear.

"OUCH! LITTLE VIXEN!"

"I sowwy."

"It's okay."

"Am I that small?" I asked to the way everyone lifts and keeps me on their hip like a kid or a baby.

"Yeahhh?" He said as if I were stupid.

"Ojay!"

"Simpson!" We looked at each other and laughed.

"I like you MoMo."

"You too Little Vixen," He said while carrying me to the TV lounge place thingy everyone hung out at.

Everyone gave me and MoMo weird looks as we walked into the entrance.

"AGAIN! Go fuck a tree!" I yelled as MoMo put me down. Then everyone looked away as we sat down on an empty couch by the TV.

"I know this random, but how did your hat stay on after everything you did tonight?"

"How do your bedazzles stay on after your match that night?" I asked back with a smirk and he just glared at me and tickled my sides.

"STOP IT!" I yelled while kicking and he actually did. MoMo was staring at the screen looking at the Hart Dynasty hit Hart Attack on Jeff to get the pin. Just seconds after that, Punk with his stank ass comes down and attacks Jeffery. "COME ON!" I say as I grab MoMo's hand and we ran down to the Gorilla.

Of course, MoMo got there faster than I did with his long legs. Once I ran out there, MoMo was fighting off Punk. I slid into the ring and the crowd started cheering when I started beating on the Hart Dynasty and Natalya with my brass knuckles with MoMo as much as we could. Then both of us were hit with a steel chair in one swing, but I think MoMo got the bigger effect. I rolled out of the ring to gather up the rest of my stamina. I start getting up but from my eyes being closed, everything was a blur. My vision cleared I seen The One, and Only, Sensei of Mattitude, The man who 'Will Not Die', Matt Hardy beating the shit out of Punk. My eyes widened not knowing what will happen. I rolled back into and started beating on Natalya and MoMo on Tyson Kidd who were trying to stop Matt. We clotheslined them both out of the ring. I nodded towards MoMo before I went on the top turnbuckle. I watched MoMo do a suicide dive before I did a dragonrana to a now standing Natalya. I finally stood up and I went to go check on MoMo. We went into the ring I gave Jeff a hug first, and then Matt a hug even though we didn't officially meet yet. I gave MoMo a hug too for good effort after he gave Matt his handshake and Jeff his man-hug. We then looked up at the screen to see Long and Vince talking.

Long: Next Week, it is going to be CM Punk, teaming up with the Hart Dynasty and Natalya. To take on the team of John Morrison, Allie, and The Hardys in an inter-gender 8-man tag-team match.

I looked at my new teammates. _'This should be fun.'__  
_  
Vince: You're still on probation.

I crouched down, grabbed, and looked through the ropes. I say Punk and Natalya glaring at me. "¡TráigaLo! {Bring it!}" I said. As my teammates and I looked at our opponents for the next week. _'This should be REALLY fun.'_


	21. Talkin' with Jeffro, Sensei, and MoMo

_****__Chapiie 22, Aren't you happy? I got another review. EAT IT!_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

_**I don't know if Allie's eye condition is actually real, so yeah. Chip Ahoy Chewy Cookies are wonderful.**_

MoMo, Jeff, Matt, and I were walking backstage after the show went off the air and the dark matches started. Well I wasn't actually walking, I was riding on MoMo's back, but you get the point right? As we were walking, I heard whispering from the Hardy Boyz. "We really fooled them out there man."

"Yeah, we totally got'em when you helped me up man. Everyone was surprised." I heard the guys conversate.

"FREEZE!" I yelled then the guys came to a halt. "So you're tellin' me that all of that was planned out, and no one knew about it?" I asked astonished. I along with MoMo were anxious for an answer. "Well...no one told anything. You shouldn't be so nosy Red Eyes." Jeff answered with a smirk.

"Grrrr." I growled at him over MoMo's head.

"Red eyes?" Matt and Morrison asked at the same time as we started walking towards the locker rooms again.

"Well, I probably have red eyes with black or brown around my pupil if that's what Jeff's talking about." I said as Matt nodded. "Well when I was born, I injured my eyes and now I have something like central heterochromia, you know the one eye green one eye blue thing, but the difference is that instead of only having one combinations of two colors, my combination of colors change. Sometimes it will go to my natural eye color, a blue grayish color. Think of Randy Orton's eyes, I have same as his." I explained.

MATT'S POV  
_'So the rumors were true. She really does look like him up close.'__  
_  
JEFF'S POV  
_'Wow. I can't believe it, she looks like him and acts like he used to. Too bad, she doesn't notice it.__  
_  
JOHN'S POV  
_'I'm shocked. The girl he was talking about must have been her mother. But she has a 25-year-old brother? This is strange. I guess I will just have to sit back and watch._

ALLIE'S POV

"So what color are my eyes now?" I asked.

"Hey! There my color again!" Jeff said while MoMo put me down and looked at my eyes.

"She has a TINY bit a light brown though." Matt stated. When we got to the locker rooms, I realized I had not properly introduced myself to Matt yet.

"Hey Matt," I said.

"Yeah," Matt said.

"I realized that we didn't properly meet yet, I'm Allie Jenel Kellison, Allie, or Allie J for short." I said with a goofy grin.

He chuckled before responding. "Well Allie, I'm Matthew Moore Hardy and it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile. I smiled back and I jumped into his arms for a hug. He hugged me back and picked me up. "GOSH! YOURE LIGHT!" He said astounded.

"So I've been told." I said. He put me down as Ron Killings, or R-Truth, came up to us.

"Hey are you guys going to the club tonight."

"Yeah man" MoMo said so excited. "Good to have you back man." Ron said to Matt.

"Well I'm comin' man, got to catch up on how everyone's doin'." Matt accepted.

"I'm not gonna go this time man. I'm kind of sore maybe next time." Jeff said.

I was in my little world until Ron talked to me, "What about you? Are you coming?" He asked me.

"Oh, it's nice that you asked but, i gotta get up early for my flight. Thanks though." I rejected nicely. I went into the Diva's locker room to shower, and to my advantage, no one was in there.

I walked out of the shower with a blue and white striped tank with Rocko from 'Rocko's Modern Life' on it, Randy Orton 'RKO' sweatpants on with black cheer shorts under it, blue flip-flops, and my North Carolina Tar Heels flat bill hat on.

I put my other clothes in my duffel bag or my Ni-hao Kai Lan backpack if you want to be specific, and grabbed Hipacho. When I left the room, i saw Jeffery leaving the Guys' locker room.

"Hey Jeff!"

"What?"

I ran up to him and we started walking to the exit together.

"Since you're not going out you wanna hang at the hotel?"

"Sure, my room is 1465 meet me there once you put your stuff away."

"Okay. ¡Adiós mi amor!" I yelled to Jeff from my limo's sunroof.

"Bye Red eyes!" He yelled back as he got into his rental. _'Well tonight should be fun.'_


	22. Hangin' with Jeffero Pt1

_****__Chapter 23 for all you Jeff Hardy fanatics!_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I opened the door to my hotel room. My COLD, LONLEY, DARK hotel room. "I MISS MICKIE JAMES!" I yell before I put all of my bags down and called Jeffero. But he didn't answer. I grabbed my phone, money, keycard, and Hipacho before making my journey to room 1465. While walking down the hallway I heard moaning from Nick's room (a.k.a. Dolph Ziggler, b.k.a. Perfection -.-', c.k.a. Mr. Ziggles XD). I banged on the door, "HEY! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" I yelled before running to the elevator. _'God I hope that was Maria. Hahaaa.' __  
_  
I walked down the hallway, _'1473, 1471, 1467, ah ha! 1465'_. I knocked on the door, "Room Service" I said in my most posh vocal range.

"OH GOODIE!" I heard Jeff yell. I giggled a little, _'Oh yeah, he is lots of fun.' _

He opened the door, "A serving of Allie for fun and joy!" I said in a cheery voice.

"AHHHHHHHH! EWWWW THAT'S GROSS!" Jeff said before attempting to slam the door. However, with my fast, stealthy ninja skills, I rolled through the door before he shut it. "AHHHH!" Jeff screamed when he turned around.

"Did I scare you?" I asked in my sad cutesy voice with a tear falling from my right eye.

"NO! No No No, don't cry." He said picking me up trying to comfort me.

"Jeff, I'm not really crying." I said coming back from my 'sad' state.

"You tricked me." Jeff said in fake disappointment.

"Yes," I answered as he dropped me onto the bed.

"Jeff, where's all of that screaming coming from?" I heard a feminine voice call from the laptop next to me.

"Jeff, your laptop talked." I said in a confused voice.

"Allie this is a webcam." Jeff pointed out to the mini camera on the top of the screen.

"Oooo. Ahhhhhh." I cooed amused.

"And this is my girlfriend, Beth." Jeff turned the laptop around to show me a nice looking brunette smiling.

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked astonished. I never knew Jeff had a girlfriend.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He asked.

"WEELLLLLLLL because she beautiful and gorgeous," I started.

"Thank you" Beth said.

"WELCOME! And you're just Jeff!" I said jokingly before showing my toothy grin.

"You're so mean." Jeff said fake hurt and pushed me off the bed.

"I'm just kidding mi amor; I'm Allie by the way." I said pointing my attention to the laptop screen.

"I know I seen you on SmackDown earlier. Are you okay? I saw your interview." Beth asked concerned.

"I'm fine thank you. NOW! While you're talking to Beth Jeffero, I'll go order Chinese, and get the beverages and snacks from downstairs." I told Jeff.

"Okay," Jeff answered.

"Adiós mi Bonita {Bye Pretty}" I told Beth.

"Bye nice to meet you through technology." She said humorously. I giggled before picking up Hipacho making him give the screen a kiss for Beth.

She giggled. "Bye,"

I came back upstairs from the hotel shop with popcorn, 3 Monsters, 10 Red Bulls, and many varieties of soft drinks. I knocked on the door to Jeff room, he answered with a carton of Chinese noodles and chopsticks in his hand.

"Food's here!" Jeff told me.

"Oh thanks," I told him as I walked through the door. I put the drinks in the mini fridge but kept a Coke out for Jeff and a Sprite for me. I walked to Jeff's bed with the drinks and grabbed the carton with the Almond Boneless Chicken in it (Almonds on the side ^-^).

"Are you excited for next Friday?" Jeff asked trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, I'm just glad its inter-gender. If I could only fight Natalya in the match I would have disqualify us, no joke." I admitted.

"Why is that?" Jeff asked before slurping his last noodle and going to his Sweet and Sour.

"Because I can't stand seeing the Women's Division go downhill from what I grew up seeing. From what I've seen and been against I would rather fight guys for a challenge."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I bet you I could give you a spine buster with a 90 degree turn no joke." I said.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged.

"Yeah."

"Well put your teriyaki where your mouth is." Jeff said putting pillows and blankets on the floor for the protection of his back. Once all of that was ready, I surprised him with a 100-degree turn spine buster and slammed him to the ground. I smiled satisfied until I heard Jeff groan in pain. I looked at a near-by mirror and seen my hazel eyes turn tiger-colored right before my eyes _'Oh no.'_ Right then, Jeff tackled me to the ground and started tickling me. That went on for five more minutes until he got off me and went back to eating. I grabbed one can of Monster and Red Bull for each of us. When I got back to the bed, Jeff looked up at the beverages. "Oh Hell Yeah." Jeff said before he grabbed the Monster can from me. We both open our cans of the Monster energy drink.

"Cheers" I said before we crashed the cans together.

"Here Here" Jeff stated before we both chugged the delicious energy drink at 12:15 am.


	23. Hangin' with Jeffero Pt2

_****__Chapter 24 for all you Jeff Hardy fanatics!_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

12:16 am

"Jeffery, which one? Saw IV, Final Destination, or Carrie?" I asked holding up my DVD's. Jeff was in the kitchen popping the popcorn, he turned around with an 'are you serious? Isn't it obvious' look.

"Carrie." We say at the same time before doing our dedicated deeds.

"Jeff, do you consider me as a friend?" I asked curiously. Jeff was nicer to me than the other superstars in the WWE were, that I haven't befriended yet. All they did was push me around, I yelled at them but I didn't take action, I didn't want to get suspended my first week, right?

"Well DUHH silly goose." Jeff said while putting the popcorn bowl down and patting my head.

"Another question, do you think I'll make it in the WWE?" I asked. Obviously, no one else does, and I decided to ask the closest person to me on SmackDown, next to MoMo.

"Well I came into the WWE in my teen years, AND I'm still in it after 15 years so, YEAHHHHHHHHHH I think you'll do fine."

"But you had your brother with you, I'm by myself." I trailed off. I felt lonely talking to Jeff about this.

"No you're not, you, at least, have Me, Matt, and John." Jeff said trying to cheer me up.

"You're right. THANKS JEFFERY!" I said before getting up to get our Red Bulls.

"No problem."

12:22 am

"I'm boredddddd." Jeff said dramatically.

"Get over it." I say before throwing a kernel at him.

"Did you just throw a kernel at me?" Jeff asked in a 'Oh No You Didn't' voice.

"Yep!" I answered truthfully.

"Oh no, you didn't!" He said.

"Oh yes I Di-id." I said throwing another.

"Oh-No, IT'S WARRRRRRRRRR!" Jeff said hiding on the side of his bed throwing popcorn at me from his bowl and ditching the movie. I grabbed my bowl, went over to the side of Matt's bed, and started throwing popcorn back. Once, I threw one and Jeff ate it.

"HEY! That was for your nose, not your mouth!"

"SO WHAT SQUIRT?" Did I mention we downed two Red Bulls each?

1:15 am

Three Red Bulls each later, our war went on until all of the popcorn packets disappeared.

"I'm bored again." Jeff complained.

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! LET'S SING!" I suggested.

"YAY!" We screamed at the same time. I grabbed my phone and my plug and plugged it into the alarm clock in the room. I pushed Shuffle and Journey's Don't Stop Believin' came on.

**Bold-Jeff  
**_Italics-Allie__  
__**Bold Italics Underline-Both**_

Just a small town girl**  
**Livin' in a lonely world**  
**She took the midnight train**  
**Goin' anywhere

_Just a city boy__  
__Born and raised in South Detroit__  
__He took the midnight train__  
__Goin' anywhere__  
_  
A singer in a smokey room**  
**_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**_**  
**_For a smile they can share the night_  
_**It goes on and on and on and on**__**  
**_  
_Strangers waiting__**  
**__Up and down the boulevard__**  
**__Their shadows searching__**  
**__In the night__**  
**__Streetlights, people__**  
**__Livin' just to find emotion__**  
**__Hidin', somewhere in the night__**  
**_

_Workin' hard to get my fill__  
__Everybody wants a thrill__  
__Payin' anything to roll the dice__  
__**Just one more time**__  
__Some will win__  
__Some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues**  
****Oh, the movie never ends****  
**__**It goes on and on and on and on**_  
_**Strangers waiting**__**  
**__**Up and down the boulevard**__**  
**__**Their shadows searching**__**  
**__**In the night**__**  
**__**Streetlights, people**__**  
**__**Livin' just to find emotion**__**  
**__**Hidin', somewhere in the night **_

[Instrumental Interlude]

Jeff and I just start goin' crazy, jumping on the bed and dancing around everywhere.  
_**  
**__**Don't stop believin'**__**  
**__**Hold on to that feelin'**__**  
**__**Streetlights, people**__**  
**__**Don't stop believin'**__**  
**__**Hold on to that feelin'**__**  
**__**Streetlights, people**__**  
**_  
**2:30 am****  
**After going through my whole Pearl Jam and Kings of Leon Playlist we heard the door open in front room. We look at the door to see Matt come in with some random chick all over him.

"HEY! There will be no fucking in this area! If you two wanna go sex yourselves up, go to my room!" I yell at them before throwing my room key at them. They shrugged then made their way downstairs. "ROOM 1357!" I yelled down the hall. When I came back into the room, I saw Jeff was sleeping on the floor. I walked over to him to put a blanket on him but I tripped. Once I hit the floor, I was knocked out. _'Well my night was fun.'_


	24. Rejected

_****__Story of a Teenage Diva's 25th Anniversary. The ideas just keep coming to me._

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I walked down the halls of the Scottrade Center in . I was walking down the hall in plaid pajama pants, a spaghetti strap tank, flip flops, Hipacho in my hand as usual, and my backpack with everything in it on my back. I see Cody and Ted walking ahead of me, so I decide to run and jump on Ted's back because he was bigger and I was more confident he would catch me. Sorry Codes :/. Thankfully, Ted caught me he looked up and smiled at me, as did Cody.

"GOOD MORNING!" I yelled.

"Allie, its 3pm." Cody said looking up at me.

"Well I woke up late then I slept the whole plane ride. It's the morning to me." I pouted.

"So how is the little Ice Queen?" Ted asked as we walked farther down the halls.

"Ice Queen?" I asked.

"Yeah, after your little conflict with the SmackDown roster Friday, everyone started calling you the Ice Queen and word got around. Guess you didn't hear?" Cody explained.

"No I did not hear, and if I'm icy, I wanna be an Ice Vixen." I started. "Oh and don't remind me about Friday, it's like no one there believed in me. You guys believe in me right?" I asked the Legacy members but frowned when they put on doubtful looks." YOU GUYS DONT BELIEVE IN ME?"

"Well Allie, it was pretty hard for us, until Randy came along…" Ted trailed off.

"Oh okay, FINE!" I yelled before kicking Ted in the shin and running past them. "ALLIE WAIT!" I heard them both call out but I ignored them. My eyes were hurting, so I knew my eyes were changing colors. Someone's around here that I don't know. I didn't care, tears were stinging in my eyes as I ran to the most secret hiding place I thought of, an empty trashcan. I ran to the first trashcan I seen and ripped the head off and I see…a person?

"HEY! Get your own trashcan!" The girl yelled to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Taylor, who the hell are you?" Taylor asked.

"Great. No one believes in me or even knows me. Wonderful."

"No wait; you're Allie, the youngest person in WWE history?"

"Yeah, at least I have a fan." I sighed.

She giggled. "Jeff told me about you this morning. And I seen you on RAW and SmackDown last week." She told me. "Can you help me please?" She asked.

"Sure," I smiled at her and held out my hand. She accepted it and I pulled her out of the trashcan.

"How do you know Jeff? I don't think you're his girlfriend not from what I remember…" I trailed off thinking.

"OH NO! NO NO NO! I'm Matt and Jeff's little sister." She told me. My eyes went crazy for a minute too much information, not really. "Whoa, you're eyes just when from gray, to green, to brown, and back to gray. That was freaky!" Taylor said before we started walking down the hall towards the Diva's Locker room.

"Yeah, they do that it's kinda weird." I told her.

"I'm actually here to sign a contract and see how the show operates." Taylor told me.

"YAY! New buddy." I exclaimed. "Well Taylor, good luck on your signing but I have to go shower and get ready for tonight's show." I tell her.

"Bye!" She said. I hug her before grabbing my bag, putting Hipacho in a hiding spot, and taking a shower.

I walk out of the locker room with ring attire close to Kelly's but it was pink and the bikini top was a halter top and had straps crossing in the front. I had pink and black open-finger gloves and black wrestling boots. I walk down the hallway and put on my black brim knit hat twisted to the right.

I was stretching in the hallway before my match with Alicia Foxx. I just got finished watching Randy Orton's promo with Freddie Prinze Jr. and after Freddie made the main event for the night. For the past hours, everyone has been calling me 'Ice Queen', 'Ice Vixen', or just plain 'Bitch' but I had to focus on my match. While filming I turn my head to see the Viper making his way towards me. I stand up and walk over to him and the camera follows. "Hello Randy." I say politely. If I want to get what I want, I have to be nice.

"What do you want?" Randy said glaring down at me. My eyes started to hurt and I already knew they changed to their regular color.

"Well I know, you don't want to fight in the main event tonight and I know that you're gonna hold a grudge all the way until next week the next guest host." I said letting him think. "Well…" I started again, "I think that you should let off that anger next week against me!" I said cheerfully with a smirk. I felt that everybody around me excluding Orton was looking at me as if I were an idiot.

Orton just laughed and put on that evil smirk, "Me go against you? Next week? I don't think so. I would rather waste my time fighting someone else. Now if you will excuse me? Hn. Ice Queen." He said before walking past me to his locker room. Once the camera light went off everyone around me either laughed or looked at me astonished. The WWE Champion rejected me in a match invitation. He should have accepted and acted as if it were a warm-up match like I had thought he would have. Now I feel stupid, tears threaten to fall but they didn't. I started walking towards the gorilla position before my match. I took the brass knuckles out of Hipacho and put them around my neck. _'I really need to kick someone's ass.'_


	25. I Always Get What's Mine

_**You can talk all you want**__**  
**__**But my skin is really thick**__**  
**__**I'm the leader of the crowd**__**  
**__**And my game is really slick**__**  
**__**I'm Unstoppable**_

I walked down the ramp mad as hell; I was the fucking laughing stalk of the WWE locker room. I had Hipacho in my hand squeezing him trying to release tension but it wasn't working very well. I was pissed off, and you do not want to piss this little Latina off. I approached to the ring and slide in. I sat Hipacho down by the closest turnbuckle and took my knuckles off. I cracked my knuckles. I was totally ready for this bitch. She was smirking at me, studying me from across the ring. She thought she could beat me, truth is, she didn't stand a chance. I smirked back at Alicia. This is going to be excessively easy. Old ECW Divas were boring to me. I shrugged slightly and then the ref rang the bell.

Alicia and I locked up in the center of the ring and I let her think she could over-power me. She pushed me down onto one knee but then suddenly I became extremely strong. And she was the one down on a knee. I smirked down at her, and kneed her in the stomach once, twice. Then I threw her down onto the mat and mounted her.

I punched her repeatedly in the face, enjoying this slightly. The ref pulled me off and I sighed, pouting. I rolled my eyes before helping Alicia to her feet, using her bouncy and fucking annoying hair. I swear I almost lost my hand in it. I was distracted with how gross her hair was that she slapped me in my face. I raised my eyebrows at her in a 'oh fuck no, you did not just do that' way.

I slapped her, twice as hard, across her cheek. "Eat it," I muttered picking her up and suplexing her. This went on for a little while longer, with me obviously in control. Finally, I got bored and decided to finish it soon. She was standing in the middle of the ring, bent at the waist, hands on knees. Perfect. I ran and kneed her right in the face. She was prone on the mat and I thought, 'eh, what the heck.'

I hit a standing moonsault. Then pinned her, but I wasn't done. The bell ran after the three count but I got the ref out of the ring then grabbed my brass knuckles and slid them on my right hand. I jumped on her and smashed her face in. I didn't stop until I was sure I heard a crack. I got off her, but I wasn't done yet. I slid out of ring. I searched under the ring. I straightened holding up my weapon of choice, a kendo stick.

I smirked as I slipped back into the ring. Alicia was coming to. She stood, facing away from me. And when she turned, well, I hit her right in the side of the head with the kendo stick. Then her neck, side, knee, and leg. Followed by the other side. I slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair. I ddt-ed her onto the chair and that cracked her open.

Way too easy. I thought to myself. Way too easy. I smirked as I raised my hands over my head. I was getting a fair amount of boo's and cheer's but I didn't really care. I was just smiling, really smiling down at the ring, where the bloody, battered, and officially taken out Alicia Fox laid.

I got a microphone from the side of the ring. "ORTON! We will have our match! Just wait!" I screamed into the microphone before throwing it back to the timekeeper. My music played, I grabbed Hipacho and put my knuckles in the compartment in his back and walked up the ramp slapping some fans hands. Although, even after all that, I was still pissed off.

RANDY POV  
_'WHAT THE HELL? No diva's done that in a long time. Maybe that kid is determined...NO I need to focus on the WWE Championship.'__  
_  
ALLIE POV

People have been avoiding me since I walked past the curtain. I look to see John walking towards me, but I walked passed him.

"Allie!" He called out.

I stopped walking, "John, I am PISSED off at you and everyone else around here. Do you really think it was a good idea to come up on me?" I asked before snapping my head and glaring at him with my icy blue eyes.

He jumped before answering, "Umm...I don't know. I just wanted to know if you were alright." He answered concerned. Tears were now falling from my eyes.

"DOES IT SEEM LIKE I'M OKAY JOHN?" I screamed at him. "I'M THE FUCKING LAUGHING STALK OF THE WWE LOCKER ROOM! YOU HAVE IT ALL! YOURE THE FACE OF THE WWE, I'M THE FUCKING ROOKIE THAT CANT WRESTLE THE PEOPLE SHE WANTS TO!" I yelled letting all my anger out at him. I collapsed onto the floor and start crying. John picked me up, said comforting words, and carried me around backstage while I cried on his shoulder. My eyes were going crazy so I knew people were watching us, but I didn't really care. John was the only one who comforted me; he's like my best friend here. I calmed down a bit while John dropped me off at the Diva's Locker room. "Thank you John and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Bam. I'll see you later okay." John said before leaving. _'You sure will...'_

I walked into the Locker room to see no on there. Thank God, I get to take my shower in peace.

I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in dark denim skinny jeans with a raccoon tail on the back of it, a silver shirt with a silver rhinestone brass knuckle on it, a black jacket (open), and silver heels.

I look around to see all the divas scrambling out of my way, except Beth and Mickie. Mickie gave me a concerned look that I chose to ignore. I grabbed Hipacho and my phone and left the room. After a while of walking down the hallways, I seen Taylor walking out of Mr. McMahon's office with a bright smile on her face. I smiled and ran up to her. "How was the signing?" I asked brightly.

"FANTASTIC! I debut in 3 weeks!" Taylor screamed before hugging me. "Congratulations." I mumbled.

"Thank you, well I gotta go! Bye!" Taylor yelled excited before jumping off the walls, literally.

"Welcome..." I whispered. I walked towards the screen just before the main event started, and after I talked to the guest host. I ignored the glares and stares from the people around there. I just wanted to focus on the match.

Chris Jericho and Big Show's mixed-music plays as the Unified Tag-Team champions make their way to the ring for tonight's RAW main event. Randy Orton's music hits and the WWE champion makes his way to the ring. John Cena's music hits and now he's out. Our main event is underway! I spoke too soon. Some music hits and out comes Freddie Prinze Jr. with a microphone. He tells Orton he's going to take a page out of his book. This match is now a LumberJack match. He says he's hand-picked the LumberJacks and none of them like Orton very much. Out comes a bunch of baby face LumberJacks. We return from commercial and the match has already started as Big Show has Cena off his feet in a bear-hug. We see some replays of action during the commercial where both Orton and Jericho had been tossed to the outside. The LumberJacks jump all over both guys and throw them back in. Back to live action, Cena is fighting his way out of the bear-hug. Another replay during the break of Cena trying to tag Orton but Orton refusing the tag. Seems like a lot went down during the break in this match. Big Show still in control, moving around slowly as Cena tries to get back to his feet. Cena makes his comeback. Orton is on the apron with his back turned and Cena walks up to him, slaps him on the back, and brings him in the ring. I guess that was his tag. Big Show spears Orton out of the ring. Mark Henry lifts Orton over his head and throws him back in the ring. Big Show mauls Orton into the corner. Big Show with a big standing leg-drop move on Orton into a pin attempt. He only gets two. Big Show tags Jericho in, who quickly goes on the attack with Orton. Jericho with a sleeper hold on Orton. "Ask him! Ask him!" from Jericho. Orton with a jawbreaker on Jericho to escape the sleeper hold. Cena cheering for Orton to get to him to make the tag. Jericho grabs Orton and yanks him to his side of the ring. Jericho tags in Big Show, who drops a big leg drop on Orton. He pins him but only gets two. Big Show with a big nerve-hold on Orton in the center of the ring, Yokozuna style. Big Show with a suplex on Orton. Big Show tags back in Jericho, who stops Orton from getting to his corner for the tag again. Orton with a slam out of nowhere and both guys are down. Crowd actually popped for Orton's offense there. Cena encouraging Orton to get to the corner. Jericho quickly cuts him off and slaps a rear naked chin-lock on him. "Ask him! Ask him!" again from Jericho to the ref. Orton fighting his way out of it and the crowd gets behind him. Jericho cuts off his momentum, clotheslining him to the mat. Jericho misses the Lionsault. Orton finally gets to Cena and makes the tag. Cena comes in with the hot tag on fire, cleaning house of Jericho and Big Show. Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on Jericho and pins him for the three count and the victory.

Winners: John Cena & Randy Orton

Once John made the pin, I ran the curtain with a mike as fast as I could. I put on my brass knuckles while running without dropping Hipacho. I already knew Orton was going to run up the ramp so I decided to wait for him to get up there. 

After The Match:

Orton immediately hits Cena with an RKO as soon as the match ended. Orton leaves the ring and walks up the ramp. Jericho and Big Show now beating on Cena, who's still out. The LumberJacks try to come in for the save but Big Show and Jericho are clearing house of all of them. Cena fighting back. Cena gets Jericho out of the ring. Big shoulder-block to Big Show, which knocks him out of the ring as well. They walk up the ramp. Cena's music hits to end the show.

While Orton was watching Cena, I ran and speared his back. His back scrunched up and I started beating in his head with my right hand. I continued my assault until I made my point. I heard the crowd cheering, while Cena was looking at me wide-eyed but I ignored him. I grabbed the mic when I was sure Randy wouldn't get up. He was twitching; it was kinda funny. "Ohhh Randy. I talked to Freddie earlier, and he accepted my wishes." I started picking up the WWE Title and dusted it off. "We've got a match next week..." I trailed off when John looked at me hurt. "Not for the title John. However, it is no-disqualification. There's only one twist and EVERYONE listen closely, if ANYONE comes out there during our match...they're FIRED!" I yelled. "Oh and Orton, don't go easy on me, 'cause I won't do the same for you." I say before dropping the microphone and the title on Randy's head. I then turned on my heel and walked past the curtain.


	26. My Second Day on SmackDown!

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

It was the 522nd edition of WWE SmackDown in the Sprint Center in Kansas City, MO. I trained all day Tuesday and Wednesday, flew to Kansas City Thursday, and trained a little bit more then chilled. Now I was sitting in Jeff's locker room at 12 noon with my guitar. Jeff had to go to a meeting about something I had nothing to deal with. I had been singing a song I've been working on, and I didn't even hear the door open.

_**"Cause I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse**__**  
**__**You're way too old to be, puttin' me down like this**__**  
**__**and playing around like this**__**  
**__**I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse**__**  
**__**No, I could never be, stuck living life like this**__**  
**__**behind these four walls, cause I ain't a doll"**__**  
**_  
"Wow." I heard I looked up to see Jeff and Matt standing in the doorway just looking at me.

I smiled at them, "What?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing; you just have an amazing voice." Jeff said while Matt nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, I'm just blessed." I said cockily.

"What was that song?" Matt asked while the brothers both sat on each side of me on the couch.

"An original, it's called Dollhouse. I felt like everyone was pushing me around and telling me what to do, I just don't deal with that lightly." I explained.

"I see..." The brothers at the same time said ironically.

I observed the boys closely. "I still can't see the resemblance between you two." I said randomly.

They both laughed at me. "Well that was random Icy." Jeff said calling me by my newfound nickname.

I smirked, "Not to be mean, but up close I still don't see it." I said lying my head on Matt's shoulder and setting my guitar down on its stand. "Do you guys know where MoMo is?" I asked. I haven't seen him all day, and we had to train for tonight.

"I don't know; I haven't seen him." Jeff answered. I looked up at Matt and he just shrugged.

"We'll look for him later. Well I'm gonna go look for raspberry sparkling water. ¡Adiós mi Chicos! {Bye Boys!}.

"What did she say?" I heard Matt say and Jeff chuckle while I closed the door.

After I got my water and failed looking for MoMo, I made my way back to Jeff's Locker room. On the way there, I ran into Natalya.

"Hi Natalya, I wish you and the Hart Dynasty luck tonight, not too sure about Punk but you guys are a good stable and I'm glad I have the honor of fighting you three." I said. I really do like Natalya she was one of the best female wrestlers in this business.

She looked taken back, "You too." She said before smiling.

"Wow. You really are nice; I thought you would push me down or something." I said shocked.

"Hun, not everybody acts like their character out there, I only act like that because the Hart Dynasty is suppose to be a heel stable, we aren't really arrogant, cocky, but not arrogant. And besides, you are a talented kid, psycho, but talented." She told to me.

"Thank You. Well I gotta go; did you see Morrison around here?"

"You're welcome, and I actually seen him walking down that hall. I'll see you at the match okay kid?"

"Okay!" I said before going down the hallway Natalya pointed towards.

I walked down the hallway to see MoMo bump into Melina.

"Oh I'm sorry." They said at the same time, and then there was an awkward silence.

"So how are you Melina?" MoMo asked breaking the silence.

"Good. And yourself John?" Melina asked in return.

"Okay." MoMo answered. Then there was another awkward silence.

"Well I have to get ready; I'm accompanying Maria to the ring tonight."

"Okay, Bye." MoMo said.

"Bye." Melina replied before turning around and going down the hallway. _'Aw! That was so cute.' _I walked up to MoMo while he ran a hand through his hair.

"You still like her don't you?" I asked. I watched MoMo jumped.

"Hi, Allie." MoMo sighed. I jumped on his back before we made our way to Jeff's locker room.

"Hi, but you still didn't answer my question."

"How did you even know we actually dated? I thought you didn't butt into wrestlers' personal business back then." He asked confused.

"I didn't, until you just told me you two did." I said with a smirk.

"Damn it." I heard him mutter. I laughed.

"MoMo, it's okay. But do you still like her?" I asked once again.

After a couple moments, "I never stopped." Morrison admitted once we got to Jeff's door. He let me down and I hugged him.

"It's okay MoMo; well meet you at the gym, well train in there." I said before hugging him again and going inside.

I decided to get ready in the Hardy Boyz' locker room when they were not in there. I hurried up, took a shower, and got dressed right before the show. I got dressed in a White Plaid Halter Lace Corset Top Chain Button Pleated Skirt Outfit, with black, knee-high Converse Chuck Taylor wrestling boots, and a black and white design Detroit Tigers flat bill hat twisted a little to the right. The shirt was cut just enough to show my rhinestone heart belly ring.

Once I got out of the shower area, Matt and Jeff walked in with MoMo. I checked my phone; it was 7:58pm. Showtime!

"Allie whats that?" Jeff asked.

"What's what?" I asked.

"That." He said as he pointed to my left side. He was pointing to my tattoo of stars starting from the bottom of my stomach (left side) to the middle of my side. There are dermal anchors inside each star.

"It's my tattoos, with dermal anchors!" I exclaimed. The three men looked at it.

"Does it hurt?" MoMo asked poking at them.

"No." I shrugged. Jeff and I sat on the couch while Matt and MoMo sat on the floor as we watched the opening of SmackDown. We watched as Big Show, Jericho, and Dolph Ziggler won their match against Mysterio and Cryme Tyme.

"Wow. The Ziggler won something that someone else done. Surprise, surprise. Good job Ziggler." I said as I laid my head on Jeff's shoulder bored.

"Mr. Ziggles couldn't have won that match by himself; he had to win it somehow." MoMo said with a smile. "Haaaaaaaaaaa. Mr. Ziggles!" I giggled. Then Matt's exclusive interview came on. We listened when Matt said he did terrible things and that he was sorry.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" MoMo, Jeff, and I cooed at the same time.

"Shut up!" Matt said pouting.

"Aw Matty, my Sensei, I love you!" I said before hugging him.

"At least I still have a Mattitude follower." He said with a smirk. "Of course! That's your name on my phone, 'My Sensei!' Just to let you know."

"Thank you!" Matt said.

"You're Welcome." I answered back.


	27. Meeting Team LayCool and The Match

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I was walking down the hall for my interview with Josh Matthews when I seen the glow of the WWE Women's Championship belt.

"¡Ah Mi Cielos! ¡Su El Maestro y el Animal Favorito! {Oh My Gosh! It's The Teacher and the Pet!}. Layla looked over at me, and screamed and tried to tackle me. I dropped Hipacho, "LETS GO!" I yelled taunting her.

"LAYLA! Calm down! What did she even say?" Michelle yelled trying to calm Layla down.

I smirked at both of them, "She said, Oh My Gosh! It's The Teacher and the Pet!" Layla said 'mocking' me. Michelle glared at me.

"Apparently, you don't know me." Michelle started.

"No I don't." I said.

"I'm the Women's Champion." Michelle said cockily.

"GOOD JOB! Congratulations, do you want a cookie for that accomplishment?" I exclaimed while clapping my hands before picking Hipacho up.

"What is that?" Michelle asked disgusted.

"You really haven't seen me wrestle on RAW. This is Hipacho and these," I said while pulling out my brass knuckles. "Are my knuckies! You wanna mess with me now?" I asked dangling the knuckles by the chain. They shook their heads no. "Good! Cause I have an interview to do." I said before putting the brass knuckles around my neck and pushing pass them.

"You're such a cold bitch!" I heard Michelle say. I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"WRONG! I'm an Ice Vixen." I stated before walking towards the interview area place before Jeff's promo.

Josh: Hi, I'm Josh Matthews and I'm here with Allie.

The crowd cheers when I appear on the screen with Hipacho in my hand and I'm fiddling with my knuckles.

Josh: Allie, how do you feel about your tag-team match with the Hardys' and John Morrison against The Hart Dynasty and C.M. Punk?

I giggle at the question; didn't he see the show last week?

Allie: Well Todd, I actually feel great about this match. I mean its inter-gender; I can kick anyone's ass in this match without being disqualified.  
Josh: Allie, Monday on RAW you demolished Alicia Fox in your match, and attacked Randy Orton after his; can you explain your actions?  
Allie: Actually, I can. I was pissed off. First on SmackDown last week, Jeff Hardy actually warned me that people didn't care for me but I shook it off like an idiot. And after my interview with Todd, he said the same thing Jeff said and it made me angrier. All of that continued to Monday Night RAW. I thought of a way to prove a point. It was to ask the top dog, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton. When he turned me down, I was pissed off and I took off all of my anger on Alicia Fox, and I do apologize for that she never done anything to me.  
Josh: And Randy Orton?  
I seen my reflection in a nearby mirror and my eyes changed icy blue.

Allie: All I did was sent him a message, just like I'm going to do tonight with The Hardys' and John Morrison against The Hart Dynasty and the Straightedge Monkey.

After that, I smiled kissed my knuckles and walked off the interview area place.

It was time for the main event:

_**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, John Morrison, and Allie**__**  
**__**vs. **__**  
**__**C.M. Punk, Natalya and the Hart Dynasty**_But first they showed what happened last week, and when they showed Matt coming to the rescue, they played one of my favorite songs, Loaded. Jeff and I just started dancing randomly.

"Wow." I heard Tyson say.

"Wow yourself." I said smiling at him. The screeching guitar of the Hart Dynasty's entrance then came on.  
I didn't even notice that Punk made his to the ring. Then it was my turn:

_**You can talk all you want**__**  
**__**But my skin is really thick**__**  
**__**I'm the leader of the crowd**__**  
**__**And my game is really slick**__**  
**__**I'm Unstoppable**_

I run out Hipacho, hyping up the crowd jumping around lipping the words to my song and slapping people's hands. Then MoMo comes out with the movie star slow-mo thingy. It was actually kinda cute up close. He waited with me at the bottom of the ramp. Then Loaded came on. The Old Hardy Boyz promo came on and everything as the two brothers came out together. I looked towards MoMo, "Aw. They used Loaded." I said with a little pout and I used my finger and trailed it down my face starting at my eye imitating a tear. I can tell, even from his sunglasses that his eyes were laughing even if he wasn't showing it. But he did show a smile :). Once we all met up with each other at the bottom, I jumped on the apron, turned around, flipped backwards over the ropes, and landed in a center-split similar to Melina's style. I did a careful backwards somersault so I could get up and so no one could see my ass.

The match begins and it'll be John Morrison starting out against Tyson Kidd. Kidd quickly gets a waist lock and takes him down with a headlock takeover. Morrison gets to his feet and whips him off but gets shoulder blocked down. Kidd goes over and under Morrison and kicks him in the face. Kidd hits a spin kick to the midsection and goes into the ropes only to be dropped by a one-man flapjack. Morrison kips up and hits a break dance leg drop for a one count. Morrison gets a front face lock on and tags in Matt Hardy, who is seeing his first action since he was injured on an episode of Superstars a few months ago.

Matt Hardy clubs Kidd a few times before bouncing his head off the top turnbuckle. Hardy then whips Kidd hard into the opposite corner and covers for a one count. Kidd cuts him off with a knee and a club before tagging in David Hart Smith. Smith comes in with some major punches and kicks. Smith chokes Hardy on the ropes before being backed up by the ref. Smith forearms him down before tagging in CM Punk. Punk lays in some kicks to the midsection. Punk forearms him to the corner and whips him to the opposite one. Punk goes for the high knee but Hardy moves. Hardy gets a front face lock and tags me in.

I start throwing punches to Punk midsection to make that his weak spot. Then I finally kneed him in the stomach. Then I decided to use my new signature move, ShaBlam! Once my foot connected to Punk's chin he was knocked out. I got up and did a standing moonsault to Punk. I only got a two count. After that, I decided to let Jeff have a little fun. Therefore, I tag him in.

Jeff comes in and they double whip Punk to the corner. Matt randomly comes in, then The Hardy Boyz then hit Poetry in Motion on CM Punk! Hardy clotheslines Punk over the top rope and the Hart Dynasty go to check on Punk as we go to commercial.

-Commercial Break-

We come back from the break to see Kidd whip Jeff Hardy into the ropes but Hardy holds on and Kidd misses the dropkick. Jeff makes the tag to his brother, they hit a double team German Suplex type move, and Matt Hardy covers for a near fall. Hardy locks on a front face lock. Kidd fights up and backs Hardy into his own corner. Morrison gets tagged in and Morrison punches Kidd in the ribs. Morrison hits a side headlock takeover and cinches in on a headlock. Kidd fights up and Jeff Hardy gets tagged in.

Morrison hits a snap mare and Jeff Hardy stomps Kidd. Hardy hits a double leg drop to his midsection and drops him with a low dropkick to the face for a near fall. Hardy tags in his brother Matt and they double whip Kidd into the ropes, dropping him with a double back elbow. Matt Hardy covers for a one count. Hardy misses an elbow drop and Kidd quickly tags in Smith. Smith comes in with some clubs and he hits a backbreaker for a one count. Smith drops an elbow on the top of the head and locks in a chin lock. Hardy fights up and counters out with a jawbreaker.

Hardy tags in Morrison and drops Smith with a Russian Leg Sweep. Morrison hits his STANDING Shooting Star Press for a near fall broken up by CM Punk! This guy is left off of Summerslam when he's doing moves like this? What? Morrison hits a stomp, goes for a running knee but Smith ducks, and rolls him up for a near fall. Smith then drops Morrison with a clothesline and covers for a two count. Smith tags in SM Punk and holds Morrison open for a shoulder thrust.

Punk hits a double leg takedown and goes for a Boston crab but Morrison won't turn. Punk grounds and pounds a bit before Morrison comes back and bounces his head off the turnbuckle. Morrison sends him sternum first into the opposite corner and goes for the Flying Chuck but Punk pushes him over the top rope! Punk distracts the referee as Smith drops Morrison with a nasty big boot on the outside! We will take our final commercial break here.

-Commercial Break-

We come back from the break to see Morrison locked in a grounded chin lock by Kidd. Morrison fights up and elbows out. Kidd cuts him off with a knee and Morrison takes him out with a pele kick from out of nowhere! Kidd tags in Smith before Morrison can make a tag. Smith destroys Morrison with some right hands and hits a nasty suplex for a near fall. Smith hits a crossface strike before locking in a chin lock. Morrison fights up and elbows out but Smith cuts him off with a strike. Smith gets him on his shoulder but Morrison slides off and sends him sternum first into the corner. Morrison hits the Flying Chuck and they're both down!  
Smith tags in Kidd and he cuts Morrison off before he can make a tag. Morrison then kicks him off and tags in Jeff Hardy! Hardy back body drops Kidd and hits a pair of clotheslines. Hardy drops him with a sit-out front suplex and takes out both Punk and Smith. Hardy hits a reverse powerbomb and takes off his shirt. Hardy goes for the Swanton Bomb but Smith pulls Kidd out of the way just in the nick of time!

Kidd tags in Punk and he hits five leg drops in a row for a near fall! Punk traps the arm and elbows Hardy in the neck for another near fall! Punk gets him in a front face lock and turns it into a chin lock. Hardy fights up and elbows out. Punk cuts him off with a knee and sends him into the corner but Hardy counters with Whisper in the Wind! Hardy slowly gets up and tags in his brother!

Matt Hardy takes out Punk with a pair of clotheslines and a back elbow. Hardy clotheslines him in the corner and hits a bulldog. Hardy knocks Kidd off the apron and takes Smith out with a stun gun. Hardy ducks a clothesline from Punk and hits the Side Effect for a one count broken up by Smith. Morrison comes in and clotheslines Smith over the top rope! Morrison then back body drops Kidd over the top rope on top of his partner! I run into the ring, jump, and flip over the ropes and lands on Kidd while Morrison takes them both out with a corkscrew plancha! Jeff Hardy hits a stun gun on Punk and Matt Hardy drops him with the Twist of Fate for the win!

MoMo and I come back into the ring as we see Matt and Jeff embrace in a hug. "AW!" I cooed towards the two while holding my heart. Jeff hugs me and Matt picks me up and spins me around. I am sorry that Natalya didn't participate in the match but I didn't care at the moment...WE WON! We raised each other's hands in victory and celebrated in the ring as SmackDown finally went off the air.


	28. Orton vs Allie: HE'S MY WHAT!

_****__Chapter 29._

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

On The 848th edition of WWE Monday Night RAW, I walked through the backstage halls of the Thomas & Mack Center at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas (UNLV) in Las Vegas, NV. I had on a red 'It's All Good in the Hood' Sesame Street shirt, black short shorts with white suspenders attached to them (not on my shoulders, handing down), my Elmo flat bill, and Chuck Taylors. Summerslam last night was a BLAST! Even though I didn't compete, I did do the next best thing, I danced with the divas for the audience. Rey retain the IC Title, MVP won against Jack Thwagger, JeriShow retained against Cryme Tyme, Kane beat Great Khali, DX won against The Legacy, and with a WONDERFUL entrance I may add, Christian retained against William Regal, John lost to Randy, Meh. And JEFFERY retained his title against Mr. Cutie Monkey Punk. It was an amazing experience.

"Allie!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turn around and see Cody and Ted running towards me.

I smile at them, "Hi!" I yell.

"Wait a minute. I thought you were going to yell at us." Cody said.

"Why would I yell at you two?" I asked.

"Well...never mind." Ted said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ready for your match tonight?" Cody asked as we started down the hall.

"Hell Yeah! I'm ready to kick that guy's ass!" I exclaimed.

"HEY! He's still our mentor, Allie." Cody said.

"Like I give a rat's ass if he is. I mean, I respect him a lot. But, he challenged my strength without even knowing it." I explained.

"Oh." Ted said.

"Remember, if you two goons come out tonight, ¡Adiós Legado!" Ted and Cody looked at me funny.

"And that means?" Ted asked as we stopped at the Diva's Locker room. I hugged them both.

"Use the context clues." I said while giving them a toothy grin and going inside the locker room.

**9:30 PM****  
**I wear a green tank top with a black slashed tube top over it, a black and green mini skirt, black and green arm warmers, and black and green wrestling boots.

I walk out of the shower to see Alicia looking in a mirror. There was a bruise on the side of her face. I winced, I knew I could do some damage, but she never done anything to me.

"Alicia?" I say in my soft, apologetic voice.

She turned around and jumped. "Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sowwy, about last week." I said. When I apologize sincerely, my r's turn into w's for some reason. Don't ask.

"I know you didn't do anything to me. I just let out all my angur and embawassment on you. Basically, you were at the wong place at the wong time." I said looking at the floor and squeezing Hipacho in both hands.

I look up to see her smiling at me. "Its okay honey, I get like that sometimes too." She said sincerely. I smile softly back.

"Can we star ova?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"YAY!" I yell before jumping on her.

"Aw!" I heard from behind me. I turn around see all of the Divas standing at the door. I smile.

"Sowwy ladies, I gotta an interview to do." I say grabbing Hipacho off the bench and heading towards the door.

"Go Allie! Kick his ass!" I turned hearing Beth Phoenix's voice.

I grin, "Randy?" I say, before brush my shoulder like he was dirt to me. I leave the room full of Divas cheering and screaming.

I walk down the hall, clearing out my mind. I already stretched and I was currently waiting for my interview. I see Hunter and Shawn Michaels up ahead. I walk up to them without being noticed.

"Hi Stranger," I say from behind Hunter. I see him jump; he turns around and picks me up. I giggle and squeal.

"Hi there, Little Bit!" Hunter exclaims before hugging and putting me down. "Showing the DX spirit eh?" Hunter asked referring to my wrestling attire.

"Oh Hell Yeah!" I replied before we both laughed. We then hear a 'clearing of the throat'. We turn to see Shawn smiling at us. I looked wide-eyed at him.

"Allie, this is Michael Hickenbottom, or Shawn Michaels. Shawn this is Allie." Hunter introduced.

"My last name's not good enough for an introduction eh? Hi Shawn, I mean Michael, I mean..." I was interrupted by a southern accent.

"Just call me Shawn honey." Shawn said.

"Okay!" I said grinning at him.

"So you're the most talked about rookie in the WWE?" Shawn asked.

"I guess. I never knew people were talking about me a lot." I said while shrugging.

"Well, you have a temper tantrum on SmackDown 2 weeks ago, and murdered Alicia Fox and attack Randy Orton last week, and you're in a match against Randy later. I'd say you're a lot to talk about." Hunter said with a chuckle.

"Yes, just what I was aiming for." I say. They laughed at me.

"Allie, you're up for an interview, then you're match is after that commercial break." A techie said walking up to me.

"Okay!" I turned towards DX.

"I gotta go! Wish me luck!" I say before hugging both of them. "Good Luck!" I heard the men say before I get my brass knuckles from out of Hipacho's back and putting them around my neck. I made it to the interviewing station, Todd was there waiting for me.

Todd: Hi, I'm Todd Grisham and I am here, once again with Allie.**  
***crowd cheers***  
**Todd: Allie, you are one of the most talked about superstars in the WWE. Care to say any thoughts?**  
**Allie: So I've heard. *plays with knuckles* Well I really never thought that I would get that much attention. I mean, I am just a rookie. But! I am making a name for myself. That's good right?**  
**Todd: Yes it is. Care to say anything about your match with Randy Orton tonight?**  
**Allie: Well, I'm a girl of hidden surprises. So all I've got to say is watch out Randy, you should have never pissed this little Latina off. Because like you said, I am an Ice Queen.**  
***walks off*

_**Randy Orton**__**  
**__**vs. **__**  
**__**Allie**_  
_**  
You can talk all you want**__**  
**__**But my skin is really thick**__**  
**__**I'm the leader of the crowd**__**  
**__**And my game is really**__**  
**__**I'm Unstoppable**_

I run out of the curtain and I start jumping around and hyping up the crowd. I slap the fan's hand and I sing along to the words. King and Cole were commentating and showed replays on all of the things that happened in the past few weeks. Once I get to the ring, I jumped onto the apron, turned around and flipped backwards over the ropes and landed in a center-split similar to Melina's style, like I did Friday night. I pose on the turnbuckles then wait for Orton to come out.

_**I hear voices in my head**__**  
**__**They council me**__**  
**__**They understand**__**  
**__**They talk to me**__**  
**_

Orton stalks his way down to the ring. He glares at me trying to look intimidating. King and Cole commentate on Orton's interview earlier about how this match was going to be easy for him and that I was wasting his time. As if! Finally, Orton's entrance is over. I put my brass knuckles in Hipacho's compartment and set Hipacho down by the nearest turnbuckle. They referee checks us for and weapons, but there weren't any.

_***Ding! Ding! Ding!***__**  
**_  
Orton and I are quick to lock up, with Orton locking in a side headlock and taking me down to the mat, keeping the hold locked in. I was able to fight out with a head scissors and we both made our way back to our feet. Orton locks in a quick hammerlock, but I fights out of it. What can I say? I get out of grapples easily. Orton backs me up and he pounds on me in the corner for a bit.

Orton sends me into the corner, but when he follows in, I hit him with a huge kick to the head. I charge Orton, but I falls victim to an unseen powerslam. Orton locks in a rear chin lock, cranking me down when I try to fight out. I eventually able to get out of it and I hit Orton with a series of right hands in the corner, before trying for a quick sunset flip. I hit with a Russian leg sweep. I pick Orton up and tries for the ShaBlam, but Orton bails to the floor. Mehh. I follow out and try to hit Orton with a crazy cross body block, but Orton counters with a sick drop kick to my ribs. Ouch...pains gone!

Orton picks me up and puts me down ribs first on the barricade, doing 'further damage'. Still no pain. I'm like impervious when it comes to injuries in the ring. Orton sends me back into the ring and he tries for the pin, but I kicks out at two. Orton stomps away at my midsection, continuing to work over the ribs that he thinks are injured. Doesn't he know they don't hurt?

I try to fight back with a couple of right hands, but it doesn't last long as Orton suplexes me, ribs first, into the ring ropes. Orton hits a high knee drop, and tries for a pin, but I kick out at two.

Orton kicks at my ribs and hits a big European uppercut. I work his way back to his feet, ducks a fist from Orton, and connects with an enzurgi.

I try for a pin, but Orton is able to kick out at two. I go crouch down by the turnbuckle. When Orton gets back to his feet, I quickly hit A.J's Comet on him. I cover him again only to get another two count. _'Argh! Stay Down!'_ When Orton gets back up, I quickly clothesline him to the outside. I follow with a dragonrana over the ropes when Orton stands up. I send Orton back into the ring and I go to the top turnbuckle. I hit a beautiful cross body, but again it's only good for two. I punch away with much force at Orton's chest before connecting with a leaping lariat. Orton sends me into the corner, but I counter by jumping off the ropes with a big chop to the head.

Orton is able to connect with his crazy backbreaker, and he begins stalking me. I could sense him watching me. Orton looks to be going for the RKO, but I counter with a high dropkick. I hit a standing moonsault, which I now call, Sonnet. I go for the pin, but Orton is able to grab the bottom rope and break up the pin. Orton bails to the outside and I am quick to follow. I know it's not smart but I'm not a smart person all the time.

I struggle to get Orton back into the ring, and when I try to follow, Orton springs up and hits his rope assisted DDT and both of us are down.

Orton is back to his feet first and he's stalking me yet again. Orton goes for the punt, but I am able to get up to block the shot. Orton goes for a single arm DDT, doing even more damage to my arm. BUT! I don't feel anything. I get back up and tries to surprise Orton with a backflip kick, but Orton blocks with me landing on my feet. Orton picks me back up, hits an RKO, pins me and I kick out at two and a half. I look to see Randy going on a rampage, yelling at the ref and banging on the mat. _'I gotta end this quick...'_ I crawl to the nearest corner and I wait for Orton to turn around. When he does, I run with full force and I hit another Comet. Once I get up, I climb the nearest turnbuckle. Before turning around, I checked to see if Randy was still down, which he was. I executed my newest finisher, Aria (A 630 degree corkscrew senton).

In this variation, the wrestler, facing away from the ring and situated on the top turnbuckle, performs a 180° turn in mid-air and then performs a 630° senton onto a lying opponent.

I rolled onto Orton to make the pin. 1...2...3! _'PRAISE YE THE LORD!' _I get off of Orton and the ref raises my hand in victory. I pose on the turnbuckles and celebrate. After awhile, I see Orton starting to get up. I get off of the turnbuckle, but I froze when I heard a certain song.

_**Aiyyo there's {there's} no {no} chance in hell **__**  
**__**{No chance in hell} **__**  
**__**you gonna take what's mine, you're just too frail**__**  
**_

Mr. McMahon come out doing his little strut, but he stops at the top of the stage. _'Oh My. What the hell is about to happen?'__  
_

"What a great match we had out here, wasn't it?" He asks the crowd. The crowd cheers in reply. "Well Allie, I have a surprise for you." Mr. McMahon says. I look at him funny, by then Orton is standing and getting ready to get out of the ring. "Randy Orton, I think you should stay in here for this too." McMahon says. Orton gives him the same funny look. During all of that, I get a microphone from Lillian. "Allie, as you said in your interview for the WWE Magazine, you said you grew up without a father. Correct me if I am wrong." He says.

Catching my breath first, "No, you're right sir." I say still kinda confused.

"Well after researching over the past few weeks, I am glad to say that, Allie...your father... is...Randy Orton." Mr. McMahon stated before walking past the curtain to the backstage area. My eyes bulged out and I looked at Randy who was the same as I was. We snapped our heads to look at each other. My eyes started to hurt; I closed them and opened them again. Randy jumped, probably at the color change. My eyes started to hurt a certain way, a way when I heard a true statement. My eyes changed into their natural color, I knew it. _'They were telling the truth...Randall Keith Orton was my real father.'_


	29. Our First DaddyDaughter Moment

_****__Chapter 30! Aren't you proud?_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

_'Oh my God, this isn't happening to me. I mean I am happy I found my dad, but I just beat him in a match. I mean, I caused him so much trouble. Oh My God I need to get out of here...' _I thought to myself. It is actually an honor to have Randy as my dad. I look up at him in tears. My cheeks were wet; I couldn't believe it. I could tell that Randy was about to cry too. However, I did not know why he was about to cry.

"So how's it gonna be Daddy Dearest?" I said into the mic before grabbing Hipacho and running up the ramp. Wow, something always has to ruin my day.

I walk through the curtain with John, Mikey, Mickie, Kelly, Hunter, Shawn, Cody, and Ted waiting for me. My lips quivered and I closed my eyes. I opened them back up, held Hipacho, and ran into John's arms, and he picked me up.

"I have a dad. I have a dad." I said repeatedly while crying. John was rubbing my back and walking around the halls while everyone else followed. I could feel people's stares as they watched me. 'Poor baby, she must be devastated' or 'Awwww. It's so nice that she united with her father' or the best one. 'She should just suck it up...' We got to the Men's locker room; Hunter opened the door for John. When we all got inside, there was complete silence, except for my soft whimpers and sniffles.

"Bam, you okay?" John asked.

I sat up on John's lap, "Yeah I'm fine, just shocked." I replied. I buried my face back into John's shoulder, I then heard the locker room door open and shut.

"John, is it okay if I talk to Allie?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"It's alright." I said as I got off John's lap but I was still looking at the floor. I could sense everyone leaving the room for my special guest and me.

"Allie I-" The voice said before I interrupted it.

"Randy, it's okay. I didn't know either," I said before looking up at Randy's face.

"Well are you okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that same question. I mean, I caused you all this trouble and I wouldn't be shocked if you didn't accept me." I smiled sadly.

"But that's the thing. I'm not mad I'm shocked. I talked to Vince and he said that they took an unexpected DNA Paternity Test and they came out positive." Randy explained.

"Hn. I could have told you that." I said with a tiny smirk.

"How?" He asked.

"My eyes changed colors. They're like an icy blue color right?" I asked. Randy nodded. "That means I heard a true statement, and/or I'm really confused. So either way my eyes would have turned blue." I explained to him.

"So, do you want me in your life Allie?" Randy asked me. I thought about it for a moment until I thought of something.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you like 28?" I asked freaking out.

"29. Why?" Randy asked.

"You are such an idiot. That means my mom was a pedophile!" I yelled out.

"How'd you think of that?" Randy asked.

"Well…because I'm 15, and when you conceived me you were 14 or 15 also. Do you remember having sex around that time?" I asked very quickly.

"I remember my first time, it was at a high school party, I was 14 and I had sex with my girlfriend of 3 months Marina Kellison she was a junior, she was my next door neighbor but she told me she went to a different high school and I-what?" Randy asked. I was looking at him like 'Was he serious?'.

"Randy…MY LAST NAME IS KELLISON! PUT THE FUCKING PIECES TOGETHER!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked. I slapped my forehead, and then pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Randall..." I started. "You did not; I repeat did not have sex with a high school junior, you really had sex with a 25 year old woman who already had a 10 year old son." I stated. I could tell by the look on Randy's face that he was taking it all in, and then he became slightly angry and annoyed.

"The bitch lied to me." Randy said annoyed.

"She lied to me too; you're not the only victim. I have a feeling that everyone knew about it. Her and Tyson at least, but everyone knew...except me." I said looking at the floor again. I closed my eyes because they started to hurt; I looked back up at Randy.

"Uh...I know this is a serious conversation but...What's wrong with your eyes? They were blue a minute ago and now their gold..." Randy trailed off when he seen me smile.

"When I was born, I injured my eyes and now I have something like central heterochromia, you know the one eye green one eye blue thing, but the difference is that instead of only having one combination of two colors, my combination of colors change." I explained.

"Oh. Right. Allie, what's wrong now?" Randy asked when she seen me crying again.

"*sniffle* It's just that...I'm surprised that you want me. I mean, all this time I thought you didn't want me owa you wur died somewhure when you wur weally on T.V. in my face everwe week." I said crying. Man, my r's are turning into w's again, he probably thinks I'm stupid. Randy walked over and picked me up.

"Wow. You really are light. Allie, now that I know that you are my daughter, I have 15 years to make up for. But the question is, are you willing to let me?" Randy asked. I nodded almost immediately. We both smiled. "Now let's get out of here, we've got A LOT of catching up to do." Randy said before grabbing his bag and Hipacho. He handed Hipacho to me as we made our way to the door. We stopped by the Diva's Locker room before leaving the arena. _'Wow. Today was a REALLY big day...'_


	30. Hangin' with The Legacy

_****__Chapter 31 for muh new reviewer Amber! _

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

After going back to the hotel and showering, I grabbed Hipacho, and made my way to Randy's, I mean, 'Daddy's' hotel room in a black spaghetti strap, Randy Orton RKO sweatpants, yellow flip-flops, and my nerd glasses.

Just before, I closed the elevator door, "Hey Allie!". I turned around to see Evan running towards the doors.

"HI BOURNEY WORNEY!" I yelled. He ran inside and I closed the door.

"Hi, how are ya?" I asked monotonic.

"Fine, and you?" Evan responded mocking me.

I giggle, "I'm purrtyy good. How's life?" I asked normally. Kind of. But what is normal?

"Mehhh." He answered.

"What a great answer!" I stated cheerfully.

"I know." He answered cockily. I giggled.

"Where you headed to?" I asked.

"Going back to mine and Kofi's room. And yourself?" He asked.

"Hey! Don't steal my words!" I said shoving him a tiny bit. He chuckled. "I'm going to my faja's room. This is the slowest elevator ever!" I stated. Evan and I laugh. 'DING!' We got off at the same time.

"Bye Bourney Worney!"

"Bye Allie Baby!" We bed our goodbyes with warm-filled hugs. I walked down one hallway while he walked down the other.

I made it to my Dad's room and I knocked on the door. Cody answered it. "Ew." Cody and me said at the same time and started laughing together. He let me in, I saw Ted sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hi Teddy," I said before kicking off my flip-flops and jumping onto his lap. "EASY! EASY!" Ted exclaimed.

"I know you are." I said with a sly smirk. "OOOOH!" Cody cooed sitting next to Ted on the couch.

"I don't know why you're talking Cody; he's easy while you can't get any." I said with the same smirk.

"Oh! She told you!" Ted said laughing at a blushing Cody.

"Awww. I'm sowwy Codeman." I said hugging him.

"Yeah you better be." Cody said poking the middle of my glasses.

"Hey! Don't touch my glasses." I told him.

"But they symbolize who you are. A nerd." Ted said.

"I prefer to be called a dork." I said putting my hair in a messy bun on the top side of my head. They rolled their eyes at me. "Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me!" I yelled.

"Children, Children. Come to order." I heard as the bathroom door closed. I turn around to see Randy in sweats and a t-shirt.

"They started it Daddy! Punish them!" I said pointing to Ted and Cody while they looked dumbfounded.

I sheepishly grin at them, "Whatever. It doesn't matter." Randy said grabbing the hotel phone. "I'm ordering room service. Any requests?" Randy asked us as we watched South Park.

I turned around, "Order chicken fried rice and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate! That's the first thing you need to know about me, that I love chocolate!" I said grinning at a mortified Randy.

"Aren't you hyper enough?" He asked before smiling,

"Nope!" I said turning my focus toward the Samsung television screen once again. Randy ordered our Room Service, while Ted, Cody, and I laughed at the Oh So Famous line of 'Oh My God! They've killed Kenny!' Haaaaaaa. It never gets old.

"Well I ordered the food, Allie do you think we could talk in the other room?" Randy asked me.

"Sure!" I answered before getting of Ted's lap. We walked to an empty bedroom in the hotel suite.

When we got into the bedroom, I hopped onto the bed, while Randy stalked towards it. I looked at him funny.

"What?" Randy asked noticing my face.

"Do you really act the way you do in the ring? Because you just shown an evident to that theory stalking your way to the bed." I explained.

"Not on a regular basis. I had been walking like that for so long it seems natural." Randy explained back. I gave him an 'Ohhh' look. "Well this how we are going to start, I'll ask you some questions and you'll ask me some questions. Deal?" Randy explained.

"Ai Ai Daddy-o!" I said with a toothy grin.

"Okay favorite color?"

"Rainbow." I answered. He gave me a weird look but shook it off, I laughed a little to myself.

"Activities?"

"I like playing music, singing, dancing, cheerleading, sketching, painting, acting, and of course WRESTLING!" Randy gave me a small smile.

"A little personal but, how is Marina?"

"I don't know I don't live with her."

"Who do you live with?"

"My brother Tyson, but he's being an ass right now. He's pissed because I found out the 'BIG SECRET'. I think he's going to kick me out." I said squeezing Hipacho and looking down.

"Allie, you can stay with me ya' know? I'm not as scary as you think." Randy said looking at me concerned.

I smiled, "Okay, MY TURN!" I yelled out. Randy chuckled.

"I have to get used to the random outbursts."

"Yes you do; personal questions! Are you married?"

"Yes. I am married to my wife Samantha." Randy answered smiling.

"Awwwww. Daddy's in love. Okay. Do I have any broders and sisters?"

"Yes. You have a little sister named Alanna." I grinned widely.

"YES! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER!" I yelled as Randy laughed.

"HEY! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WATCH TV HERE!" Ted yelled.

"GO SUCK A DICK TEDDY!" I yelled back.

"Hey! Watch your language." Randy told me.

I glared at him, and I automatically said, "No." He looked at me confused. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I don't really deal with people telling me what to do like with the way I speak well." I clarified for him.

He sighed, "I respect that, but cut down on it though." Randy asked.

"Okay. Awww, I like your Alanna Rose tattoo!" I said looking at Randy's tattoo.

"Thank you." Randy said before his phone began to ring. Randy went inside the bathroom just there was a knock on the door.

I ran out of the room, "I got it! I got it!" I yelled.

"Okay, we weren't going to get up anyways." Cody said not removing his eyes from the TV screen.

I answered the door, "Room Service." The person said.

"CHOCOLATE!" I yelled.

"ALLLIE SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE!" I heard. I looked into the hallway and I saw Mikey and John looking out of their doorways. "SORRY MIKEY I LOVE YOU!" I yelled seeing 'the guy' slightly annoyed and Mikey rolling his eyes.

"Thank you." I said calmly taking the food. I closed the door behind me. I grabbed the fried rice, the chocolate, a fork, and Hipacho and sat down on Teddy's lap.

"Food's here." I told them.

"I kinda can't get up because of a certain person." Ted said as Cody got up to get his food.

"Oh I sowwy," I said getting up and taking his seat as he went to the cart. "Ewwww. Your seat is warm." I complained.

"I thought that was the way you would like it." Ted said jokingly on his way back to the couch.

"Well I don't," I said as I scooted over on the couch and put my footsis on Cody's lap before he put his plate on his lap. He shrugged and put his plate on my feet. "HOT!" I shrieked almost kicking Cody's plate off my foot.

"Sorry." Cody said gently putting the plate on my feet so I could absorb the heat slowly. We were now watching a Family Guy DVD. "Reppin' for your Daddy eh?" Cody asked referring to my pants.

"No not really." I said grinning at him.

"Hey. The food's here." I heard Randy stat.

"Yes." I said putting fried rice in my mouth.

"Well Allie, Vince was on the phone. He wanted me to tell you that you have your photo shoot and signing switched. Now you're going to the signing tomorrow, and Wednesday you're going to the photo shoot with me." Randy broke down for me.

"Okay." I said while eating. After we were finished eating, we watched the rest of the DVD until I fell asleep on the couch. I felt someone pick me up and put me on a bed. _"Goodnight Allie. I love you."_ I felt a kiss on my forehead, one I waited for so long. After that, I went back to sleep with a small smile on my face.


	31. Meeting Mr 619

_****__****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

"ALLIE! GET UP!" I heard Ted yell to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I yelled back.

"HEY WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Randy yelled towards me.

"WE HAVE A SIGNING! GO TO YOUR ROOM, WE'LL MEET YOU DOWNSTAIRS IN 45 MINUTES!" Ted yelled from the bathroom as I was getting off the bed.

"I'll see you guys later." I told Randy and Cody. I went downstairs to my room and I seen Mickie still sleeping on her bed. I smile softly and make my way to the bathroom.

I took my shower and put on my Hell Bunny Red and Black Plaid Zipper Dress and black stilettos. I put on my makeup, my eyes were an onyx color, and I put in my small silver hoop lip ring. I straightened and teased my hair and put a black bow in it (see second photo of Allie on my profile).

I walk out of the bathroom to see Mickie still sleeping. _'She must have gone out last night...'_ I grabbed Hipacho, black flip-flops, and my purse.

By the time I got downstairs, The Legacy was not there yet. I looked around and I seen a Starbuck's inside the lobby. _'Why didn't I notice that?'_ I just must be stupid. I walk into the coffee shop and order my regular Iced Mocha with extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup. I went to go pick it up when I heard,

"OMG! IT'S ALLIE!" I turned towards the crowd forming around me. I looked at the coffee employee with pleading eyes. He just shrugged and handed me my coffee and a sharpie.

"Thanks!" I yelled to him and went to sign autographs. While signing, I saw Ted, Cody, and Randy laughing at me. I scoffed Ted probably told the crowd.

"LOOK! IT'S RANDY ORTON, CODY RHODES, AND TED DIBIASE!" I screamed to the fans pointing to the men. I smirked at their horrid looks before handing the coffee guy his sharpie back. "Thanks again." I said.

"No problem. The fans are pretty hectic today." He told me.

"Don't I know it?" I said before taking a sip of my coffee. "Bye and Thanks again." I said to the coffee people as the crowd disappeared. I walk towards Randy, Cody, and Ted with a smirk on my face. They all glared at me. "Payback is a Bi-atch!" I said walking out of the hotel lobby and walking towards Randy's rental.

We got inside the car and I plugged my phone into the radio and turned through my music, while we took off on the road.

"Oh no, I am not listening to the Jonas Brothers." Cody complained looking at me scroll through the music.

"Oh please, I would torture you but not like that. I wouldn't make you guys listen to my JB music unless you guys really pissed me off." I told Cody. I picked Shuffle, and we heard the Oh So Famous bass line and guitar rips.

_Allie-Italics__  
_Cody-Bold**  
**Ted -Underline  
_All(including Randy)_**- **_Underline Bold Italics__Tommy used to work on the docks__  
__Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck__  
__It's tough, so tough__  
_Gina works the diner all day**  
**Working for her man, she brings home her pay**  
**For love, mmm, for love**  
**_**She says we've got to hold on to what we've got**__**  
**__**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**__**  
**__**We got each other and that's a lot**__**  
**__**For love we'll give it a shot!**__**  
**__**Oh, we're half way there**__**  
**__**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Take my hand, we'll make it I swear**__**  
**__**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**_  
Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk  
So tough, mmm, it's tough  
Gina dreams of running away**  
**When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers**  
**"Baby it's okay, someday"**  
**_**We gotta hold on to what we've got**__**  
**__**It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not**__**  
**__**We got each other and that's a lot**__**  
**__**For love we'll give it a shot!**__**  
**__**Oh, we're half way there**__**  
**__**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Take my hand, we'll make it I swear**__**  
**__**Oh oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Livin' on a prayer!**__**  
**__**We gotta hold on ready or not**__**  
**__**You live for the fight when it's all that you've got**__**  
**__**Whoa, we're half way there**__**  
**__**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear**__**  
**__**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Whoa, we're half way there**__**  
**__**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear**__**  
**__**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Whoa, we're half way there**__**  
**__**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**__**  
**__**Take my hand and we'll make it I swear**__**  
**__**Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer**_

We finally got to the mall for the signing. I come to find out that SmackDown! Superstars were signing here too. I go to the seat assigned for me to find out that I was seated next to Daddy and... Batista? Wow. Two muscular people. Wonderful. I look forward shocked to see, Rey Mysterio right in front of me.

"Hola Bastante Chica {Hi Pretty Girl}" Rey told me.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo es usted? {Hi! How are you?}" I asked.

"Bastante bueno. Yo sólo quise introducirme. Soy Oscar o Rey, el que usted desea. {Pretty good. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Oscar or Rey, whichever you want.}" Rey told me.

"Pienso que iré con Rey, desde que eso es lo que crecí saber. Soy Allie, en caso de que usted se preguntaba. Yo no tengo dos nombres. Haha. {I think I'll go with Rey, since that's what I grew up knowing. I'm Allie, in case you were wondering. I don't have two names. Haha.}" I told Rey. He was a good guy; I didn't have to introduce myself to him. I could sense Rey was thinking about something as I set Hipacho on the table, I could see his eyes widen through his mask.

REY P.O.V.

It can't be! This cannot be the little girl from Eddie's Tribute Show on Raw!

*Flashback*

I was walking down the halls of the arena until I heard a little girl crying.

"Tyson, this is all my fault! I should have never made that stupid bet with Ian! Now the greatest superstar in the whole WWE is dead. All because I bet on his life for passing that stupid double promotion test. It's not even worth being in the 7th grade anymore." I heard her say. I walked further down the hall to see her in, who I'm guessing, Tyson's arms squeezing onto a pink doll.

"Allie, it's not your fault. We all heard of Eddie's condition, it is not your fault." ' Tyson' said comforting her. I decided to walk up to the two.

"Sweetie, it isn't your fault." I told her. She looked up and her eyes widened of surprise. I smiled softly at her before I continued, "I don't think Eddie would like hearing you say all of this. Now I apologize for listening in on your conversation, but honey you shouldn't blame yourself. It was just Eddie's time to go." I explained to her. She sniffled and wiped her face.

"Thank you Mr. Mysterio, I think I needed that." She told me. I look towards Tyson to see him smiling and mouthing 'Thank You' to me. I nod towards him and I look back towards the girl. I take off my Eddie shirt and my armband.

"Here, this is something you can wear in Eddie's honor." I told her handing the clothing to her. She smiled widely, "¡Gracias el Sr. Mysterio! ¡Yo nunca me olvidaré esto! {Thank you Mr. Mysterio! I'll never forget this!}" She told me. "Ningún problema. {No problem.}" I said back looking at her grin widely.

*End Flashback***  
**  
_'I just can't believe it…'__  
_


	32. The Animal and The Photo Shoot

_****__Chapter 33! Aren't you proud?_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

"You-you're the little girl...from the tribute show..." Rey stuttered shocked.

"You remember me, huh?" I asked smoothly.

"Yeah, I always remembered you." Rey said.

"Aww. Gracias, hombre amable. {Aww. Thank you, kind man.}" I said.

"De nada. {C'mon! We should all know this translation from Dora.}" He said smiling at me before walking to his seat. I look through the window and I see all the screaming fans waiting to get inside for our autographs. I posed for a few pictures before I seen Batista walking towards his assigned seat.

"Hi." I said as he sat down, and I heard a low growl from behind me. I turned around, "Shut up, he doesn't want to talk to you." I told my dad as he sulked before turning to talk to Cody. I rolled my eyes and turned to Dave looking at me shocked. "What?" I asked while smiling.

"Nothing, I just never expected you to talk to Randall like that." Dave said.

"I talk to anyone in any way I want to. Is that alright, Beasty?" I asked.

"Beasty?" Dave asked confused.

"That's your new nickname. I have to call you a different name than everybody else. Therefore, your name is Beasty." I said grinning widely. Dave just chuckled and opened his sharpie as seeing that the security guards had opened the doors. I learned that most of my fans were guys. Teenage boys asked for my number, but Daddy scared them off easily with a glare. Heheee. They were ugly anyways. All the little boys asked for a picture with me, it was so sweet. Near the end of the signing, one little girl asked for Randy and me to sign her shirt.

"What's your name sweetie?" Randy asked.

"Emily." She answered. After she said, "You two really look alike; I knew you two were related all along. Can I get a picture with you guys?" She asked. I shrugged and Randy nodded. She hopped on Randy's lap and I got a little jealous, but I don't know why. I leaned into the picture and the girl's mother snapped the photo. After that she gave Randy and I a hug and went on with her mother. She stopped for a moment and turned around, "Oh yeah. Allie? I think you would look cute with The Miz or Evan Bourne." Emily stated before running off with her mom. I sat there with my eyes wide open. I dropped the sharpie and my mouth dropped. Randy and Dave both laughed at my reaction. I punched both of them in the arm.

"OWWWW!" They complained at the same time.

"Well, don't laugh at that statement anymore. You guys deserved it anyways." I said before walking to Cody and sitting on his lap. A few moments later, I fell asleep on his shoulder. _'Gosh. Today was a very long day. I wonder what the photo shoot will be like?'_

Daddy and I woke up early to go to our photo shoot. I fell back asleep on the way there.

"ALLISON JENEL KELLISON-ORTON! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Randy yelled startling me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR RANDALL KEITH ORTON?" I screamed back while grabbing Hipacho off the armrest.

"For yesterday," He told me with a smirk.

"I should punch you in the face next time." I say while getting out of the car. We walked in, and we were greeted with people bustling about. We walked around until we reached an office. I knocked on it.

"Come in!" a man's voice answered. I opened the door and his face lit up. "Ah! The Ortons! It's a huge pleasure to have you here! I'm Mark; I'm the chief photographer for WWE Magazine" 'Mark' said shaking my hand. I was shocked.

"WWE Magazine? I thought this was for the website?" I asked confused. Vince told me I had a photo shoot to add more pictures onto my WWE online profile.

"It is, but we had a change in plans. We're going to take pictures for the website but you're going to be in the magazine by yourself and with Randy. Mr. McMahon also wants you to be on the cover of the September issue." Mark explained. I looked at my dad, and he just shrugged at me. "Alright, now with Elaine and Katie to get your wardrobe, makeup, and hair Allie. And Randy, you go with Dan to get your wardrobe." Mark demanded. I was drug out of the room by the two women. Once we got to the locker room, one of the women tried to take Hipacho from me. I smacked her wrist and growled at her. They resumed to doll me up. I sighed; I had no choice but to give in. The wonders of being a doll in a dollhouse.

I walk into the photo taking area in a strapless black dress mid-thigh length with a gold ribbon around with the bow in front, strappy open-toed heels, curly scene hairstyle, gold makeup, a gold rose on the right side of my hair, my brass knuckles around my neck, and Hipacho in my hands. I see our cameraperson, Chris and Daddy talking to each other. I walk over to them and tap their shoulders.

"Allie, you look great." My Dad complimented after he turned and looked at me. He was in a black button-down shirt, black slacks, and black shoes.

"Thank you!" I replied with a smile.

"Now that you are here, we can say what ideas we had for you too. First, we wanted a back to back picture of you too." Chris said as he gestured us to the white screen area. His assistants put us back-to-back but we still looked at Chris. Chris continued, "Now I want Randy to hold the gold rose with both hands," Dan handed Daddy the rose and he held it with both hands. "Allie, you can hold Hipacho in the possessive way you usually do on-screen." He told me. I squeezed Hipacho into my chest, but I made sure to show his face. Chris got behind the camera, "Perfect. Now both of you look down at your objects and close your eyes softly." We did as we were told. "Perfect!" Chris exclaimed as he took the first picture. He took two more until we had to do our next pose. We were still back-to-back, but we had our eyes opened and we looked over our shoulders lightly and gave the famous Orton smirk. After two pictures of that, we were now facing front. I stood in front of Daddy and smirked towards the camera with Hipacho while Daddy, held the rose just below Hipacho's face and softly glared down at me. We only one picture of that pose. After that, Chris gave us a few free shots. I hopped on Daddy's back, Hipacho was hanging on his shoulder, and I smiled down at him. Daddy smiled up at me. "That's too cute, it's perfect." Chris said before taking the picture. I hopped off his back carefully, and hugged him from behind and looked around his side, Daddy put on a smirk and looked at the camera. On our last picture, Daddy picked me up. He gave me the rose and I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and turned my head so my face would be towards the camera. I loosely held the rose to look like I was sleeping. Daddy held me and looked softly down at me with a small smile.

"Awww. This one is so cute!" One of the female assistants said as Chris took the picture.

"The pictures look great, guys! Allie, go get changed into your outfit for your solo shoot. Randy, you can go change into your regular clothes. You are done. You can come see the pictures once you're done changing." Chris told us. _'Well I had fun.' _I thought as I went with the two females to go change my wardrobe.


	33. Ice Queen Shoot and Mr Justin Bieber

_****__****__Chapter 34._

_****__****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

"Umm. Chris? What am I doing in this?" I ask looking down at my outfit. I was wearing an ice blue corset tutu dress, silver heels, ice blue eye makeup, a silver crown with blue gems on it, and a silver scepter with an ice blue gem on the top and bottom of it.

"Allie, Mr. McMahon wants you to be on the cover of the September issue of WWE Magazine. You are one the most shocking, hugest superstars in the WWE. All words are from Mr. McMahon himself." Chris explained. I smirked to myself. _'Yup, I'm that good.' _I thought to myself. I am gestured to sit on a huge throne made of ice. The armrests had viper heads made of ice as well. _'Ahh, I get it.'_ Their tails rested on icicles surrounding the throne. It was so cool.

"Allie, as you may know, you are the Ice Princess, no the Ice QUEEN of the WWE. Therefore, my idea was to have you seating on a throne and posing for the inside of the magazine and I'll tell you later for the cover. Is that okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes. That's perfectly fine." I told him. I did a couple poses on the throne. I glared, smirked, and smiled in all of my shots. Hipacho couldn't be in the photos with me, but it was okay he was in the other pictures. After that, some people took the throne out of the photo area. Chris told me to walk close to the white screen where the projection would be. He told me as I walked across, I had to swipe my fingers across the screen and look up in a corner. Next, they had me swing my scepter at the mirror. After that, I had to do the cover shoot. Chris told me to put on my 'I'm way better than you, and I always will be' look. While doing that he told me to swipe my arm really fast in a diagonal (top left to bottom right) like I'm quickly wiping something off or swiping something away. After I did that whole shoot, I went to go see the pictures. Daddy walked towards Chris and Mark at the same time I did. Chris first showed us the pictures of Daddy and Me. The pictures were in a blackish gold combining color, it was so cool. Chris said that he was going to use the second pose for the magazine. They would split us down the middle for our pages in the magazine, but we will still be back to back. It's really hard to explain people, work with me here! All the rest of the pictures will go on . Then Chris showed my solo pictures. The background was the inside of an Ice Palace. When I was sitting on the throne, I was sitting in the throne room of the palace. On my second set, the walls were made of ice and it showed me looking at falling icicles in the corner. It was really pretty. For the mirror picture, it had me looking angry and smashing an ice mirror into a million pieces. Lastly, on the cover, it had me, and in front of me were semi-frozen water droplets. Chris caught my swipe just before I put my hand back to my side. The droplets in the line of my swipe was scattered with the other droplets. There was a clear line where there were no droplets so you can see that was the area I swiped at. I know that it's very confusing but you've gotta work with me here!

"Wow, those were really good pictures." I said astonished before I yawn. "Well, Daddy I'm ready to go." I say before walking towards the backstage area.

I change into HHH boxer shorts, a Dr. Seuss 'Will you Please Go Now!' shirt, my gray DC flat bill, and brown moccasins.

Just as I walk out of the dressing room, I get a text. '-BieBie-' I raise an eyebrow before I continue to walk down the hall and open the message.

_-BieBie-: Atlas? Can u text me right back? I'm stuck!__  
_

_AtlasAllie*; (name on his phone): Stuck on what Mr. Bieber?__  
_

_-BieBie-: Oh thank god! I thought you wouldnt pick up! I'm stuck on a song Als...__  
_

_AtlasAllie*;: okay? how could i help you? youre probably far away from me.__  
_

_-BieBie-: Actually...I'm in Las Vegas. Where u r right now…__  
_

_AtlasAllie*;: BieBie. Why r u in Las Vegas?_

_-BieBie-: I told u i needed help. will u come to the digital insight recording studio tomorrow. at 10 am Allie. Please!_

_AtlasAllie*;: *huge sigh* the things i do for my best friend..__  
_

_-BieBie-: thanks #1 shawty!__  
_

_AtlasAllie*;: Hun...i better be your only shawty. we've gone through this already Justin.__  
_

_-BieBie-: I know youre my only shawty, that what makes you #1. well i g2g. my moms calling for dinner.__  
_

_AtlasAllie*;: Awww. tell pattie i said hi BieBie! i g2g2. daddys looking for meee. bye Justin, iHeart you!__  
_

_-BieBie-: Lol. I love you too Atlas._

_**I don't care what anyone says, Justin Bieber is hot and talented. **_

_**He is only going to be in the story every 10 chapters if he's lucky. So don't stop reading pleasse?**_


	34. Recording with Justin Bieber

_****__Chapter 35._

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I walk out of the bathroom to see Daddy, Teddy, and Cody getting ready to go the gym." Daddy, I'm getting ready to leave." I said.

"Allie, uhmm. -BieBie- called. Who's that?" Cody asked handing me my phone.

"That's who I'm going to see, I'm going to go help Justin Bieber with a song." I explained.

"Eww. How do YOU know Justin Bieber?" Ted asked.

"Don't eww my best friend." I said while glaring at Ted and Cody who were gagging in a corner.

"So Justine Bieber is your best friend?" Cody asked with a smirk as we walked out of the hotel room.

"I don't know who Justine Bieber is," I started before punching Cody in the arm and walking into the elevator.

"OW!"

" But JUSTIN Bieber is." I continued.

"How?" Daddy asked getting into the conversation.

"Tyson, Marina, and I moved to Canada for two years and I met Justin at school. We immediately became friends my first day in his homeroom. After that, we became best friends and got REALLY close. When I had to move back to Detroit because of Marina's job, we promised to keep in touch and we would be best friends forever." I explained.

"Awwwww." They all cooed and stopped when I gave them a hard glare.

"Shut up. There's my ride, this is where we separate boys." I say before walking out of the hotel lobby.

"I don't get a hug?" Randy asked.

"Nope, you don't deserve it. Here," I said before blowing him a kiss and hopping into my rented limo.

Allie walked into the recording studio's lobby to see a man in black. "Are you Allie?" The guy asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Follow me please." He said.

"Okay." I say before following the man to the client lounge. I walk in to see a bunch of men sitting around. Some of the men snicker, probably because of my shirt.

"Where's Justin?" I ask before I feel someone cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" The mystery person asked.

"Uhmm. Is it…Justin Bieber for 500?" Allie asked jokingly.

The mystery person laughed, "Ding Ding Ding, you are correct." Justin said before uncovering my eyes.

I turn around, wrap my arms around his neck, and hug him. He hugs me back and pecks me on the lips. I told you we were close. Hehee. I heard all of the guys gasp.

"Justin, are you two dating?" One of the men asked. Justin and I looked at each other and laughed.

"No we aren't Mike. We just do that to confuse people." Justin said.

"Yeah, we're just evil like that." I added with a grin.

All of the other men sighed. "Allie, why did you wear that shirt?" Justin asked annoyed.

"Aw. I thought you would like it." I said with a smirk. Justin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I giggled.

"So Mr. Bieber, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Uh, about that Atlas, I actually didn't…need help." Justin said rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a cold glare that made everyone in the room shiver.

"Justinian, what am I here for?" I asked with a growl. I could be sleeping right now or bothering someone else.

"Well umm. I wanted you to sing my new song with me…" Justin trailed off.

My eyes softened, "Why didn't you just say that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Justin admitted. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go record a song!" I say before dragging Justin into our own room to go over the lyrics.

*30 Minutes Later*

We were in the vocal room to record the song; we were doing our final take on the song as the day ended.

"Alright this is the last time, make it good." The producer said.

**Bold-Justin**

_Italics-Allie_

_**Bold Italics-Both**_

**Alright let's go**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl** (_one less lonely girl_)  
**One less lonely girl** (_one less lonely girl_)  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl** (_one less lonely girl_)  
**One less lonely girl (ha)**

**How many I told you's and start overs  
And shoulders have you cried on before  
How many promises be honest girl  
How many tears you let hit the floor  
How many bags you packed  
Just to take 'em back tell me that  
How many either or's but no more  
If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be the one less lonely girl**

_Ohh Oh Oh_  
**Saw so many pretty faces** _before I saw you you_  
**Now all I see is you**  
**I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you**)  
_Noo No_  
**Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
And when you're mine in the world**  
**There's gonna be** _**one less lonely girl**_  
**(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what you're worth (That's what I'm gonna do)  
**_If you let me inside your world_  
_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
**_  
_Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you  
How many dinner dates set dinner plates and  
He didn't even touch his food  
How many torn photographs you saw me taping back_  
_Tell me that couldn't see an open door_  
_But no more_  
_If you let me inside of your world_  
_There'll be one less lonely girl_

_Ohh oh oh_

**Saw so many pretty faces**  
_Before I saw you you_  
_**Now all I see is you**_  
**I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you**  
_Noo No_  
**Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**  
_And when you're mine in this world_  
_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_  
**(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
(There's gonna be) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) I'm gonna put you first  
(I'm coming for you) I'll show you what you're worth  
(Thats what I'm gunna do)**_If you let me inside of your world_  
_**There's gonna be one less lonely girl**_

**I can fix up your broken heart  
I can give you a brand new start  
I can make you believe (yeah)  
I just wanna set one girl free to fall**,  
**Free to fall (she's free to fall)  
Fall in love  
With me**

**Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key  
I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl**

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl _**(one less lonely girl)  
**_One less lonely girl _**(one less lonely girl)**_  
__There's gonna be one less lonely girl_ **(one less lonely girl)  
**_**One less lonely girl  
**_**(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl  
(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl  
Theres gunna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)  
I'm gunna put you first (I'm coming for you)  
I'll show you what your worth (That's what I gotta do)  
**_If you let me inside your world_  
_**There's gunna be one less lonely girl**_

**Only you Shawty**

_*Allie giggle*_

We were finished by three o' clock, so we decided to have lunch. Justin gave me his hoodie, and we walked hand-and- hand outside towards the limo. The paparazzi were everywhere taking pictures from all different directions. We ran to the limo and made our way to Olive Garden. I pulled my song out of my bag. "Here, is this good?" I asked Justin handing him the paper.

"Atlas, this is great. What inspired you to write this?" Justin asked.

"Have you been watching me in the WWE?" Allie asked.

"Of course!" Justin exclaimed.

"Then you should know," I said while taking Hipacho out of my bag and putting him in my lap.

"Let me guess, everyone is trying to control you and you don't deal with that well." Justin said already knowing the answer.

"Good job, you got it right!" I yell while clapping my hands. Justin chuckled.

"You're laying this down when we get back." Justin said.

"But I-"

"No exceptions. The song's already done; show your other talents Atlas." Justin said giving me words of wisdom.

"FINE!" I said defeated crossing my arms across my chest.

"I WIN!" Justin exclaimed. I giggled as we got out of the limo together hand-and-hand once again.

I went back to the recording studio and Justin immediately brought me to the control room to get my beat. After that, we decided to record the track.

"You ready Allie?" The producer asked. I nodded in response. The beat started.

I'm just a girl, you're just a boy  
This is my heart, it's not a toy  
So what's with you playing with my mind  
We used to be cool, this used to be love  
Now it's become, something like a job  
Like it or not, maybe things were changing right before our eyes

I tried to be a picture perfect girl  
But you were in your own fantasy world  
Tryna control me like some kind of Barbie  
but that just ain't me

Cause I ain't a doll, this aint a dollhouse  
You're way too old to be, puttin me down like this  
and playing around like this  
I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse  
No, I could never be, stuck living life like this  
behind these four walls, cause I ain't a doll

You call the shots, right down to my shoes  
I liked what you liked cause you told me to  
And I don't think that you could even tell  
I fell out of love, but it never showed  
I gave up on us so long ago  
But you'll never know  
baby don't pretend like you know me so well

I tried to be a picture perfect girl  
but you were in your own fantasy world  
try to control me like some kind of Barbie  
but that just ain't me

I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse  
You're way too old to be, puttin me down like this  
and playing around like this  
I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse  
No, I could never be, stuck living life like this  
behind these four walls, cause I ain't a doll

I'll never be made of plastic  
So glad that my heart's elastic  
No matter what you do  
I'll bounce back offa you  
Cut me but I'm not bleeding

I tried to be a picture perfect girl  
but you were in your own fantasy world  
tryna to control me like some kind of Barbie  
but that just ain't me

I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse  
You're way too old to be, puttin me down like this  
and playing around like this  
I ain't a doll, this ain't a dollhouse  
No I could never be, stuck living life like this  
Behind these four walls, I ain't a doll

And I come with imperfections  
Epitome of perfection  
if you can't understand, loving the way I am  
then you're no good for me, so glad I kept my receipt

"That was great Allie!" Justin said. I smiled and walked out. I walked into the control room and they played the track for me.

"Wow, I sound really good on here." I said astonished. "Thank you so much, but I have to go!" I said to the men in the room. It was now seven o' clock and I was tired. I hugged everyone in the room and gave Justin a peck on the lips. "I'll see you guys later." I say before I walk out of the lobby and into the limousine. I drifted in and out of sleep on the way back to the hotel. We were going to back to Detroit and I could not wait. I was going back to my hometown bitches. I walked into the hotel, went upstairs in the elevator, went to my room, and went to sleep on my bed. I was already packed for the next day so I had nothing to worry about. _'What was your highlight of the day? Hahaa.'_

_**I don't care what anyone says, Justin Bieber is hot and talented. **_

_**He is only going to be in the story every 10 chapters if he's lucky. So don't stop reading pleasse?**_


	35. Author Note, You do not have to read

I only made this to get the chapters in the right spot. Thank you for your time :)


	36. New Storyline

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

Before we went to Detroit, the RAW roster had to go to a creative meeting with Stephanie McMahon and the rest of the creative team. I sat on Evan's lap as he sat in between John and Kofi. I was drifting in and out of boredom until I heard a major announcement.

"Lastly, Creative and I suggested that Matt and Allie do a semi-on screen romance." Stephanie announced. My head shot up off Evan head; Daddy growled.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Steph?" I asked.

"You are going to flirt with Evan and play mind games with him, while he tries to escape." Stephanie said. I smirked before I heard Randy growl.

I looked at him, "Why are you growling?" Allie asked.

"I don't like it," Randy said.

"And? I have to do it, Stephanie's orders. And I wasn't going to listen to you anyways." I said from across the room.

Randy looked at me and sighed, "Okay fine." He said.

I smiled at him before turning to Stephanie who was asking Evan about this. He didn't seem to care; he couldn't back out of it anyways.

"When do we start?" Evan asked.

"This Monday, in Detroit." Stephanie said before I squealed silently to myself. I was going back home! "Well that wraps it up, any questions?" Everyone shook their heads, "Okay, meeting is dismissed." Stephanie finished before putting her papers in her briefcase. Everyone got into their vehicles and made their way to the airport to prepare for the next show. We are going back to the Motor City!

The 849th edition of Monday Night RAW came to you, live, from the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, MI. I had on a red crop top with a black slashed crop top on top of it, a black and red mini skirt, black fingerless gloves, my signature flatbill (red and black with Detroit Tigers design on it), and my Chuck Taylor's wrestling boots with red laces. The show kicked off with the Guest Host for the evening, 2007 WWE Hall of Famer "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes! The legend stated that he is still proud of his son, Cody Rhodes, despite Cody's devious association with Randy Orton & Ted DiBiase. Awww. That's so cute! "The American Dream" then said that he hopes that Cody will "see the light" someday (I agree brother,) before making the blockbuster announcement that Cody Rhodes will get a shot at the WWE Championship against his mentor and reigning champion, Randy Orton, in the main event! WHOA! MAJOR DEAL DUDE! Too bad Cody's gonna lose miserably. Sorry Codes :/. About 30 minutes after that, I was escorted to a make-up chair with a magazine with Justin and I holding hands and the headline "Justin Bieber Has Another 'Shawty'?" I personally thought it was funny. Ha-ha. The cameraperson came into view and my 'hairdresser' was 'doing my hair' for the promo.

**xXPromoXx**

**I had the magazine opened with the picture of Justin and me in front of the camera. The crowd cheered as they seen the picture. The camera zoomed out of the picture and I slammed down the magazine onto my lap before laughing. "Ha-ha. The paparazzi don't know how to REAL pictures, don't you agree?" I asked the 'hairdresser', she nodded in response. "I mean, Justin is my best friend but…" I trailed off as Evan walked towards the gorilla for our match passing the chair after smiling at me. I smirked in his direction, "I already have someone else in mind." I said with a sly smirk before hopping off the chair and putting my hat on twisted a little to the side. "Thank you!" I yell to the woman before walking towards the gorilla following Evan's path.**

**xXEnd PromoXx**

_**You can talk all you want**_

_**But my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd**_

_**And my game is really slick**_

_**I'm Unstoppable**_

I run out and start jumping around. The crowd is ecstatic; I know I'm back home. I run down the ramp and I hop on the apron. I turn around and I flip over the ropes and fall into a center-split. I grab my hat and put it back on my head. I pose on the turnbuckles as I get a standing ovation. I grab a microphone, I wait for the crowd to die down, and they eventually do. "I'm back home!" I simply say before the crowd screams again. "I mean, it was just a month ago when I was guest host in this very arena. I missed the 'MC' did the MC miss me?" Allie asked; the crowd cheered in response before chanting 'ALLIE!' "Aw. You guys are sweet. Now I'm about to kick some gluteus maximus for you!" Allie said with a smirk.

Moments after I put my microphone down, Evan's music played. He came down the ramp with his peace sign and slapping the fan's hands. I had to put on my lustful look; it was weird, I felt like a teenager that always wants to have sex. Weird. He slides into the ring, and I immediately give him a hug, just like the script said. He looked shocked and maybe a little scared but 'Oh Well', all in the script.

I do not feel like going through the whole match so I'll just say the amazingly great part. Okay? Okay!

I was on my back and Evan was about to do 'Air Bourne'. Once he jumped off the turnbuckle, I rolled out of the way. He landed on his feet; and was immediately hit with A.J's Comet. I have to remember to apologize to him. I smirked then straddled his waist; the referee gave me a confused look. "I'm covering him!" I yelled to the ref. "1…2…3…Ding Ding Ding." The ref raised my hand in victory but I wouldn't get off of Evan. He released my wrist and watched me, making sure I didn't attack Evan. I smirked and looked around before I leaned down and kissed Evan on the lips. Evan's eyes opened right up while the crowd gasped and cheered with catcalls; I tried so hard not to laugh. I did a little semi-grind before I got off his waist. Yep, everyone's gonna think I'm a slut now. Oh well. I grabbed Hipacho and slid out of the ring, leaving a recovering Evan Bourne, an astonished referee, and a cheering crowd.


	37. Beasty's Back!

_**Disclaimer: ***__****__huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying. _I got the whole RAW show from . I do not ownn. 

Ahhhh. As they say, all good things must come to an end. We left Detroit that Wednesday and we headed out for Chicago. Oh, the Windy City I know and love! I sat on the plane next to John, but it wasn't all that fun. He was all depressed because he had gotten into another fight with his lover, Liz. I don't even know who the trick is and I still don't like her. Daddy and I have gotten a lot closer than I expected. I sat in the hotel room with Cody and Ted while Daddy was on the phone with Samantha.

"Cody, I'm bored…entertain me." I demanded.

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask Ted, you can go fly off the top of the building for all I care." Cody said, he was in a really bad mood. He won't tell me why, but I don't really care at the moment.

I looked at Ted, "Come on Teddy! Let's go jump off the top of the building!" I yelled.

"Yeah, that sounds like great fun!" Ted exclaimed.

"Daddy! Me and Teddy are going to jump off the top of the building!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! Have fun!" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Bye Codes!" Ted and I yell at the same time.

Once we left the room, Ted and I went to go bother Jerishow. We stopped at their hotel room and I knocked. Big Show answered.

"Biggy Smalls! I missed you!" I said as I hugged Show.

"I missed you too Little One." Show said picking me up.

"Hey Paul," Ted said to Show, Show responded with a smile and a man-hug. Great, now I'm smashed. Show carried me into the room and I seen Jericho watching television on the couch.

Show put me down before I ran to Jericho, "Mr. Cockshit, nice to see you again!" I said with a smile.

"Allie, you're not my friend anymore. You're not supposed to call me that." Jericho said with a slight frown.

"But I can't call you the Ayollah of Rock 'n' Rollah either…" I trailed off. Chris pulled me into a hug.

"Just not in public, I just wish I could go back into the storyline just for one more night." Chris sighed.

"I agree oh mighty Jerichoholic leader." I said bowing to Chris.

"Yes, bow to my almighty power." Chris said before we all laughed.

After that, we just talked about what was going to happen in the next show. All I had to do was flirt with Evan a little more. Therefore, the show was a little boring in my script. Because the show was SO boring, I decided to move onto the next week, when RAW was in Toronto, Canada!

WWE Monday Night Raw 9/14/09  
From Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Announcers: Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole

Before the show, I got to meet another one of my wrestling idols, Trish Stratus. I really miss her, I wish she didn't retire so I could wrestle with her in a match. However, that will probably never happen because she has her yoga place. I'll probably go there on day.

We begin with one of the big returns, but not the one you were thinking about. OMG! Beasty's back! Batista comes to the ring. We see Batista's most recent in ring injury at the hands of Legacy. Dave starts off by making an announcement before his announcement. He wants to say thank you to everyone who is in the building tonight and everyone who is watching at home. He says that it has been a rough year and he has suffered a number of injuries. Batista says that he has come back to say goodbye. He thanks everyone for having the time of his life in the ring. Batista says that there have been a lot of rumors about his retirement, but . . .

Randy Orton slithers out and he is about fifteen pounds lighter. Batista adjusts his arm brace as Orton finally says something. Orton says that he is not very happy . . . about losing the WWE Title last night. He says that something that cheers him up is that Dave is retiring. Orton says that this is how it ends for the big bad Animal. It goes out with a whimper. Orton tells Dave to save his speech because nobody cares. Orton asks Batista why it would take so long to decide to retire. Orton says that the retirement is not because of injuries, it is because of Orton. Orton tells Dave to go ahead and cry like he was going to do before Randy came out to the ring.

Batista is laughing and Orton wonders what is so funny about Orton ending Batista's career. Batista says that there are two things that are funny to him. Batista says that Orton is very predictable; and Batista says that he knows something that Orton does not know. Batista takes off the brace and he slams Orton and clotheslines Orton over the top rope. Batista says that he is not announcing his retirement. He is going to Smackdown. Dave says that he talked to the guest host and he was guaranteed a final match on Raw and it is No Holds Barred and it is against Randy Orton.

We go to commercial. I meet up with Daddy and Beasty as they walk through the curtain.

"Beasty!" I exclaimed before I hugged him. Both men chuckled.

"How are you, Allie?" Dave asked.

"I'm awesome." I said as I let go of him.

"Nice to see you again man." Daddy said as he gave Beasty his man-hug.

"Ahh, it's nice to be back my fellow superstar." Dave said. I didn't listen to the rest of their conversation.

We come back and apparently Batista moving brands = Wrestlemania moment. We take a look back at the 10-minute anniversary of that segment.

Now it is time to bring out the guest host, Trish Stratus. Trish is on the ramp and she says hello to the people of Toronto. She says that it is good to be home in Toronto and with the WWE. She says that she thinks she will be a good host. She already has Batista vs. Orton. Trish says that Bob Barker did a great job last week, especially when he almost made Chris Jericho cry. Trish says that she knows Raw and she knows what the people want. Trish says that Randy Orton is owed a rematch so she has a little idea. Trish says that Orton will get the rematch at the next pay per view in a Hell in a Cell match. Trish says that she will be back later and it is time for a match.

**Match Number One: Kofi Kingston and Primo versus The Miz and Jack Swagger **

Before the match starts, we see highlights from the match these four men were in on last week's Superstars.

Miz and Primo start things off. Miz punches Kofi and then Primo sends Miz into the turnbuckles. Primo with an Irish whip but Primo with a headstand on the turnbuckles. Miz drops Primo to the mat. Miz with boots and then he tags in Swagger. Swagger with a slam for a near fall and then he works on Primo's back. Swagger with forearms to the back and then he chokes Primo in the ropes and Swagger is with the referee, allowing Miz to kick Primo. Swagger with a hard Irish whip and then Swagger tries for the double jump splash but Primo gets his knees up. Kofi tags in and he hits a clothesline from the top followed by chops and a drop kick. Kofi with a leaping clothesline and then he sets for the Boom Boom Leg drop but Miz tries to distract him. Kofi swings at Miz and then Kofi with a drop kick to Swagger and an STO DDT for a near fall. Kofi leaps into the turnbuckles and Miz takes the title belt, distracting Kofi, allowing Swagger to hit snake eyes followed by a Doctor Bomb for the three count.  
Winners: Jack Swagger and The Miz

Meanwhile, Miz walks to the back with the US Title Belt.

We go to commercial.

Mickie James comes to the announce match to see who will be the next number one contender for her title.

**Match Number Two: Gail Kim versus Alicia Fox in a #1 Contenders Match**

Alicia with a forearm but Gail with an elbow. Alicia has Gail on her shoulder but Gail with an arm drag and a rana. Alicia goes to the floor and Gail with a baseball slide to the head. Alicia with a tilt-a-whirl back breaker and then she gets a near fall. Alicia with a key lock. Alicia with a Northern Lights suplex and bridge for a near fall. Alicia with a body scissors. Gail with elbows to escape and then Alicia slams Gail's head into the mat. Alicia with a slam and she misses a scissors kick. Gail with a Japanese neck breaker and both women are down. Gail with forearms and a clothesline or two. Gail with a leaping clothesline into the corner and Alicia tries to send Gail into the turnbuckles but Gail lands on the turnbuckles. Gail with a cross body for a near fall. Alicia sends Gail into the turnbuckles. Gail goes up top but misses a missile drop kick. Alicia with a scissors kick for the three count.  
**Winner: Alicia Fox **

We go to commercial.

We are back and did you know that more people watched Raw than a few other networks last week?

With Batista's return, it is time to see Randy Orton send Batista's head through the uprights (with some help from Manu).

Trish is in her office and Beth wants to know why she was not put into a number one contenders match. Chris Jericho enters and he tells Beth not to give Trish a chance to talk about herself because it is only a two-hour show. Chris reminds everyone about his fling with Trish in the past. Trish says that it is good that Chris is living in that realm. Beth says that it is easy to talk trash when you don't have to back it up. At least Chris Jericho is still in the ring and did not retire when some competition came around. Beth says that Chris Jericho has guts. Trish says that she did not retire because she was afraid to face Beth. Trish says that she will face Chris and Beth in a mixed tag match.

In case you missed it last night, we have photos of the Submissions Count Anywhere Match between Degeneration X and Priceless.

Ted and Shawn are walking in the back as we go to commercial.

We are back and Ted DiBiase has a mic and so does Cody. I guess they are going to talk about their big victory last night. Cody asks if everyone is ready and Cody does a darn good, Triple H. Cody asks if you are ready for the dawning of a new era in the WWE. Cody says that they didn't just beat DX, they made them submit. They made DX tap out. Cody asks Ted if he knows who didn't make DX tap and he runs through the gambit of the greats, including Rated RKO. Cody says that they are the only ones to do it. Ted says that what they did last night was truly historic. It was something that nobody else could do. They might have shocked the world, but what they accomplished did not shock them one bit. It is what they said they would do. They made DX give up. Last night was just the beginning. They will not stop until DX is out of Raw and out of their lives forever. Cody says that as of this moment, they are no longer known as the offspring of Dusty Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. They are known as the fathers of the Legacy.

Shawn and Hunter watch on the monitor in the back and they are walking.

We go to commercial.

**Match Number Three: Ted DiBiase with Cody Rhodes and the Legacy Shirt versus Shawn Michaels **

They lock up and Ted with punches instead of a clean break. He follows that with kicks and more punches as the referee pulls him out of the corner. Michaels with a knee lift and chop. Michaels with a kick and neck breaker followed by a boot to the head. DiBiase with a power slam and both men are down. DiBiase with punches to Michaels followed by a kick to the head. DiBiase with a back body drop that sucks the sound out of the building. Michael's rolls to the floor in front of Cody and Hunter makes sure that Cody moves along. Cody taps the ring post as Ted brings Shawn back to the apron and he suplexes Shawn back into the ring. Ted with a vintage DiBiase fist drop for a near fall. DiBiase with a reverse chin lock. Michaels with a punch and chop but DiBiase with a standing drop kick and Michaels is down but Shawn kicks out at two. DiBiase with a kick to the head and a near fall. Hunter tries to give Shawn words of wisdom as Ted reapplies the reverse chin lock. Shawn with punches and a chop and then he avoids a drop kick. Shawn tries for a Figure Four but DiBiase blocks it and gets a rollup. Shawn applies the figure four and DiBiase rakes the eyes. Ted punches Shawn in the head as Shawn is staggered. Shawn swings wildly as he appears to have reinjured his eye. Michaels with a desperation round house punch and both men are down. Shawn blocks the Million Dollar Dream but he connects with knees and applies the hold. Shawn runs DiBiase into the turnbuckles to get out of the hold. Ted with a kick and he tries for a piledriver but Shawn back body drops Ted over the top rope to the floor. Hunter gets in Ted's face and that allows Shawn to hit a reverse atomic drop or two followed by chops. Shawn with the flying forearm and then it is time to kip up with the vintage moves of doom and a Thesz Press and punches. Shawn goes up top for the elbow drop and he hits it. Shawn gets ready for Sweet Chin Music but Cody trips Shawn and the referee calls for the bell.  
**Winner: Shawn Michaels by disqualification **

After the match, Hunter punches Cody and sends him into the ring post. Cody gets in a few shots as Shawn hits a cross body on Ted and they make their way into the crowd. Hunter sends Cody across the announce table. Cody punches Hunter but Hunter sends Cody into the announce table. Shawn and Ted fight in the crowd as Cody is sent into the ring announcer and bell pit. Cody and Hunter fight into the crowd and then Hunter sends Cody into the cameraman at ringside and we lose our feed and I guess we go to commercial.

We are back with a Moments Ago Moment of the continued battle between Degeneration X and the team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

**Match Number Four: Hornswoggle and Evan Bourne versus Chavo Guerrero and Carlito with Rosa Mendes **

Hornswoggle and Carlito start things off and Hornswoggle takes the apple. Bourne with a sunset flip for a near fall followed by a drop toe hold and drop kick. Chavo tags in and Bourne with a drop kick. Chavo drops Evan on the top rope but Hornswoggle with a drop kick to Chavo that knocks him off the apron. Bourne with a shoulder and then he comes back into the ring but Chavo with a wheel kick followed by kicks and a Latino Uppercut. Carlito with a kick and punches. Bourne fights his way out of the corner but Carlito stops him and punches and kicks Bourne. Chavo with kicks of his own while Carlito is with the referee. Chavo with a slingshot senton and then he puts Bourne in a reverse chin lock. Chavo with knees but Bourne with kicks to the leg followed by a head scissors and flying elbow. Bourne knocks Carlito off the apron. Bourne with a spinning heel kick for a near fall. Bourne with an enzuigiri to Carlito and then he pulls Chavo into the corner. Hornswoggle is tagged in and since he takes so long, Bourne has to hit a plancha onto Carlito. Hornswoggle bits the apple and then he spits it in Chavo's face before hitting the frog splash for the three count.  
**Winners: Bourneswoggle. Hahaaa! **

After the match, Chavo has a mic and he wants to know what does he gotta do. Chavo says that he gives up and then he asks Hornswoggle if he is happy.

We take a look back at Randy Orton's last match against Batista from Extreme Rules.

We go to commercial.

We are back and Josh Mathews is happy so he must be interviewing John Cena. Josh asks John how he was able to sustain all of the punishment last night to win. John says that there are people who does what they say and then there are some who just talk. Cena says that Orton talked about doing whatever he had to do to keep his title, but at the first sign of jeopardy, he gave it away. Cena reminds us that he said that he would not quit and he did not quit, despite wanting to do so many times. Cena talks about the rematch in Hell in a Cell and that will mean that there will be more promises from Randy Orton. Cena is going to make his promise. He tells Orton if he thought he saw punishment, at Hell in a Cell, he promises a different side of John Cena. It will be a more brutal and more savage side of him. He says that Orton will be lucky to get out of the cell in one piece.

We have a second Hell in a Cell match from the Raw brand as Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes will face Degeneration X at the pay per view.

**Match Number Five: Trish Stratus and Montel Vontavious Porter versus Chris Jericho and Beth Phoenix **

The ladies start things off and they lock up and Beth runs Trish into the turnbuckles and she punches Trish. Beth with a slam but Trish with forearms and chops. Trish with the Matrix and a kick but Jericho breaks up the cover. Porter with a clothesline and both men go over the top to the floor. Trish and Beth with forearms back and forth while Jericho and Porter fight on the floor. Big Show comes out and he attacks Porter so the referee calls for the bell. Mark Henry comes to the ring and he goes after Chris Jericho.  
**Winners: Trish Stratus and Montel Vontavious Porter **

After the match, Trish says that things aren't ending that way so it will be a six person tag match.

We go to commercial.

**Match Number Five and a Half: Trish Stratus, Mark Henry, and Montel Vontavious Porter versus Chris Jericho, Big Show, and Beth Phoenix **

The match is joined in progress and Show has Porter on the mat and the he tags in Jericho. Jericho with a kick to the head and Jericho follows that with a kick to the ribs and he punches Porter in the head. Jericho with a head butt to Porter. Porter with a roll up for a near fall and Porter follows that with a clothesline. Jericho with a kick to Henry on the apron and that allows Jericho to pull Porter into his corner. Jericho with a side head lock but Porter with punches. Jericho with a forearm but Porter with an overhead belly-to-belly throw. Porter with thrusts to the throat and then Beth is tagged in.

Beth wants to deal with Porter and she pushes him and slaps him. Beth tries for a kick but Porter blocks it. Trish is tagged in and Trish with a Thesz Press and punches. Trish tells MVP it is time for some Ballin' and they hit a tandem elbow drop. Jericho pulls Beth out of the ring but Porter with a pescado onto Jericho. Show trips Trish but Henry takes down Show. Beth tries to get a cheap victory but Trish kicks out. Trish with an Irish whip but she runs into an elbow. Trish with a handstand rana followed by Stratusfaction for the three count.  
**Winners: Trish Stratus, Mark Henry, and Montel Vontavious Porter **

It is time to look back at the last night that Batista was not in a cast on Raw.

Batista is walking in the back as we go to commercial.

We are back and next week Cedric the Entertainer is your guest host.

**Match Number Six: Randy Orton versus Batista in a Mutual of Omaha No Holds Barred Match **

_**I hear voices in my head**_

_**They council me**_

_**They understand**_

_**They talk to me**_

Daddy and I walked through the curtain all of the boo's converted to cheers when the crowd seen me. I put on my smirk that EVERYONE loves. Once Daddy got into the ring, I decided to wait on the outside for the match to start.

_***Ding! Ding! Ding!***_

Orton goes to the floor and he grabs a chair but Batista stops Orton from using the chair. Batista sends Orton back into the ring. Orton tries for the IEDDT but Batista gets back into the ring and he runs Orton into the corner and connects with shoulders. Orton with uppercuts but Batista with a clothesline. Orton looks under the ring but Batista with a clothesline. They are back in the ring and Orton with a thumb to the eye followed by the vintage viper back breaker. Orton with the Garvin Stomp. Orton with the leaping knee drop. Orton gets the chair one more time and he is going to use it but Batista with a spear. Orton goes to the floor again but Batista follows and he sends Orton into the announce table. Batista sends Orton over the announce table. Batista chokes Orton with his boot. Batista with a punch and then he sends Orton into the ring steps.

They return to the ring and Orton tries for an RKO but Batista with an elevated spinebuster. Orton rolls out of the ring and heads to the back but he is stopped by John Cena's music. Cena forces Orton back to the ring but Cena with a clothesline. Orton turns into a spinebuster and it is time for the Batista Bomb after Batista shakes the ropes. Batista with the three count.

**Winner: Batista with an assist from John Cena.**


	38. Meeting the Bitch my Father Married

_****__Chapter 38._

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

After the show, Randy and I were on their way to the parking lot when a messenger stopped them.

"Miss Allie, we got a delivery for you." He said.

"Aw. You should have!" I said hugging Daddy.

"Allie, I didn't get you anything." Randy said looking down at me.

"Oh thanks," I said before I was rudely interrupted.

"Miss Allie, here is your delivery." The messenger said pushing in 4 boxes on a cart. I walked over to the cart and opened the first box to see my clothes, my dance shoes, my paints, my keepsakes, everything I had left at home. I looked at the paper attached to the box.

Dear Allie,

What is wrong with you? You're just going to leave me? You didn't even tell me you were in Michigan today. I had all of your things packed up and sent to this arena. I hope you're happy; Sam dumped me because of what I'm doing right now. I don't care though, I gave up everything for you, and I get no thanks when you get your limelight. I hope you have a nice time in hell, bitch!

Sincerely, your Ex-brother,

Tyson Kellison-Richards

I cried while looking down at the letter; he had actually gone through with his word. Daddy came behind me, took the letter from my hands, and growled.

"Great, now I have nowhere to go." I mumbled to myself, apparently Daddy still heard.

"Allie, you're coming home with me tomorrow." He announced.

I looked up at him like he was crazy, "I'm not ready to meet your family." I said panicking.

"It's your family too," He said coolly.

"They've never met me yet." I said sitting down on the cart as Daddy pushed it down the hallway.

"They will," He said with a hint on hope on his face.

"You haven't told anyone yet, have you?" I asked looking up at him.

"My parents, yes; Sam, no." He admitted.

I sighed, "Does she even watch the WWE?"

"Yeah, but she thinks it's a storyline."

"Wow…I'm a story to her."

"Don't think that, Allie. I'll tell her ton-'' I cut him off.

"Don't tell me you are going to do something when you really aren't going to." I said with a glare. After that, he was silent. We put the boxes in the car and made our way to the hotel.

The next day, Randy and I got off the plane and through luggage claim and waited for his wife.

"RANDY!" Someone yelled from behind.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as my eyes started to hurt.

"You okay?" Daddy asked; I nodded in response. "Sam!" He yelled before walking over the brunette. I watched them embrace in disgust. I don't trust her, my eyes hurt and I didn't even see her, I only heard her say one word.

I walked up to the couple in front of me with my luggage and cleared my throat, "Excuse me?" I asked. The two looked down at me.

"Randy, is this one of your fans?" Samantha asked. I looked at her shocked; did she even watch the fucking show? She cannot be serious.

"Yes Randall, tell her who I am." I said glaring at Sam. She glanced at me before turning back to Daddy.

"Sam, this is Allie; my daughter. Allie this is Sam; my wife." Randy introduced.

"Daughter?" Sam exclaimed. _'Surprise, Surprise Bitch. Yes, I'm his daughter.' _I thought to myself.

"Yes, daughter; this situation isn't a storyline." Randy said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Because I told him not to; I wanted to be a surprise." I said saving his ass.

"And? He should have told me!" She yelled at me.

I jumped at her but Daddy caught me, "I don't know who you're yellin' at! I'm tellin' you the truth." I yelled trying to get out of Randy's grasp.

Sam scoffed, "Okay, fine. Let's just go home." I elbowed Randy in the gut and he let me go.

"What is your problem?" He asked glaring at me. "And why are your eyes red?"

"What do you think? The moment I heard her voice my eyes changed, and they don't do that all the time. I don't trust her, AT ALL!" I said pushing him out of the way and dragging my bags behind me.

On the way to the house, you could feel the tension that was in the car. I stopped talking to Randy and Sam just started blabbering about how much she missed him. I blared the music on my phone and hugged Hipacho, much to Sam's dismay. We pulled up to the house, and Randy immediately showed me to my new room. Once we got to the room, Randy apologized and told me that we were going to his parent's for dinner. Good thing is that I forgave him. Oh Goodie! I'm going to Grandma's house! Not. I started putting all of my things in my suitcase in the walk-in closet and drawers, and picked something out for that evening.

I walked down the stairs in a black and white Bubble Ruffly Cami Dress, my black strappy shoes from the photo shoot, angel wing earrings with square studs in my second hole, and small diamonds in my top hole, a silver Eiffel tower necklace, a silver headband with a big silver rhinestone flower, and silver eye makeup (hazel eye color). I held my silver clutch and Hipacho in my hands and smiled.

"Is she really bringing that doll with her?" I heard Sam whisper to Randy; he slightly frowned.

"Yes I am bringing Hipacho with me. Is that a problem?" I asked testing her.

"Aren't you 15-years-old?" She asked even though Randy told her to stop.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"I think you're a little too big to have stuffed animals." She said with a smirk.

"Do you wanna see what I hide in Hipacho?" I asked with a sweet voice.

"Allie, do NOT bring them out." Daddy said finally coming into the conversation. I held up my middle finger in his direction as my response, and Sam gasped.

"I'm ready to get this over with, thanks for ruining my good mood!" I exclaimed before walking out of the house and slamming the door. There is ALWAYS someone who ruins my day. FUCK!


	39. Dinner with the Ortons

_**Chapter 39.**_

_**Disclaimer: ***__****__huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying. _

**_A/N: I'm asking all of you banner makers out there! Can someone make a banner for story? I would really appreciate it. Keep reviewing guys! I would appreciate that too!_**

Once we got to The Original Orton home, I immediately got out of the car and waited for the two adults.

"Allie, once we get in here can you please act professional?" Daddy asked.

"Don't talk to me; I'm just waiting for tonight to be over so I can go over Evan's house the next day." I said with a dark voice. He sighed and walked to the front door with Sam. I followed the two and waited for someone to answer the door after someone knocked on the door.

A woman answered, "Randy, it's nice to see you again!" She said as she pulled Daddy into an embrace.

"Nice to see you too, Ma." He said while hugging her back. As soon as she let go, she went straight for Sam. After they greeted each other, she led us into the house. "Ma, I would like for you to meet Allie; Allie, this is Elaine Orton." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with a soft smile.

"It's so nice to meet you too." She said before pulling me into a hug.

"Randy!" Someone called.

"Dad," Randy said before being caught into another embrace. Cowboy Bob Orton turned to Sam and hugged her.

"Honey, this is Allie." Elaine told her husband.

He turned towards me, "Allie, so you're the one who's raisin' hell in the WWE?" He asked while smiling at me.

"Yup, that's me; it's just in my nature!" I said with a smirk before he hugged me.

"Welcome to the Orton Family little lady." He said while letting me go.

"Thank you," I said smiling back at him. I turned to Daddy and he mouthed 'I told you so', I rolled my eyes at him.

"Randy," A voice called and we turned our attention to the stairs where we see a little girl being carried by Sam. She looks so cute, is that-?

"Alanna," Daddy called before making his way to his daughter. The little girl held out her arms for Daddy to pick her up; he happily accepted her invitation. He looked so happy with her, but I understand; he's always on the road. Hell, he's going to see more of me than her and that makes me feel horrible. I wasn't even supposed to be here, I was supposed to be in Detroit hanging out with Maureen and Bailey. However, that's not going to happen now, now I feel guilty with all the trouble I've already caused for his family. He doesn't deserve this; I've treated him like shit since we've got here. Oh well, just a couple more hours.

**Dinner**

After we all sat down at the table and had prayer, Elaine set all of the food down on the table. Man, I can't remember the last time I had a home-cooked meal. My mouth was watering; good-bye Chinese, hello roast beef! After a couple minutes of eating, I was bombarded with questions.

"Allie, how did you get into the WWE at such a young age?" Elaine asked.

"Well Vince was searching for new people to be in the WWE, and after I won the raffle to be guest host for RAW on July 13th, Vince said that he was impressed with my wrestling skills and that he researched my wrestling abilities. After that, I debuted and all I have to say is: that was the BEST birthday present I could ever get, so far." I explained with a smile.

"Where did you train?" Cowboy Bob asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I trained at the Michigan Institute of Wrestling and Martial Arts."

"That's the best Wrestling school in Michigan; I heard it was hard to get into there. How did you get in?" Daddy asked.

"Networking is my only answer. I started with Martial Arts there when I was 3 years old, then I started wrestling at the age of 5. Now you may think that my age was too young to start. But that's why it's hard to get into. They pick the toughest people to prove themselves and explain why they should be in there. I have won the Jr. Diva's Championship; I was the youngest Sr. Diva's Champion; the first female to win the MIW Championship, the Flying High award, and the first person to win the Aerial Championship. That is why I am so strong." I say with a smirk. Everybody at the table looked at me astonished. I smiled widely before cutting another piece of meat and eating it.

"That's crazy," Daddy said.

"I know I am," I responded.

"What do you like to do?" Sam asked with a fake smile.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I might as well give you all of my information in one statement. My name is Allie Jenel Kelli-Orton; I have many nicknames like A-L-E, Little Bit, Boombi, Happy Feet, Bam Bam, Little One, Little Vixen, etc. I'm 15 years old, I'm 4'11, I'm Mexican, Caucasian, and a TINY bit of African American. My personality is very loud, random, outgoing, and I don't let people push me around. I also act like a little kid at times; I hate to see that part of me go away, that's why I still carry Hipacho around with me. My favorite activities are playing music, dancing, singing, cheerleading, sketching, painting, acting, and of course wrestling! Any more questions?" I say with a smile.

"Yeah…why are your eyes red? They were blue a second ago." Elaine asked. I looked at Daddy and we both laughed; the rest of the table looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm good. My eyes change colors randomly, When I was born, I injured my eyes and now I have something like central heterochromia, you know the one eye green one eye blue thing, but the difference is that instead of only having one combinations of two colors, my combination of colors change. I personally like to call my eye color Rainbow, but that's just me. My eyes tell me when I need to be alert, especially when they are red and/or black. And when someone with me, my eyes change to their eye color, when I'm with a group of people, my eyes change colors to the person I'm closest to. So my eyes should be their natural color, blue; but apparently they're still red." I say before quickly glaring at Sam.

"Why would you be on alert?" Elaine asked after taking everything in.

"Because I don't like her," I say simply while pointing at Sam.

"ALLIE!" Daddy yelled.

"WHAT?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't bring your business to this table!" He said.

"What are you gonna do about it? She asked me a question! I'm sorry I don't trust the vagabundo de burro! {Dumbass tramp!}" I yelled before holding my aching eyes. I grabbed a mirror from my purse to see my eyes; they turned green. Why? After I glared at Daddy and he did the same to me.

"What did you call me?" Sam asked surprised.

"Do you really wanna know? Excuse me; but I called you a dumbass tramp. I don't need this. You are hiding something from Daddy; I don't know what it is, but I will find out." I spat at her before grabbing my clutch and Hipacho and walking away from the table. "Excuse me!" I yell before walking out of the dining room.


	40. No Good, Two Timing Slut! I HATE HER!

_****__Chapter 40 guys! We should celebrate! No? Not really? Okay :(_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I walked outside of the back door to the patio and sat on the swing seat thing. I looked at the sky and asked what was wrong with me.

**The whore is trying to get rid of you.**

_**Allie, she doesn't belong with Randy. GO KICK SOME ASS!**_

_Evone? Where have you been?_

_**I've been waiting on you to do the right thing love.**_

There is something I forgot to tell you people; my dad is not the only one who hears the voices in his head. Ha-ha, I guess we are related.

**Allie, she is up to something. That's why your eyes are going CRAZY!**

_Montague? I think I know that baby boy._

**Then go tell him! If I took over your body, she would be laid out on the fucking table. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? KICK HER ASS!**

_But they're witnesses…_

_**Good point, hmmm. Well think of something girl!**_

_I will, night!_

**Night!**

_**G'night bitch!**_

Ha-ha, you must be jealous. Oh yes, the voices speak to me! I continued to look at the sky before my eyes began to hurt; I look over my shoulder to see Randy. I sighed before I turned back around.

"Allie?" He called.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," I replied.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" He asked while sitting next to me.

"My eyes are going crazy and the voices are speaking to me." I simply said.

He sighed, "Why?" He asked.

"I don't trust Sam, she is hiding something; I can feel it. She is dirty." I said looking up at the sky again.

"Don't say things about people you don't know, this may seem weird but they're talking to me too." He said a little embarrassed.

I smiled, "Really? What did they say?" I asked amused.

"No need to worry about it," He said with a smirk. I giggled. "Come on, it's time to go home. We have to train tomorrow morning."

I shrugged and followed him out to the car. On the way back, I drifted in and out of sleep. When we got back to the house, the only thing I did was kicking off my shoes before collapsing on my bed and falling asleep.

The next day, Daddy and I met Evan at a gym to train. By 1 o'clock, Evan and I decided to call it quits so I could go back home and get my bag to go to his house. After we left the gym, we went to Orton Manors. I walked into the house quietly and went to grab my bags that sat by the window before I smelt a funny smell. _'God this smell is so familiar.'_

I remember this smell when I walked in on Tyson and Sam last year and I-sex. The whole house smells like sex. Now let's think, it didn't smell this way before we left the house this morning and Daddy has been with me all day, so…?

I heard something upstairs; I decided to follow the noises all the way down the hall until I got to the guest room. The door was crack open enough to see what was going on. I look through the door to see Sam going at it with some blond guy. I quietly gasped and covered my mouth so sound wouldn't come out. _'That stupid bitch! I knew she was hiding something!'_ This may seem a little weird, but I got my phone out and recorded them for evidence. I'M NOT A PERVERT! After about a minute of recording and silent gagging, I hit the stop button. But I forgot that my phone wasn't on silent.

'Recording Complete' my phone said. _'Oh shit!' _The two adults looked in my direction and gasped. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" I yelled running in Sam's direction and pounding on her with my fists. The guy grabbed my waist and pushed me down onto the bed. "Don't you DARE thing you are gonna force yourself on me!" I yelled before kicking him in a very sensitive place. I quickly ran out of the room, ran downstairs, and grabbed my bag. I quickly ran out of the house and hopped in Evan's car. "Hurry up and go, NOW!" I yelled before we sped off.

On we got out closer to the city, Evan asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"I learned that I was right and Daddy was wrong." I simply said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Sam has been cheating on Daddy." I said.

"She seemed really nice, how do you know?" He asked as we pulled up to a red light.

I pulled out my phone and showed him the video, "Dayyyyyyum." He exclaimed.

I laughed, "Yeah, and the WHOLE entire house smelled like sex too. It was so disgusting. Poor Alanna, stuck in that horrific smell." I said while shaking my head.

Evan chuckled. "Are you gonna tell Randy?" He asked.

"Hell yeah I'm gonna tell Randy and prove that I'm right and he was wrong and I-" I paused. I realized that when I told him, his heart would break in like a million pieces. He really loved her and its so devastating that she treated him like that. Man, I really wanna kill that bitch now. FUCK!

Once we pulled up to Evan's house, I got out of the car and walked into the house even if it was my first time here. I walk in to see Kofi, Kelly, Mickie, and Mikey sitting in his living room.

"SLEEPOVER!" I exclaimed before I hugged everyone. After that, I sat on Mikey lap, took his fedora that he used to wear, and sighed.

"What's wrong Boombi (Boom-be)?" Mikey Miz asked.

"I just found out that my step-mom is a no good two timing slut." I said simply.

Kelly and Mickie gasped, "Whoa, what a mouth we have here." Miz said.

"Why would you say that, she seems like a nice girl." Kofi said.

"That's the same thing I said!" Evan exclaimed sitting on the floor with Mickie and Kofi.

"She cheated on Daddy." I said, and then the whole room gasped, except Evan and me.

"WHAT?" Kelly exclaimed and I nodded my head.

"I even got proof." I said taking out my phone and showing the group.

"DAYYYYYYUM!" The others said as Evan and I laughed.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna break his heart. He loved her so much and I would be crushed even if I don't like the trick." I said.

"You should still tell him." Kofi said.

"Okay, I'll do it right now." I said taking my phone from Mikey's hand and calling Daddy.

I will admit, I was really nervous. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings at all, he doesn't deserve it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey Allie, are you okay?" He asked probably hearing me cry.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have something to tell you." I said leaning back into Mikey's chest.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Sam and Alanna are gone. What do you need to say?"

"Will you promise PLEASE not to get mad at me?" I asked panicking.

"Allie, what is the matter? What is going on?"

I sighed heavily and started panicking. I didn't know how he was going to take it. Mikey gave me a hug and told me to go on.

"Allie, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"SAM CHEATED ON YOU!"

_**The Drama, the drama. **_

_**I would really love to thank my SIX reviewers that gave me feedback and Tink for PMing me. I appreciate it!**_

**_I would also like to thank the people who put alerts on my story._**

**_I love you all. Be breezy, bye! 3 \/-.o :)_**


	41. Would You Rather?

_****__I know that this is a short chapter, BUT I wanted to get this short,sweet, and to the point :)) Also  
I revised it. Woo Hoo!_

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

"Daddy?"

"…"

"Daddy?"

"…"

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"…"

I heard something crash in the background, "You're lying..."

"No I'm not Daddy, and you know it!"

"..."

"DON'T YOU?"

I could hear him quietly sobbing in the background, "Yes, but it hurts too much.

That's when tears rapidly fell down my cheeks. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Allie, I need you to stay with Evan until Sunday."

"But Dadd-"

"Please, I need this time to myself."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

"Daddy are y-" I paused when I heard another crash in the background.

"Allie, I call you later." Daddy said.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically.

"I'll see you Sunday." He said.

"DADD-" I was cut off by line being disconnected.

I turned to Evan, "I think I'm gonna have to stay with you a little longer."

"How'd he take it?" He asked.

"All I have to say is that I feel bad for Sam when she gets home because he's gettin' into Viper mode." I said with a shudder.

Everyone in the room either gasped or shuddered or did both like Kelly.

"You guys, I'm going to SmackDown!" I said all of a sudden.

"Why?" They all asked at the same time.

"I really need to see my best friend."

**_SmackDown!_** ****

I walked through the halls and looked for Matty's locker room. I thought about all that happened Wednesday night, and I can't get it out of my head. I hurt him so much and I can't stand it.

"Allison Jenel Orton. What is yo' ass doin' here?" I turned around and raised my eyebrow. I turn to see MoMo and Melina holding hands. I pouted and ran to MoMo and stopped.

"Sorry Melina." I said before jumping into MoMo's arms. "Dude! I like missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." He said. I turn my head to see Melina.

"Hi Melly!" I exclaimed in a sweet voice.

"Hey 'Bam'" She said with a sly smile.

I giggled as MoMo put on the ground and I straightened my dress.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Melina asked as we continued to walk down the hall.

"I had to get away from the Red Territory." I said.

"Then why didn't join SmackDown?" MoMo asked.

"Everyone hates me here, oh well. And besides, I'm kickin' ass on RAW antyways." I said. "So where are the Hardy Boyz?"

"You should say the Hardyz, their little sister is on here now." Melina said.

"Really? I thought she was on ECW?" I asked. I don't usually watch ECW but when I do I've seen her on there. And again that was 2 weeks ago. I don't know.

"Nope, was moved last week." MoMo said.

We walked down the hall and we seen Teddy Long looking around for the Undertaker. Me and MoMo glanced at each other before yelling, "DEAD MAN WALKING!" Teddy jumped and looked around until he spotted us. Melina pointed to MoMo and I and we glared at her.

"Allie, what chu do that for playa?" He asked calming his nerves again.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me because you screwed the Undertaker over." I said with a shrug and continued to walk down the hall. A few minutes later I came to a strange locker room. On the front it said, "The Hardyz". I wonder who it could be. Hmm. Ha-ha.

I walk in and yell, "Jeffery Nero, Matthew Moore, and Taylor Leann! Honeys I'm home!"

Matt walked out of the bathroom and saw me. I ran to him and he picked me up.

"Allie!" He yelled.

"Sensei!" I yelled back as he hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked putting me down.

"I just wanted to raise hell here." I simply said.

"I bet you raised some already huh?"

"You know it."

"RED EYES!"

"Mi Amor?" I turn around to see Jeff and Taylor in the doorway. Jeff power walked over to me and lifted me up.

I giggled, "Hey! I have a dress on!"

"Sorry." Jeff said.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I said as he let me go.

I rolled my eyes, and then I had a weird feeling in my stomach. It's been in my stomach ever since the night I told Daddy about Sam. After everyone went to sleep, me and Mikey played a game of Would you Rather. The game was great but it didn't end the way I expected.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback.**_

**I was sitting of Mikey's lap on the couch ans we we're in the middle of a game of Would you Rather.**

**"Would you Rather...win a World Championship one time but be changed into a man forever or stay the same and only be able to win the Diva's Championship anything you wanted and stayed a chick?"**

**"Hmmmm. I would stay a chick because I wouldn't really want to make the changes of having male testicles." I joked. Mikey laughed at me and tickled my sides. I sqwirmed in his lap and I could have sworn I heard him groan.**

**"I wanna go again." He said.**

**"Sure."**

**"It's a little personal, but would you rather...make out with Evan or me?" He asked.**

**I will admit it, that question took me by surprise. I wouldn't look for a relationship with either of them but I was attracted to Mizzy more.**

**"I'm not saying this because you're the one who asked but I would choose you. I mean Evan's cute, but you're somethin' else I can't put my finger on it." I said.**

**"I just hoping this won't ruin our friendship type thingy." He said taking my words.**

**"HEY! Don't take my words you douche!" I exclaimed hitting him on his chest.**

**"OW!"**

**"That's what you get you faggot." I said with a smirk.**

**"Meanie." He said, I rolled my eyes.**

**"My turn." I started. I decided to see what was really up. "Would you rather me kiss you here?" I asked before kissing his forehead. "Here?" Kissing his cheek. "Here?" Pecking his lips. "Or...here?" I asked before laying a soft kiss on his neck. He groaned softly when I was done. I was definitely turned on by this whole situation, but again I'm not looking for relationships with guys like 8 years older than me. "So...which one?"  
**

**He resonded by kissing me on my lips.**

**

* * *

**

**_I will announce this right now..._**

**_THIS IS NOT A MIZ LOVE STORY!_**

**_Woo. Glad I got that out of my system._**

**_Just wanted to annouce that so noone got confused._**

**_Please Review! I am now allowing flamers. I would really like your opinion._**


	42. Passion? Love? No, Lust!

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

**_Warning: The following chapter has mature content in this. If you don't like it, please do not read it. Thank you for your personal time._**

I immediately kissed him back. I turned a little on his lap so now I was straddling him. The kiss was filled with something; I couldn't put my finger on it. Was it passion? Love? No, it was filled with lust, a whole lot of lust. After a while, he licked my bottom lip begging for an entrance, which I gladly accepted. Right then, I felt a spark. No, not the spark you feel when you kiss the person you love. It was the spark of sexuality. Oh yes, I've never had that spark before. I've always thought I did with other guys, but no, this is the first time; I know it.

Although I didn't want to, I pulled away from his embrace. Mikey looked at me in confusion, then he frowned.

"I'm sorry Al, I just got carried away and I-" I cut him off.

"No, that was fucking amazing and we WILL be going at it again." I said smirking; he smirked at me in return. "I just wanna know, why me?"

"Now you're making it sound like I love you. I mean I do love you but-"

"You're not in love with me. Don't worry, the feelings are mutual. So it's just lust and affection?" I asked as he looked away in shame.

I grabbed his chin and turned him to face me, "Don't worry, I don't care. Like I said…" I trailed off before laying another kiss on his lips, "The feelings are mutual."

Mikey leaned down and kissed me again. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist before licking my bottom lip again. After I parted my lips, our tongues fought for dominance. I let him win this time only because he was a good kisser. Ha-ha. I moaned softly as he smirked in this kiss. He pulled away only for me to start kissing his neck. He groaned in pleasure as I kissed and sucked the side of his neck. As I continued to do that, I started to unbutton his shirt. When I was finished with that, I slipped the shirt off his shoulders and arms, threw it on the floor and started kissing towards his collarbone. I ran my hands up and down his chest as he moved his hands toward my ass. He gave it a small squeeze and I yelped. He chuckled as I pulled away.

"Hey!" I said biting my bottom lip.

"Hey! It's my turn." He said seductively as he laid me down on the couch and got on top of me.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine once again. I moaned his tongue slip into my mouth lapping around the inside of it. I moaned again, probably boosting his ego. He started kissing down towards my neck. He sucked in a few spots which was very pleasurable. I moaned loudly as he found my sensitive spot. 'Found it' I heard him say before he started to suck in that spot. I moaned even louder and my eyes fluttered close, rolling to the back of my head.

I felt him tug at the hem of my shirt; he looked at me for permission and I nodded. He pulled the shirt over my head and laid me back down on the couch. He kissed me on the lips once more before kissing down my chest. I bit back a loud moan as he kissed pass my breasts. He kissed down to my stomach and bellybutton; I gasped when he lightly tugged at my bellybutton ring with his teeth. I could tell he was looking up at me; I moaned in pleasure. God! I thought the junior and senior I went out with at school were good. But Mike? Oh…my…gosh! He's fucking amazing. Mike rubbed the inside of my thigh, and my eyes snapped open before fluttering closed again.

He looked up at me for permission again and I gladly nodded. He unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down my legs. I gasped when he kissed the inside of my right thigh. I didn't know what he was doing, but I fucking loved it. I know I feel like one of those teen sluts that you see on television or read about, but I didn't care at the moment. I had a guy that knew what he was doing and was doing it right. The next thing I know, a finger was slid inside of me. I gasped in surprise and moaned loudly. Mike looked up apologetically but I moaned in return.

"Keep going you dick." I moaned. He chuckled before thrusting his finger in and out at a slow, steady pace. I gasped and moaned loudly as he went a tiny bit faster. "Mm, fuck! Harder…" I moaned as he followed my command sliding his second finger in and thrusting them in faster. My hips lifted off the couch as I clawed and gripped the couch's cushions and pillows. My soft breaths turned into short pants as his fingers hit my G-Spot. I panted and squealed knowing I was close, VERY close. "I'm close! I'm close!" I panted as Mike went even faster and harder, "Ah! Aah!" I squealed. I began to shake rapidly as I felt myself close to coming. I gasped and panted before I finally came, "_**MIKE!**_" I screamed as I came hard. He slipped his fingers out of me and licked me clean as I tried to catch my breath. When I was clean and slightly breathing again, he kissed me on the lips one more time.

"Thank you." I said softly still trying to catch my breath.

"No problem, we both needed it." He said; I nodded in agreement as he laid down next to me.

"So what does this make us?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Fuck buddies, or each other's quick fucks." He said seriously, but with a smile.

"Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." He agreed and reassured with another kiss.

"But! If we find someone else,we have to be professional and not jealous." I said.

"Deal." He said kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around my waist as I yawned. "Night fuck buddy." He joked. I laughed before closing my eyes.

"Night fuck buddy."

* * *

_**I'm sorry if the mature content sucked. It was just in my head and I typed down the ideas. The words just flowed through me, didn't look back. Thank you for the new reviewers and readers. Love ya!**_


	43. Getting Away From It All? Yeah Right!

_****__New Chapter for TrishnJeff! She's been sending me messages and has been bugging me about it. Hahaa just kidding Girl! _

_****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

"And that's what happened. Please do not tell you guys promised." I said after I explained the whole thing to MoMo, Melina, Jeff, Matt, and Taylor. They all looked at me shocked.

"…YOU'RE A SLUT!" Jeff and Taylor yelled.

"Thanks Mi Amor y Bonita." I mumbled.

"What the HELL were you doing with Mike anyways? The dude's my best friend Al, and now he's- I don't even know!" MoMo yelled.

"I'M SORRY OKAY? Blame the fucking hormones!" I yelled back.

"John, don't yell at her; she must have an explanation." Melina said trying calm down a fuming MoMo.

"No offense Allie, but I have to agree with John in this situation. The guy's almost 30!" Matt said walking up to me.

"I thought I would be able to come here to visit you and let off some steam with killing people, but I guess I was completely wrong." I said before shoving Matt out of my way and storming out of the locker room. I ran down the hall and sat on one of the production crate. I pulled my knees into my chest and put my head in between my legs. Great my new big brother was also mad at me, isn't that wonderful. My Sensei is disappointed in me, WONDERFUL! And Mi Bonita and Amor think I'm a slut. Nothing is going right, but who cares? I don't take anything back, I can't.

"Red eyes…" I heard.

"I don't need to hear your rant too Jeff." I mumbled.

"I wasn't going to." Jeff said picking me up and putting me on his lap as he sat in my place.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"To check what color your eyes are." Jeff joked.

I giggled a little, "They should be your color like they always are when I'm here."

You see, MoMo may be like my big brother but Jeffers is something closer. We're like soulmates, not lovers. Or somethin' like that. Ha-ha; Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I was just worried about you. I mean the guy basically took your virginity away." Jeff said seriously.

"But the thing is…he didn't."

And then there was silence.

"You…y-you aren't?" Jeff stuttered in shock.

"No. I lost it last year just being stupid with some kid. I wanted to wait but I was curious. You must really think I'm a slut now." I said embarrassed with myself.

Jeff hugged me closer before talking again, "Yeah…" He joked before I hit his shoulder. "I'm kidding; no I do not think that. I don't know about Taylor though."

"Oh well, you're my bestie bitch!" I said.

"Hell yeah hoe!" He said.

We laughed until we were interrupted by a buzzer and the crowd going crazy. We look up to see the dreadful red light of the camera indicating that the camera was going off the air. "Oh hell no." I said getting up. Jeff got me off of his lap and walked over the cameraperson that walked away from us.

"What the hell man?" Jeff yelled. I walked up to the two men and had my turn.

"How much of our conversation did you tape?" I asked with black onyx eyes, glaring at the cameraman.

"I started at Jeff saying yeah and you hitting him! I swear!" The cameraman explained scared as hell. He should be, because I'm about to fucking Comet his ass. But I can't do that, or I'll be fired.

"You better have, now GET OUT OF HERE!" I demanded as the man scurried down the hall without dropping his camera. "Gosh! White people!" (No racism, just a joke. Ha-ha!)

"Hey! Aren't you white?" Jeff asked confused.

"Yeah, so? We're crazy." I shrugged. Jeff chuckled before I took my phone and turned on Skillet's Hero and paused it. (It's a really good song. I heard it on SmackDown! vs. RAW 2010 :) I'm random.) I gave Jeff an ear bud when we went back to our previous seat. We got back into our previous seating arrangement as I pressed play.

**_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_**

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

[Chorus:]  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

[Chorus]

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

After that song I fell asleep in Jeff's lap. About an hour later, I woke up in the Hardy's locker room. I decided to take a shower before the middle of the show started. I put on a Rocawear Victory Scoop Neck Short Sleeve Metallic Studded Mini Dress.

I grabbed my phone and walked out of the locker room. I was texting on my 'BRIGHT' phone. Notice that I exaggerated 'Bright'. Well anyways I was texting on my bright phone; I was so distracted that I didn't even know I had walked into the dark side of the arena. I finally noticed that I was in a very dangerous part of the arena when I ran into a very tall, muscular, solid object. No guys, I didn't run into Hunter again. I fell onto the floor from the force of the impact. I picked my phone and used the light to show the face of a Deadman. Yeah that's right people; I was looking into the green eyes of The Phenom, The Undertaker.


	44. I'm The Chosen One you Douche!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything involved with it. I do own Allie, Maureen, Tyson, and any other fictional characters in this story. **_

We stared at each other as the minutes passed. I was scared for my fucking life, but I didn't want that to show.

"Uhm, help me up please. I'm kinda in a dress." I said. He just stood there and looked at me. Okay, this guy is creeping me out. And did he really talk like a zombie with his death and soul metaphors? I mean really.

"I can see the fear in your eyes little one." Taker said.

"Cool, because I can feel it in my heart too." I said.

"You are feisty little one." He said.

"So I've been told."

He chuckled a little bit before finally helping me up. "I'm just joking with ya." He said in his normal voice.

"So you really are a normal person." I joked.

"What's normal?" He asked.

"FINALLY! Someone agrees with me!" I exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone thinks I should be 'normal' because I'm super crazy and stuff." I said.

"Well then kick some ass." He said.

"No, I'll save that for the ring. Speaking of the ring, I'm gonna go put myself in the show." I said.

Taker shook his head, "Whatever, I've got to go do…stuff. See you later Little One." He said walking down the dark hallway and disappearing. I walked down the hall towards the light and equipment. I wonder what he does down there. Ha-ha, me and my dirty mind.

I put on a Hell Bunny Black N' White Gingham Corset, a Grey Black and Silver Ruffle Skirt, black fingerless gloves, Iron Fist Mono Skull Sequin Moto Boot Platform Heels, and a Black and White Flower Skull Cameo Clip in my hair. After that I made my way towards the Gorilla Position. Woo Hoo! I look hot.

_**You can talk all you want**_

_**But my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd**_

_**And my game is really slick**_

_**I'm Unstoppable**_

I strut through the curtain with Hipacho in my hand to the beat as the crowd goes super crazy for me. Why wouldn't they? I mean really, I'm Allie Orton. I climbed up the ring stairs and got into the ring. The crowd screamed as I posed on the turnbuckles and ropes. I sucked in all of the adrenaline before starting to talk.

"HELLO WWE UNIVERSE!" I yelled. The crowd screams in response. "Now you all are probably wondering why I'm here, and the answer is…I'm bored."

The crowd gave a confused expression but they still cheered. "And because of that, I decided to call someone out here. I thought about for the whole week and I decided to call out…"

I was rudely interrupted by Drew McIntyre's music. He made his way to the ring in his wrestling gear and a microphone. When he finally got into the ring, we had a stare down. Just as he was about to talk I interrupted him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Intercontinental Champion. I'm Drew McIntyre." He said in a very strong accent.

"Huh? I can't understand you." I said mocking his Scottish accent.

"I am the Chosen One, Drew McIntyre." He said glaring at me.

"How are you the Chosen One?" I asked.

"Mr. McMahon personally chose me to be in this company. I can get anything I want-" He stopped when he seen me crying.

"I thought I was Vinnie Mac's favorite." I said sadly wiping my ruined mascara off my cheeks. Of course, I was but I was only acting. But Vince would do anything for me, he's like my grandfather in this big family called the WWE.

"Well you're not." He said as I got my phone out of Hipacho's compartment.

"I'm gonna call him." I said as I dialed Vince's number and put it on speakerphone. "Vinny."

"What do need Allie, I'm busy." Vince said as the crowd cheered. "Allie where are you?"

"I'm in the ring on SmackDown silly. Aren't you watching the show?" I said.

"Why are you there?" Vince asked completely ignoring my question.

"I was bored so I put myself in the show and I was about call someone out then some guy named Drew McIntyre came out. He said he was the Chosen One but I thought I was." I cried.

"Wait wait, Allie you are. You know I don't like your tears." Vince said as Drew's jaw dropped. "You are my Diva Chosen One."

"I don't wanna be your Diva Chosen One. I wanna be the all-around Chosen One." I whined.

"Okay! Okay, you can be the Chosen One for tonight, okay?" Vince said defeated.

"Really?" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Now I have to go, see you Monday."

"Oh, okay! Gotta' go too, love you!" I hung up before he had time to say anything.

I put my phone away in my bra and look up at an astonished Intercontinental Champion.

"Hn. Apparently, you don't know who I am. I am the Baby of this Company, I get anything I want and everyone loves me." I smirked.

"Everybody does not love you." Drew said getting angry with me.

"Oh really? Let's take a little poll okay?" I said getting out of the ring. I ask security for help as I hopped the security wall and the crowd cheered. I look at Drew and his face was red as a tomato. My skirt must have flown up, oh well. "Okay, I'm gonna ask random peoples ojay? Ojay!" I walk up to a little boy, "Hi, what is your name?"

"Timmy."

"Hi Timmy, do you love me?"

"Yes! You're really pretty! You should be Diva's Champion."

"Awh. Thanks Timmy. If I win the title, I'll dedicate my win to you okay?" I said kissing his cheek and posing for a picture with him.

"Okay! Thank you." He said with a blush. I giggled and moved on to a group of teenagers. I looked at the nearest girl; she looked about 16 or 17. "Hey! What's your name?"

"Ashton."

"I love that name."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome girlie, since Drew over here thinks everyone hates me, do you love me?"

"Heck yeah, but no homo."

"Heck yeah, thanks hun." I said hugging her. I looked at a guy in her group.

"Hey man, what's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"What's it to ya?" He asked snobbishly.

I gave him a dirty look, "Eww, I just asked you a question."

"Well I don't wanna answer."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you, I have a girlfriend."

"Fuck you! Just kidding, it's cool. I have a boyfriend, I don't want you." I look at the ring to see Drew with a victorious smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes. "Well if you don't love me, do you love Drew McIntyre?" I asked.

"No."

"Ha! Eat it Drew! So who do you like?"

"The Legacy."

"Did you know that I am now the Legacy Princess?"

"No." He said with his head down.

"Awh, it's okay. I love you anyways. If you come to see us work our ass off and watch us every week on T.V. you're okay in my book." I said before making my way to the ring.

I made it back to the ring to see The Intercontinental Champion's annoyed facial expression. "Hmm, I guess I am loved here am I right?" I asked as the crowd screamed in reply.

"It doesn't matter that you are the 'Baby of this Company' you don't matter at all." Drew spat.

The crowd 'Ooh'ed.

I pointed to my heart, "That hurts in here Drew. But I guess you don't know me. I am the Legacy Princess, I am the Baby Viperess, I am the Ice Queen that could quickly shatter your dreams of being a successful wrestler in this business in seconds. And as long as my Snowflake Prisoners in the crowd tonight and the WWE Universe watching at home has my back, hn; I'm Unstoppable." I said before making my way towards the ramp.

The next thing I know, I'm pulled back by my hair and turned to be face to face with Drew. His face his red from anger and he was yelling things at me about embarrassing him. I tried to fight back as he began to choke me. I dropped Hipacho as Jeff's music played in the background as he, Matt, MoMo, and Beasty came running down the ramp. They slid into the ring and started pounding down on him. About 5 minutes later, security came out and tried to stop everything. When that failed, we heard a familiar…

_**GONG!...GONG!**_

Smoke surrounded the ring as the lighting, fire, and dark blue and purple lights flashed. The normal lights came back on to see The Phenom staring at everyone else in the ring and working his wrist. The next thing I know is that everyone dipped out of the ring except The Undertaker and myself. He nodded towards me and I gave him a smile only he could notice. I look around the ring and something was missing…HIPACHO!

After SmackDown went off the air, I frantically looked around the ring for him. OH MY GOD! I was seriously freaking out; fresh tears were streaming down my face as they showed a replay of what happened. I froze when I seen Drew sneakily grab Hipacho and run through the ramp. I started breathing heavily and my heart pounded in panic. I've never lost Hipacho in my life. I took off my heels and ran backstage with my shoes and phone in my hands. I looked everywhere for Drew but everyone said he already left. I ran to The Hardy Boyz locker room and grabbed my things and rushed to my limousine. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to drop him, and now he's gone. Great Allie J, you just lost the one thing you know for sure that loves you. Keep up the good work.

_**Sorry about the Drew McIntyre bashing but I just don't like him.**_

_**I can't understand what he says**_

_**And he feuded with Matt Hardy.**_

_**I am an Mfer for life so of course I'll take his side.**_

_**I mean that dude is my Sensei.**_

_**Keep review and reading.**_

_**Also you can check out my other story.**_

_**Be Breezy loves :)**_


	45. Hipacho

_****__****__45._

_****__****__Disclaimer: *huge sigh* I do not own the WWE. I do own Allie, Tyson, Maureen, and any other fictional characters in this story. This is really annoying._

I walked through the airport glancing at every little thing that was around me. I felt empty handed; my hands felt cold, I felt like my heart was missing a very important piece in it. But I don't think anyone really cared or knew how much Hipacho meant to me. I had finally made it to the gate to fly to Little Rock. Everyone has been calling me since Friday night, but I ignored all of their calls. I kept my contact to the outside world unfeasible. People don't know how depressed I am. It's just a doll, they say. You can get another one, they say. You'll get him back, they say. NO I CAN'T! I have had Hipacho since the day I was born, and now he's kidnapped. I walked up to the gate and everyone came to a halt. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I put my hood up, not wanting anyone to see me like this.

I looked past everyone to see Daddy looking out of the big window, showing the planes arriving and departing and the raindrops rapidly hitting the Earth below. I walk up to him and hugged his waist. He looked down at me and smiled a little. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles around them. He looked hideous but I couldn't say that because I looked the exact same way. My eyes would also flicker from onyx to red to orange to gold to green to blue and etc. He escaped from my grasp and picked me up. He hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

I quietly sobbed on his shoulder as he held me closer. We both had a rough week and now we had to deal with it together.

"She okay man?" I heard Cody ask.

"No, she's a wreck." Daddy said.

"Thanks." I mumbled."Sorry." Daddy said.

"It's alright." I said looking out of the window.

"**CALLING ALL FLIGHTS TO LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS! FLIGHT 4879! AGAIN, CALLING ALL FLIGHTS TO LITTLE ROCK, ARKANSAS, FLIGHT 4879!**" The speaker announced.

"That's us." Daddy said.

"Yup." I said tiredly. I didn't get any sleep this whole weekend, I just couldn't. Too many memories haunted my sleep. Daddy rolled his carry on behind him as he carried me onto the plane. I drifted in and out of sleep as we moved. Thankfully, my seat was next to Daddy's. Cody had gotten my carry on for me and I thanked him before I fell asleep.

Randy's POV.

I watched as Allie slept on my lap. She was a bundle of fun and joy, but was very small and fragile. Allie curled up in my lap to get comfortable. I have heard so much about her in the past 3 to 4 days. She walked in on Sam and her new lover, her little make-out session with Mike, her encounter with Drew McIntyre, she met the Undertaker, and now she had lost most precious thing in the world in her eyes. When I seen her on SmackDown that night, my heart broke all over again.

I remember when she told me about all of her times with the little pink monster. She always brought the special doll with her anywhere she went. She said that she had never lost him in all 15 years of her life and by looking at the doll, she was right. There was no scratch or stitch on the plush monster. The only damage on it was the color was fading a little bit, but Allie didn't care.

I just hope that Drew will come to his senses and return Hipacho back with no harm to it. And if he doesn't, his wrestling career won't be very long.

Allie's POV.

The 852nd edition of WWE Monday Night RAW came to you, live, from the Verizon Arena in Little Rock, AR. The show started off with Guest Host Cedric The Entertainer was shown arriving to the Verizon Arena. The legendary actor and comedian was flanked by the Bella Twins, who accompanied Cedric into the arena. I didn't really pay attention to anything after that. I took a shower and waited until my match was next.

I had on a black and silver off the shoulder crop top, a black and silver mini skirt, fishnets, and my Chuck Taylor wrestling boots with white laces. I took out a eyeliner and glitter makeup idea out of my old babysitter's book. Her name was Kesha Rose Sebert, otherwise known as Ke$ha. Now I know ya'll are like, "WHAT? How does she know all of these celebs?" But that explanation is for a later time.

There is one diva I refuse to respect in this business, and it is the diva I am fighting next and her name is Jillian Hall. UGH! She sings horribly, she makes William Hung sound like Susan Boyle.

_**You can talk all you want**_

_**But my skin is really thick**_

_**I'm the leader of the crowd**_

_**And my game is really slick**_

_**I'm Unstoppable**_

I didn't run out with enthusiasm like I usually did, I didn't feel up to it. King and Cole talked about all the things that happened on Friday and how it might affect me later. Like they even know and care, UGH! I flipped over the top rope and landed in a center split, then did a backwards somersault. I walked up to Jillian with a bored expression on my face.

"Awh, look at the poor baby. She doesn't have her doll anymore." Jillian teased. I tensed up as she continued. "What? Now you don't have your doll for strength and you don't have your little brass knuckles. Awh, darn it." She said.

I yanked the microphone from her hands, "Hun…I don't need brass knuckles to break your nose." I stated before hitting Jillian in the face with the microphone.

I threw her on the mat, climbed on top of her, and started punching her face. She tested me so I mostly went towards her nose. I picked her up and gave her a ShaBlam!. Once she hit the mat I gave her a Sonnet. I picked her up and did multiple grapples on her without her getting one hit on me. I got onto the top rope and gave her Aria, and I covered her. You may seem shocked but I pulled her shoulder up on two. I punched her in the nose a couple more times. I got off of her and crouched down in a corner. She turned towards me and I gave her A.J.'s Comet. But I wasn't done yet.

My eyes turned an ice blue that probably scared the shit out of everyone watching at home since the camera was close enough to see my eyes. I suddenly threw myself onto the mat and banged on it. I got into Viper mode for the first time...and it felt GOOD! They didn't call me the Baby Viperess for nothing. I glared at Jillian coldly as I thought of everything that happened. I banged louder as she started to stir. I stalked her as I ascended slightly off the mat. Once she turned towards me I ran to her and gave her a vicious RKO, which was modified to AJO for Allie Jenel Orton.

_**CRACK!**_

I watched the blood flow from her nostrils and fall onto the mat before turning her over to cover her.

_**1...2...3! **_Hn. Too easy.

The referee rasied my hand before calling for help for Jillian. I was just about to leave the ring before I heard someone on the titatron.

"Little Flower. You hoo! Allie, up here." That stupid Scottish accent rang in my ears. I looked up at the titatron to see Drew with Hipacho in his hands next to a bridge.

My eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing business." Drew said taking my knuckies out of Hipacho's compartment.

"What kind of-" I was interrupted by Drew dropping the brass knuckles over the bridge and into the water.

A tear ran down my cheek, "Stop it." I got those before I came into the business by my mentor. They meant everything to me and now they're gone.

"But we're not done yet Little Flower." Drew said bringing Hipacho into the camera focus. I started breathing heavily as Drew held him over the bridge.

"Please! Please don't throw him over. Please Drew." I pleaded.

"You embarrased me Friday, and now I will make your suffer." Drew said letting two fingers loose grip around Hipacho.

"Please Drew, PLEASE do not throw him over the bridge!" I pleaded panickingly.

"Okay." He shrugged before walking over to a fire and dropping Hipacho in the pit. I froze as I watched my love, my best friend...burn in the firey pit. "I told you, it's just business." Drew announced before laughing and the titatron going blank.

I dropped to my knees and held my head as it started spinning. My eyes flickered color after color and it was making me dizzy. Tears fell rapidly down my face causing my mascara to drop down to the mat. I shook rapidly and my heart started beating like 1000 beats per minute.

I screamed a scream that would make Melina's scream a mouse squeak. All the stares from the audience didn't matter. All I know is that Hipacho was gone forever. I felt someone pick me up, I look to see Daddy hugging me close. I started coughing and shaking rapidly.

"Someone get help!" Daddy yelled after he ran through the curtain with me in his arms. I puked twice before the medics came from crying so hard, but I didn't care. I lost my best friend...I could never get him back.


	46. The Return of the Baby Viperess

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything involved with it. I do own Allie, Maureen, Tyson, and any other fictional characters in this story. **_

I crawled down the halls of the Wachovia Arena in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. It's been about three weeks since Hipacho was burned into flames by a retard, but I decided it was time to move on. Daddy wanted me to start school in St. Louis but I declined, I was a junior and my tutor and online classes were paying off. I was doing super great.

I had on a Steelers' crop top (#14), white Capri tights, knee pads, yellow and black bapes and football face paint or those two black lines. Inside the lines in white lettering were Allie (on right cheek) Orton (left cheek). My hair was in two unbraided pigtails with a black bow and yellow polka dots on the left side of my hair. No one knew about my return so that would explain why I was crawling down the hall. The only people who know about my return are Daddy, Vinnie Mac, the sound and light techies, and Ben Roethlisberger. I finally got to the gorilla and hid behind a nearby production crate as each diva did their entrance. I noticed the face divas, minus Mickie, Melina, and Taylor were complaining about the numbers being 'uneven'. Hn, not for long. After all of the entrances the ref signaled for the bell but Ben stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't start the match yet. The…the numbers are uneven." Ben started. No shit Sherlock, ha-ha. I walked towards the curtain and waited for my cue. "I got a surprise for everyone, but I think the 'Steelers' will enjoy it more.

The lights turned off and strobe lights went flew everywhere. The beat of my new entrance theme played as I waited for my certain part. I heard the crowd cheering over the music.

(I know the song wasn't out yet but work with me here. P.S. I don't like Miley Cyrus, I just like the song :P)

For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed!

I walked through the curtain with a smirk. All of the divas were shocked, especially Jillian who had a nose guard or whatever on her face. What some people don't know is that, Drew thought that he ended my career but he didn't. So it was now Jillian, Beth, Alicia, Natalya, Lena, Layla, Michelle McCool, and a new diva, Mercy that I met the last time I was at SmackDown!. They were against Mickie, Kelly, Eve, Melina, Brie and Nikki, Taylor, and yours truly. Jillian started screaming her head off while Rosa, Michelle, and Layla gave me dirty looks for the camera. I slapped fans hands as I walked down the ramp. I climbed up onto the apron and flipped over the ropes and slid into a center split as the crowd cheered louder. Melina smirked at me, being the one who gave me the idea. I slid onto my stomach and got up. All of the divas moved out of the way to let me posed in the ring. After that I climbed out of the ring to let Eve and Lena start as the bell rang.

"Nice song." Melina complimented before focusing on the match.

"Tanks!" I said.

(A/N: Sorry but I don't feel like going through this whole match lets go to the end shall we?)

I had hit the RKO on Layla and then hit Sonnet (standing moonsault for those who forgot. :P). I hopped onto the top turnbuckle and hit Aria to get the 3 count. All of the divas on my team crowded around me and cheered. We all celebrated in the ring together before getting out and walking up the ramp. I was the last one to walk through the curtain and when I did every diva, excluding Jillian, Layla, and Rosa, hugged me and wouldn't let go.

"Hun, we thought that you weren't coming back!" Michelle exclaimed; I was shocked.

"What? You guys thought? Together?" I exclaimed.

"Hey! We may dislike each other, but we all care about you." Taylor said.

"Awh! I love you guys!" I said hugging the group that huddled around me.

Three weeks ago, all of the divas, excluding Jillian, Layla, and Rosa, came and visited me in the hospital. Yes I went to the hospital. I wouldn't stop puking and I had a heart attack and/or my heart stopped. I can't remember, I did a really good job of forgetting it. They all stayed the night we me on my second night and I really appreciate that. Justin also visited me, but it was only briefly because he had to do a performance on the other side of the country. And Ke$ha came and visited me surprisingly. It surprised me because she doesn't watch WWE frequently and she found out by the press. Wow, the press was talking about me. Who knew I was interesting? Ha-ha.

Daddy was already at the hotel resting because he wasn't in the show tonight so I decided to catch a ride back with Mickie, Melly, and Taylor. We were on our way to the car when I started to race Taylor to the passenger seat when Mickie unlocked the door. We ran but I tripped her and sprinted to the car. Once I opened the door, sat down, and closed the door, I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You little B-I-T-C-H!" Taylor spelled out when she got into the rented SUV.

"Good job Taylor! You can spell! No wonder Christian likes you!" I exclaimed giggling at a blushing Taylor.

"Children please!" Melina said as Mickie started to drive.

I shrugged and turned on the radio. I was listening to the song that was playing and bobbed my head to it. It sounded strangely familiar, and I found out what it was when I heard a certain phrase.

_**I'll never be made of plastic  
So glad that my heart's elastic  
No matter what you do  
I'll bounce back offa you  
Cut me but I'm not bleeding**_

I screamed my head off. I couldn't believe my song was on the radio.

"Why are you screaming?" Mickie asked yelling over my screams.

"Oh my God! That's me!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" Melina exclaimed.

"That's me singing!" I screamed.

We all listened before screaming together.

"Ohmigosh Allie! You're so good!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Tanks!" I yelled as the song ended. The Radio Man as I like to call him came on.

"There you have it. WWE's Diva Allie singing her song Dollhouse." The Radio Man said.

"Yes, Allie is very talented. I've known her since I was 12 and we've been best friends ever since." A voice said.

_It can't be…_

"Oh really? So Allie Orton and Justin Bieber grew up together?" RM asked.

_I wanna shoot BieBie with an Ak47 right now. Just kidding._

"You could say that if 3 years of knowing each other is growing up together." Justin chuckled.

_When he told me that he had an interview this morning, I didn't know that it was in Pennsylvania? That means I can see him, EEP!_

All three divas raised their eyebrows at me. I sighed before talking. "I moved to Canada for a year and a half 3 years ago. In middle school, we sat next to each other in homeroom. And after I moved, we stayed in touch. I would go to Canada to visit him and vice versa. And now that we both are famous, I don't know. But we still talk every day." I explained before listening to the interview for 2 more minutes until I heard…

"Now here is Justin Bieber's new song, featuring Allie Orton, One Less Lonely Girl." RM said. I smirked and shook my head.

"You're singing again?" Taylor asked.

"Yes I am." I simply said listening to the song and smiling.

Bold-Justin

_Italics-Allie_

_**Bold Italics-Both**_

Alright let's go  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (_one less lonely girl_)  
One less lonely girl (_one less lonely girl_)  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (_one less lonely girl_)  
One less lonely girl (ha)  
How many I told you's and start overs**  
**And shoulders have you cried on before**  
**How many promises be honest girl**  
**How many tears you let hit the floor**  
**How many bags you packed**  
**Just to take 'em back tell me that**  
**How many either or's but no more**  
**If you let me inside of your world**  
**There'll be the one less lonely girl  
_Ohh Oh Oh__  
_Saw so many pretty faces _before I saw you you__  
_Now all I see is you  
I'm coming for you (I'm coming for you)  
_Noo No__  
_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you**  
**And when you're mine in the world  
There's gonna be _one less lonely girl  
_(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl**  
**(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl**  
**(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl**  
**There's gonna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)**  
**I'm gonna put you first (I'm coming for you)**  
**I'll show you what you're worth (That's what I'm gonna do)**  
**_If you let me inside your world__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl__**  
**__  
__Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February not one of them spent with you__  
__How many dinner dates set dinner plates and__  
__He didn't even touch his food__  
__How many torn photographs you saw me taping back__  
__Tell me that couldn't see an open door__  
__But no more__  
__If you let me inside of your world__  
__There'll be one less lonely girl__  
__Ohh Oh Oh__  
_Saw so many pretty faces  
_Before I saw you you__  
Now all I see is you  
_I'm coming for you, I'm coming for you  
_Noo No__  
_Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you  
_And when you're mine in this world__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
_(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl**  
**(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl**  
**(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl**  
**(There's gonna be) One less lonely girl**  
**(I'm coming for you) I'm gonna put you first**  
**(I'm coming for you) I'll show you what you're worth**  
**(Thats what I'm gunna do)_If you let me inside of your world__  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
_I can fix up your broken heart**  
**I can give you a brand new start**  
**I can make you believe (yeah)**  
**I just wanna set one girl free to fall,  
Free to fall (she's free to fall)**  
**Fall in love**  
**With me  
Her hearts locked and nowhere to get the key**  
**I'll take her and leave the world with one less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)**  
**One less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl (one less lonely girl)**  
**_**One less lonely girl**__**  
**_(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl**  
**(I'm coming for you) One less lonely girl**  
**(I'm coming for you)One less lonely girl**  
**Theres gunna be one less lonely girl (I'm coming for you)**  
**I'm gunna put you first (I'm coming for you)**  
**I'll show you what your worth (That's what I gotta do)**  
**_If you let me inside your world__  
There's gunna be one less lonely girl_

Only you Shawty

_*Allie giggle*_

"Awh!" The 3 divas cooed as the song finished and Mickie pulled into a parking spot.

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car ignoring the childish women following me.

Goodness gracious! Divas. Ha-ha.


	47. Special Surprise!

_**Chapiiter 47 for all of you Beliebers out there that read my story. This ones for you! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything involved with it. I do own Allie, Maureen, Tyson, and any other fictional characters in this story. **_

I walked into an oddly dark hotel room. It was really strange because Daddy just said that he was in here sleeping, but both of the beds were perfectly made. The television was turned off and the couch was empty. I walked into the bathroom wondering if he passed out in the bathroom, but he wasn't there.

"Daddy?" I called before seeing a note on my bed.

"Atlas, I see you. Turn around."

I turned around to see Justin Bieber leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets smiling at me. I squealed and ran to him.

"Nice to see you too Atlas." Justin said.

"Justinian Drew Bieber, why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" I asked hugging him.

"Because I wanted to be a surprise, Allison Jenel Orton." Justin chuckled. I hugged him one more time before letting him go.

"Like your surprise?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Daddy smirking at me.

"DADDY!" I exclaimed before leaping over the bed to jump into his arms. He chuckled and picked me up. "Tanks."

"You're welcome, you deserve it." Daddy said before dropping on the bed.

"Hey! I didn't deserve that." I said.

"Yeah you did, sooner or later you were going to do something to require that." Justin said.

I glared at him, "Hey! No one asked you bub."

"Don't bub me, bub." Justin said glaring back at me.

"So? I matter." I joked before smiling.

"That's not very nice." Justin whined.

"Get over it." I said before jumping on the bed. "Come jump with me Justinian." I said when Daddy left the room to work out at the gym.

"As you wish." Justin said before kicking off his shoes and jumping on the bed with me. We jumped on the bed for about 10 minutes, pushing each other off the beds before I got a text.

Hey Mickie!-**Hey babe ;)**

Bam Bam*;-_Hey Hunny bunch._

Hey Mickie!-**Come down to the pool, everyone's off the show, late night swimmin', and we're chillin yo'**

Bam Bam*; - _Mmkayy, can ii bring someone with me?_

Hey Mickie! - **Who?**

Bam Bam*;-_Nosy much? You'll find out when we get down there._

Hey Mickie! - **Whateve. Just get your ass down here.**

Bam Bam*; - _Oh jay your highness, bye. iHeart you._

Hey Mickie! –**Heart you too.**

"Who was that?" Justin asked.

"You'll find out later. Go put on your swimming trunks, bring a towel and sunglasses, and meet me by the pool doors. And stay undercover." I said before pushing Justin out of her room to change. I sent Daddy a text saying that I was at the pool and changed into my swimsuit. I put on a black bikini with neon colored peace signs and black board shorts. I grabbed my room key, my towel, my sunglasses, and my phone and made my way downstairs to the pool.

I walked to the pool doors to see Justin hiding behind a plant. I walked up to him and hid behind the plant with him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I seen some crazy fans here and I didn't want to break my cover." Justin whispered.

"Awh you poor thing." I cooed before pushing the sunglasses on the top of his head on his eyes and him doing the same to me. "Let's go." I began to get up before being pulled back down. "What?"

"Nothing, we just didn't do our thing yet." Justin smirked. I rolled my eyes before kissing him.

"Happy?"

"Very."

I rolled my eyes again before grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers together. Justin stood up and we walked into the pool area together. Once we walked in, everyone went quiet around us and stared. I looked at Justin and he was trying just as hard as I was to not start laughing.

"Guys, this is Justin. Justin this is the WWE family." I introduced before everyone said hi and began to do what they were doing before. I walked over to Mickie with Justin still attached to me. "You happy I'm here now?"

"Heck yeah!" Mickie exclaimed.

"BieBie, this is Mickie. She's like my female guardian in this peace. Mickie, this is teenage singing sensation Justin Bieber." I exaggerated before Justin shoved me. "What?"

"You didn't need to exaggerate that." Justin said blushing.

"Awhh, I'm kidding BieBie. I sowwy." I cooed before hugging him.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Justin said hugging me back.

"You guys are so cute." Melina said sitting down next to Mickie.

"We know." Justin and I said smirking. Mickie and Melina chuckled. Me and Justin glanced at each other before running and jumping into the pool. We made it back to the surface and laughed. I started swimming until Justin pulled me under the water again. I tried to push him away from me but I kept giggling. I finally made it back to the surface and rested against the corner of the pool.

I realized that was bad idea because when I was about to swim away, I was blocked by a 6-pack. I looked up and seen Justin smirking down at me.

"Let me go." I said.

"Nah, I like the view from right here." Justin said.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Nah." Justin said.

"But I wanna le-" I was cut off by a pair of lips. I immediately kissed back not caring about anything else. I did hear a few gasps and cat calls but I didn't care at the moment. Hands roaming under the water and a couple of my giggles as I wrapped my legs around his waist and used the wall for support. Ha-ha. It was actually natural for me and Justin. Even though Justin and I weren't dating, as long as we were both single we would make out in public just because we wanted to.

"WHAT THE HELL ALLIE?" The southern drawl from Taylor Leann Hardy exclaimed.

I broke the kiss and giggled, "What?"

"I thought you said that you were best friends with the guy, not cuddy buddies with him!" Taylor yelled.

Justin and I looked at each other before laughing. We had a lot of explaining to do.


	48. ASAP: As Soon As Possible

_**Chapter 48 guys! I changed the rating because I didn't feel like saying everytime I have a sex scene that its mature content. Sorry I'm lazy like that! I hate you! Just kidding I love you guys :) Someone asked for another Allie/Miz scene so I'm giving you one. Hope you likey!**_

**_P.S.: I LOVE GUIDOS!_**

**_P.S.S: ALL HAIL SHEAMUS_**

**_P.S.S.S: I love you Quinny! Haha._**

**_NOW READ THE DISCLAIMER BELOW SO I DON'T GET IN TROUBLE DAMN IT!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything involved with it. I do own Allie, Maureen, Tyson, and any other fictional characters in this story. **_

http : / / www. polyvore. com/ cgi / set ? i d = 2 4 6 9 4 5 4

(link to Allie's outfit without spaces.)

Daddy, Ted, and Cody walked through the halls of the arena. I rode on Ted's back and swinging my legs back and forth.

"The wheels on the bus go round n' round, round n' round, round n' round. The wheels on the bus go round n' round, all through the town!" I sang repeatedly.

"Allie, shut up!" Cody exclaimed getting easily annoyed.

"DADDY! Cody's PMS'ing!" I yelled.

"We all know this Allie, now please be quiet you are annoying this morning." Daddy said coolly.

"Hey!" Cody said glaring at me and Daddy.

"Hi Cody." Daddy and I said at the same time. Cody rolled her eyes at us before blasting his iPod and walking in front of us.

"Teddy, what's wrong with Codeman?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, he won't tell me," Ted said shaking his head.

I shrugged before laying my head down on his back and closing his eyes. This was probably the longest hall I have ever travelled down since I've been in this company.

"Hunter, get over here!" I heard Shawn yell. I shot my head off Ted's back and looked at Shawn chasing Hunter down the hall…with no pants? Hunter sprinted down the arena hallway with denim jeans; I'm assuming those are Shawn's. I giggled before laying my head back down.

"Aaaaahhh!" I hear a yell; I turned my head to see Hunter tackled to the ground by Shawn. Shawn grabbed his jeans and put them on in the hallway.

"Shawny! Why didn't you do that in the locker room?" I yelled.

"Huh? Oh hi Allie!" Shawn yelled.

"Hi!"

"SHUT UP!" Cody yelled. I giggled before jumping off of Teddy's back.

I ran over to Shawn and hugged him. He picked me up and hugged me back. "Hey Shawny, can I sit on your lap during the meeting?" I asked.

"Sure." Shawn shrugged as he carried me to the meeting.

"I wonder what's gonna happen." I thought out loud.

"I don't know but Hunter said it had to do with DX." Shawn said.

"Ooh, D-generation X in the house. Raise the roof!" I exclaimed doing the 'raise the roof' action.

Shawn and I walked into the office room to see all of the seats filled and people were mingling. There was only one seat left. "Aw man, I can't sit anywhere." I whined.

"Sure you can." Shawn said sitting in the only seat.

"Hey! I thought you said I had a seat."

"I thought you were sitting with me." Shawn said.

"Oh yeah, ha-ha!" I giggled. Once I got comfortable on Shawn's lap, Stephanie walked in and the meeting started.

Stephanie started talking about the upcoming pay-per-view, Bragging Rights. And I started thinking; of course, I won't be on the card. I really want a push, I feel like I deserve it. Bleh. I started falling asleep when they started talking about DX. I was drifting in and out of attention until I heard my name.

"Allie…Allie…" I heard someone call.

"ALLIE JENEL ORTON! WAKE YO' ASS UP!" I jumped at the sudden sound. I looked up at Stephanie with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Stephy…" I said.

"It's fine; just don't fall asleep like that. Especially when you're going to be in the next pay-per-view." Stephanie smirked. She knew that I wanted to be in a pay-per-view and that I wanted a title shot. She knew I wanted a push.

I smiled grew onto my face, "Really? Am I going for the Diva's Championship or something?"

"No." Stephanie said.

I frowned. "Then what am I doing?"

"Well after I talked to Vince, Shawn, and Hunter, we have decided to put you in DX for the Raw vs. SmackDown match at Bragging Rights." Stephanie said with a smile.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. This is so huge for me; I am actually going to be in a match that's over 5 minutes long. I'm so excited.

"Glad to see that you're happy." Stephanie chuckled.

"I really am. Thanks." I said.

"Don't thank me, thank Shawn and Hunter. They're the ones who came up with the idea, I just approved it." Stephanie said.

I turn my head to see Shawn smiling at me and I look at Hunter to see him smirking.

"Thank you guys! I love you!" I yell.

"We love you too!" They yelled in unison as laughter erupted in the meeting room.

About 20 minutes later, the meeting ended and we got ready for the night's show. Stephanie handed me my script, before I left I walked up to her.

"Hey Stephy?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She said turning to face me.

"Just out of curiosity, who's going to win this match?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"You don't? You usually know who's going to win the matches for upcoming shows." I said very confused.

Stephanie laughed at me, "No, the elimination tag match is going to be an open match. Therefore, anything could happen. We wanted to have this open match to get a view of what's going to happen in the future."

"Ohh..." I said. "Well I've gotta go to wardrobe and look over these lines. Thanks again."

"You're welcome." I heard Stephanie say before I shut the door behind me.

I was sitting on a crate playing on my phone when a techie told me Mike wanted to see me. I walked over to his locker room and knocked on the door. He answered only in boxers and I got extremely horny a few seconds later. Lust filled into my eyes as I stared at Mike's abs.

He smirked at me, "Come in."

"Okay." I said before smirking back and walking in.

Man, I seriously wanted to take him right now. I have to maintain myself, come on Allie. You have got to resist.

"So what did you need me for?" I asked before quietly locking the door behind me.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see you." Mike said looking up from his bag and at me. I gasped in awe, I could tell that he had just gotten out of the shower because I just noticed that his hair was wet and I could see droplets of water on his chest.

I started walking over to him, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," He said before looking back down at his bag. I quietly got behind him and ran my hand down the front of his body. I just couldn't resist, I'm horny as hell right now. "Allie, what are you doing?" Mike asked standing straight up. I didn't answer him; I pushed him up against the lockers and pulled his head down so I could give him a full-blown kiss. Mike immediately responded by kissing me back.

I pulled my top and my jeans off as quickly as possible before Mike picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to kiss my breasts. I moaned as he took my right nipple into his mouth. Thank God I didn't wear a bra today; otherwise I probably would have went crazy. I pulled and played with the waistband of his boxers. He pulled my thong down and slid two fingers into me as he gave my left nipple the same pleasure as the other.

"Oh my God, you're such a tease. Stop it." I growled as I pulled his boxers down. His 7-inch hard on sprung out. I began to stroke it and he groaned as I continued the hand job.

He finally grabbed himself, and slid inside me. We moaned in unison as my walls tightened around his member.

"So tight…" Mike groaned as he pulled his hips back.

"I'm blessed." I moaned as he slammed his hips into mine, drilling his cock deeper inside me.

I moaned grew louder as he began as fast and steady rhythm, entering deeper inside me after every thrust. I wrapped my arms around his neck before our lips clashed together to muffle my cries and mewls. He pushed and thrust harder and harder into my pelvis as I moaned loudly into his mouth.

"My God! Fuck me harder!" I cried out.

"You want it harder you little slut? Huh? Do you?" Mike growled. From what I learned in all the times I have had sex with Mike, he loves to talk dirty. And I will admit that it is a major turn-on, just as long as he doesn't even think of hitting me. I love it hardcore. So what?

"Fuck yes! Yes! Oh God!" I moaned as I pushed my hips into his making him slip deeper into me. He groaned as he finally followed my commands.

Just then, Mike just went wild. I really don't know what clicked in his head, but I fucking loved it. The lockers behind me started rumbling which faded my screams. I tightened my walls around his cock and he let out a yell. I smirked to myself as he put me down.

He brought me over to the bench and bent me over. He entered into me again and I let out a loud moan. He started pounding into me and I threw my head back. "You like that? You little slut!"

"Yes! Damn it Mike!" I exclaimed.

I got a tingling sensation in my lower abdomen, and I just knew that I was very close. He started slamming into me so I knew that he was close too. He picked me up and he slammed me up against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist again. He gave me a few hard thrusts and I lost it.

"_**MIKE!**_" I screamed as his climax met mine. We were both panting and trying to catch our breath. We both smiled at each other as our blue eyes met. He let me down and started to get dressed. I got dressed and smiled at Mike. We finally bed our goodbyes with one last kiss before I walked out of the locker room and closed the door behind me.

I just all of a sudden felt really weird after I closed the door. I think it's because I'm starting to get my feelings back for Justin. Or, maybe me not telling Daddy about me and Mike because I tell him everything. Or maybe it's because…I feel like…I'm turning into some type of…teen sex addict. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it and I really think I need to stop. As soon as possible.


	49. The Princess of RAW

**_Im back...I FINALLY updating this story! Sorry, I ran out of ideas then one just suddenly popped up! I love when that happens. So this is Chapiie 49. We're almost at 50 guys! Something big might happen, I dont know yet. :/_**

**_P.S.: links are to outfits! so if you want to see them, put in the link without the spaces._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything involved with it. I do own Allie, Maureen, Tyson, and any other fictional characters in this story.**_

(h t t p : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 2 4 8 8 0 0 9)

I sat in the Legacy's locker room thinking. I had just got done showering…again. I felt so good, but so gross. If that makes since to you, it probably doesn't though. _'What the hell am I doing this for?' _I hate feeling like this, isn't this wrong? Bleh. I love it but I can't do this anymore with him. You notice how I said, 'with him'. Ha-ha. But whatever, I'll resolve it after the pay per view. I walked over to the cubbies and looked at my possible outfits. "What to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself.

The door opened to see Cody walking in with a huge grin on his face. That only meant two things: 1. He got laid, or 2. He just found a girl. "Ooh, someone just got laid…" I teased.

"Oh, so you've noticed?" Cody smirked. My jaw dropped, "Cody I was kidding!"

"I wasn't. I heard you did too." Cody said with a frown.

"That loud, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Cody said.

"You didn't tell Daddy did you?" I asked frantically.

Cody sighed, "No I didn't, you're going to have to tell him Als."

"I will, just not right now. He's got an iron man match coming up and he doesn't need to be worrying about me and my sex life." I said.

Cody shook his head, "You're so lucky our locker room is on the other side of the arena and he was in the shower."

"I know, but let's forget about that. Who the chicky you just pounded in?" I asked curiously.

Cody blushed, "You know that new diva? Mercy? Well, we've been seeing each other since she joined and…ya know? Yeah, that's what happened."

My jaw dropped again before running and jumping on Cody. Cody chuckled as he caught me. "Codeman! I'm so proud of you!"

Daddy walked into the locker room, "What'd he do?"

"HE GOT LAID!" I exclaimed while hugging him tightly around his neck.

Daddy chuckled before slapping Cody on the back, "Good job man, never knew you had it in ya."

Cody blushed again as Ted walked in, "What's all the ruckus?"

"CODY GOT LAID!" I exclaimed.

"BY A GIRL!" Daddy added before we all laughed except Cody who was blushing rapidly.

"Awee, we're kidding Codeman." I said before hugging him again before laughing. Then a knock came upon the door.

"Come hence if you dare." Daddy joked in his dark Viper voice. I laughed before I look to see the devil him-I mean 'her' self. Miss Mercy Leboa.

* * *

h t t p : / / i 3 7 9 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / o o 2 3 3 / A n g e l a _ 0 2 _ 2 0 0 9 / A v r i l L a v i g n e / A v r i l _ L a v i g n e _ 0 8 1 . j p g

"Hi, is Cody in here?" Mercy asked shyly.

"Cody! You're chicky is here!" I yelled in his ear.

"Thanks for telling me that, Allie." Cody said.

Mercy smiled at Cody. "Well, I see you told them."

"Well, you can't hide anything from our little Legacy Princess." Cody said with a smile.

I grinned, "Man I love the ring to that, The Legacy Princess." I said before giggling.

"I bet. You make us do everything for you." Ted smirked.

"EVERYTHING." Cody added before smiling back at Merci.

"So...since you're dating Cody...is he good?" I asked jokingly.

Merci gasped and Cody blushed before Ted, Daddy, and I laughed again.

I stopped laughing, "But I'm serious." Daddy and Ted still laughed as Cody put me down and grabbed Mercy's hand before leaving the locker.

"Bye Codeman! I love you!" I yelled down the hall as they walked.

"Love you too." Cody said before they turned the corner.

"I gotta get ready! We have a promo to do." I said to Daddy and Teddy before walking back to my clothes and picked out my first outfit.

* * *

_An hour later…_

h t t p : / / w w w . a m i c l ub w e a r . c o m / c l o t h i n g - d r e s s - x x - d - 6 8 9 r e d m u l t I . h t m l

h t t p : / / w w w . a m i c l u b w e a r . c o m / s h o e s – h e e l s – o b s c e n e – 2 4 r e d c r o . h t m l

**XxPromoxX**

**I looked at myself in the mirror, admiring my beauties as the crowd cheered. **_**'Oh what a gorgeous little bitch I am, haha.'**_

"**Well someone looks dazzling." Teddy said jokingly while lacing the last part of his boots.**

**I rolled my eyes and turned around to looked at him. "Well someone sounds gay. This is why no one likes you." I smirked; the crowd laughed.**

"**Why you little…" Ted growled while standing up, towering over me like he was going to do something.**

"**What are you gonna do bitch?" I asked glaring up at him.**

"**Children, come to order." Daddy commanded as he walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his gear.**

**Cody walked into the locker room fully dressed in gear as well. "You're late." I said with a glare.**

"**I'm sorry your highness, I was caught up."**

"**Whatever, you just better win your matches out there." I said, before looking at all three men. "ALL of you."**

"**I'll do when you do the same." Ted said with a smirk; I smirked back.**

"**You don't even have to tell me twice."**

"**Now wait a minute, who are you to tell me what me and MY stable should do?" Daddy asked, trying to test me.**

**I chuckled before putting a huge smirk on my face, "Because…those two are my bitches, and I am born better…Than you."**

**Daddy studied me for a minute before giving me a smile/smirk thing and nodded. "Get out of here my little Viperess, we have to talk about tonight."**

"**As you wish, I have…things to do."**

"**Things? What the hell are you about to do?" Daddy asked.**

"**Stuff that you don't need to know, now kisses." I said before snapping my fingers. Cody and Ted rolled their eyes before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I did the same for them before kissing Daddy on the cheek and him kissing my forehead before I walked out of the room.**

**I look around to see Evan kneeling next to an unconscious Kofi Kingston. "Help! Somebody help!"**

**I smirked before walking down the hall and walking up to our visitors, The Hart Dynasty. "Thanks babes, I owe you."**

"**Damn straight you do." DH Smith said.**

"**Aww…I talk to you guys later." I said before hugging all three Canadians and walking down the halls as the cameras turned off.**

**XxEnd PromoxX**

"Bleh!" I exclaimed. Natalya laughed before walking up to me. "What the heck am I? Am I now a heel, and I a tweener? What am I?"

"Well if you were listening to the meeting, you would know that you are now a tweener or a heel that everyone loves. Do you understand that, Little Vixen?" Tyson said while wrapping his arms around Natalya's waist.

"No I don't, I swear the WWE is just like school!" I exclaimed before making my way back to the Legacy Locker room.

* * *

**XxThe Main EventxX**

Jericho makes his way out to the ring, followed by HBK and we're underway. During Shawn's entrance, Cole did put over how HBK has been on Raw since the beginning 16 years ago. Jericho grabs a mic prior to the match and says that he could knock him out right now if he wanted to, but he didn't have to. He said Team Smackdown has an advantage because he's the captain and he's the best in the world. He said he used his leadership skills to form the better team that is going to defeat Team Raw this weekend. He said "we're" going to start right now with Shawn and Cryme Tyme's music hits as they enter the ring from the crowd. Shawn jumps out of the ring and Kane's music hits. He also comes out from the crowd followed by Ziggler, Escobar, and McIntyre. They all get in the ring and Kane's pyro explodes with Shawn still on the outside.

Jericho starts to talk, but the D-X music cuts him off and Hunter comes out followed by the rest of Team Raw minus Kofi. They come and stand by Michaels before getting into the ring and squaring off against Team Smackdown.

The two teams face each other in the middle and Hunter starts talking. He congratulates Jericho saying that he's done the impossible by giving Team Raw something that his team can all agree on: they don't like him or his show. He said although his team may have walked on to this show, they're about to get thrown off of it.

"How would you do that? We have one person more than you." Chris said cockily with a smirk.

Then…enter Vickie Guerrero and her goddamn "Excuse Me. Excuse me!"

She said that she can see where this is going, but the crowd forces her to continue excusing herself. She says as the "official consultant" of Team Smackdown, she will not allow this to happen. She says that Shawn and Hunter want a fight and they're going to get one, but it's not going to happen until this Sunday. But before she could do anything else, Hunter interrupted.

"You know what Chris? You said that we don't have as many people as you, well…you're wrong." Hunter said before handing the microphone to Shawn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you…the Princess of RAW...the Ice Queen...the NEWEST addition to the RAW team! It is-well…I think I should let them introduce themselves." Shawn said before turning towards the ramp.

_For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that  
I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed!_

H t t p : / / w w w . g o o g l e .c o m / I m g r e s ? I m g u r l = h t t p : / / w w w . w I l d b l u f f m e d I a . c o m/ w p –c on t e n t / up l o a d s / 2 0 0 7 /0 9 / a s hl e y _ m a s s a r o _ 0 1 . j p g &I m g r e f u r l = h t t p : / / w w w . s h o r t f u n .c o m / a s h l e y – m a s s a r o – 6 7 1 9 & h = 7 8 4 & w = 5 6 0 & s z = 4 6 & t b n I d = I I H Z x c V H k G s F a M : & t b n h =1 4 3 & t b n w = 1 0 2 & p r e v = / I m a g e s % 3 F q % 3 D a s h l e y % 2 B m a s s a r o & z o o m = 1 & q = a s h l e y m a s s a r o & h l = e n & u s g = _ _ q K n M A t W D k F Z U D 7 9 S W d R K W 2 d G t 0 c = & s a = X & e I = D _ u – T L I V L e O I n w e z 6 6 y 6 B g & v e d = 0 C D w Q 9 Q E w B w

The crowd screamed when I walked out with a huge smirk and a microphone.

"Vickie…you bore me." I asked.

"That doesn't matter because you don't matter; I'm not trying to cause any trouble until Sunday. So Team Smackdown! Leave the ring and the arena, immediately!" Vickie demanded.

I rose an eyebrow, "I don't matter? Hun you're on my turf, you don't matter. So get your damn facts straight."

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to young lady? You need to learn respect." Vickie said.

"Oh yeah…I have to respect my elders." I said with a smirk as the crowd laughed.

Vickie glared at me, "Team Smackdown, get out now."

She orders Team Smackdown to leave the ring and the arena now. A loud "You Suck" chant breaks out and Hunter gets on the mic telling Jericho and his team that they heard Vickie. He says to leave because he wouldn't want to get in trouble.

"Hey wait Hunter? Vickie's not the boss of us." I asked.

Hunter thought, "Hey Chris, Vickie's your boss, you're in trouble. Because Vickie is **your** boss, and said you couldn't fight. That doesn't mean that we can't." Hunter said.

He then says that Jericho is already in trouble because he works for Vickie Guerrero and the fight breaks out between all the men.

I backed up a little before crouching down and waited for Vickie to turn around. When she finally did, I ran at full speed towards her and gave her a full on Comet. She laid on the ground motionlessly as I smirked at her. I looked at the ring to see total chaos.

"I wanna join the fun!" I exclaimed before running to the ring and sliding in before fighting with my I was punching Mr. Ziggles, I noticed something different in the atmosphere. This wasn't a fake fight, this was real! There were people throwing full-blown punches. Someone is so pissed off and it is the show went off the air, I slid out of the ring before any damage happened. I looked at the men who were still fighting and I noticed something…all of the people were gaining on McIntyre. Even the people on his team were attacking him, especially Jericho. I stared at the ring in amazement.

"Wow, a lot of people actually care for me…" I said softly.


	50. TNA?

**_Im back...I FINALLY updating this story! Sorry, I ran out of ideas then one just suddenly popped up! I love when that happens. So this is Chapiie 49. We're almost at 50 guys! Something big might happen, I dont know yet. :/_**

**_P.S.: links are to outfits! so if you want to see them, put in the link without the spaces._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or anything involved with it. I do own Allie, Maureen, Tyson, and any other fictional characters in this story.**_

"Hey Jeffers? What's TNA like?" I asked before popping a piece of almond boneless chicken into my mouth.

"Why?" Jeff asked slightly confused, before taking a swig of his beer.

I didn't really know the reason myself. I just had a feeling that I needed to know what it was like.

"I just wanna know."

"Well back in '04, it was very different than what I was used to in the WWF or WWE. They had a different ring, a different place, and different people. It was really hard to change, and when I finally got used to it, I left." Jeff ended with a shrug.

I shrugged as well before looking out to the stars in the night sky. The neon lights of the nightlife in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania shining bright under my vision.

Okay, sorry guys, I lied. I actually wanted to know what TNA was like because I think my contract is being traded to the enemy. I don't wanna leave here I just got here! Oh well, in the Sports Entertainment World, you're little pawns in this huge ass board game.

"Allie?" Jeff said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell your dad."

I sighed, "No."

"Allison…"

"Jeffrey?"

"You need to tell him, Allie." Jeff said with disappointment in his words.

"I know, and I'm going to. I promise."

"You better."

I rolled my eyes, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"No! I am not, I take birth control." I said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Just wonderin'."

"ANYWAYS! The reason I why I asked you about TNA is because I heard Vinnie Mac and Stephy having some type of conference call with Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett when Daddy and I went to headquarters last weekend. They were talking about a contract, TNA, and me. Jeffers…I don't wanna leave." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"We don't want you to leave either." Jeff said with sadness in his tiger-eyes.

"Well apparently I'm not good enough for the WWE anymore. It's cool, I can handle it." I said at the point of blowing up. At this point, I was pissed off.

"Allie, calm down. I doubt that, and even if you do, you won't be alone, because I've got a secret of my own." Jeff said with a small smirk.

"What?" I asked with a curious smile.

"After Bragging Rights, I'm outta here!" Jeff exclaimed happily.

"Why the hell are you so happy? You love it here."

"Because I'm going back to TNA!" Jeff yelled out into the night.

I dropped my chopsticks in shock before jumping onto Jeff's lap and hugging him.

"PLEASE don't be lying to me, because then I won't be alone! I don't wanna be alone." I said with a pout.

"You don't even know if you're gonna be there or not."

"I have a feeling…"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess we'll just find out tomorrow huh, Red Eyes?"

"Yes we will, Mi Amor."

Jeff stood up, "Come on, Allie. Let's go we've gotta hit the gym tomorrow. I've gotta train to kick you and your team's ass."

I jumped up, "Uh, no. I think you've got it twisted boo." I said in my ghetto voice.

Jeff laughed, "Since when do you sound black?

"Since you started touching yourself at night." I joked with a grin. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You sleepin' here tonight?" Jeff asked as we walked into the hotel suite from his balcony.

"Yup! Can we tell Beth goodnight like we used to?" I asked excitedly. I haven't seen Beth or talked to her in about a month. THAT'S CRAZY!

Jeff chuckled. "Yes."

"Yay!" I exclaimed before running over to the side of Jeff's bed and grabbed his laptop and hopping onto the Queen sized bed.

"You're just so excited to talk to her today, huh?" Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah! She's the only woman that I don't have a problem with that's outside of wrestling and is in a relationship with a wrestler." I said with a goofy grin.

"I see."

"And you can hear, taste, smell, and touch too."

"WHAT? I can't hear you!" Jeff joked while sitting next to me on the bed. I giggled at his stupidity.

Jeff signed in onto his Skype and called Beth. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hey." The brunette said.

"Hi Beth!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled, "Hi Allie."

"Hey Babe, she's staying over tonight and she wanted to say goodnight with me." Jeff said while putting his hair up in his usual bun.

"Jeffy, can I do your hair?" I asked innocently.

"No."

"Why n-"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"Jeff, why are you being mean?" Beth asked while laughing at the two of us.

"Because the last time she did it, she bleached my hair wrong and I couldn't dye it right!" Jeff exclaimed, trying to prove his point.

I laughed, remembering that week. He was pissed at me for 2 weeks and he wouldn't talk to me whenever I seen him or when I called him. Aww, my poor Jeffers.

"You fools are crazy." Beth said with a shake of her head.

"We know." I started.

"That's why you love us." Jeff finished with a grin.

"She loves me more!" I exclaimed.

"Nun uh!" Jeff objected.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nun uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Children stop." Beth said with a chuckle.

We looked at each other before turning back the screen. " Sorry."

"It's okay." Beth said with a yawn, "Well I'm really tired."

"Okay I'll let you go." Jeff said.

"Okay I love you, see you tomorrow." Beth said.

"I love you too, night."

"Goodnight, goodnight Allie." Beth said, but she was already knocked out on the bed, with her head on my lap.

Jeff chuckled, "I'll say it for her, 'Buenos Noches mi Bonita'" he said in my best Mexican female accent.

Beth chuckled, "Go to bed."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

The call disconnected and Jeff closed his laptop before settling it on the bedside table.

He tucked Allie under the covers and watched as she snuggled and made herself comfortable in the heavy comforters for heat. He stood up and took off his shirt and jeans, only leaving him in his boxers before climbing back into bed. He pulled the covers over himself just before Allie made her way to the nearest source of heat, him. Jeff smiled as she snuggled into his chest like an adorable little kid. He kissed her head before closing his eyes and falling into deep slumber in order for the events to come the next day.


	51. A Royal Returnor two

_****__Im back...I FINALLY updating this story! Sorry, I ran out of ideas then one just suddenly popped up! I love when that happens. So this is Chapiie 50! The 50th Anniversary! Author note at the end._

_****__P.S.: Links to the outfits are without the spaces._

_****__Disclaimer: Check the other 49 Chapters. :P_

* * *

_****___

"I'm sorry Allie, but…we don't need you in the WWE anymore." Vince said gloomily as he closed his laptop.

"What? So you're going to give me up to the enemy?" I yelled in shock. How could they do that to me? What did I do?

"Sweetie…" Someone laid their hand on her shoulder. "You'll definitely love in the iMPACT Zone."

I turned to the woman as my glare hardened. "Don't…fucking…touch me." I said with my tiger green eyes rock solid. "I quit." I growled before shooting up and storming out of the office.

Daddy looked up at me as I slammed the door behind me. "Take me home, I don't have a job anymore."

Daddy's eyes saddened. "We'll go to St. Louis tomorrow."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm going back to the Shores. St. Clair Shores." I said before walking out of the building, leaving contact from everyone else in the Sports Entertainment business.

It was the end of the 2010 Royal Rumble match. There was a weird twist to this year's match, there's 31 people in the match this time. Returning Edge, John Cena, Shawn Michaels, and Batista were the only one's in the ring, fighting but also anticipating for the last entrant to join them in the ring.

"_**5!...4!...3!...2!...1!"**_

The lights in the arena suddenly shut off and black, gold and white strobe lights flickered all over the arena.

_Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that  
I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed!_

h t t p : / / i 4 5 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 1 z 1 u v 5 u . j p g

I walked through the curtain with a huge smirk on my face. The guys that I looked up to stared at me in shock. They probably didn't know who I was. I mean…I did change. I have bigger boobs, taller, longer hair, and curvier hips. I've definitely changed. I think they finally realized that it was me when King, Cole, and Striker kept shouting my name in shock. My eyes turned a metallic blue as I ran down the ramp and slid into the room, throwing forearms at the first person who was in my way, who happened to be Beasty, or Batista.

I pushed him into the corner before landing kicks to his midsection in order to weaken him. He immediately overpowered me, with my back colliding to the mat. I held my head in pain as I rolled over to an empty corner. I looked over to see Edge clotheslining Batista out of the ring. I stand back up and move onto the next person. Shawn. I ran over to him and spear him into the turnbuckle, causing him to groan in discomfort. I continue to do shoulder thrusts to his mid section until he fell to the ground. I turned around to see that Edge had eliminated John as well. He turned to me and glared. He ran towards me and I slid down in a center split. He jumped over me and I jumped up to his shoulders and brought him down in a hurricanrana. I leaned against the ropes and glanced up to see John darting towards me. I couldn't think of anything to do but pull down on the ropes and he actually went over. I stared at him in shock and grinned to myself. I turned around to see Edge staring down at me.

I held my hands up in defense. "My work here is done." I said. "I'll let myself out."

I leaned against the ropes and flipped over, landing on my feet causing the bell to ring.

"Here is your winner…the winner of the2010 Royal Rumble…Edge!"

Edge stared at me as confetti rained down on his head. I clapped for him as he celebrated in the ring. I could have won if I wanted to, but I already knew I was going to have my first Wrestlemania this year, Vince owed me. Besides, I'm the first girl to be the last two in the Royal Rumble. I already made history but doing that and being the youngest girl. He deserved the title shot more than I did, his return was greater than mine anyways. I smiled as he posed on the turnbuckle. Maybe one year, that'll be me. Just not this year.

* * *

_**The whole beginning explanation will later on in the story. And I'm definitely starting to make a sequel for this story. The next chapter for this story will most likely be the first chapter for the sequel. It's a new year for the roster. Tootles, biatches.**_


End file.
